Crossover to my World
by Midnight of Shadows
Summary: SM/DBZ Usagi's having an identity crisis and in an effort to help herself and train to use the sacred cup, she teleports to the DBZ world. Who is this new girl that claims to be Vejita's sister? A new evil approaches and he has his eye on the least lik
1. Crossover to My World

Crossover to my World  
Chapter 1  
Rating: PG13 (Language)  
By: Girlshorty7  
Email me ^_^: Quimon7@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Ah Jah my first fanfic! I use a lot of Japanese Kanji in the story. I would like to   
apologize to all those who know the language well.   
  
I know I used some terms that might not be entirely correct, but hey, I got my words off   
the net. ^_^. Here's a list of meanings that I found:  
Kuso-damn  
Matte-wait!  
Iie-no  
Daijoubu ka-R U all right?  
Nani-what  
Dame da-stop it!  
Chigau yo-no way!  
Arigatou-thank you J  
Masaka-It can't be!  
Baka-stupid  
Wakkata-understand?  
Gomen-sorry  
Doko-where?  
Minna-everyone  
Ja ne-bye  
Yabai-this is bad! or Uh-oh!  
  
For those of you who are just reading this for the first time, this is a revised version.   
People who have already read this know. I had to change some of the things in the story,   
just little things here and there. Also I had to change my email. I try to keep my   
personal email and fan based email separate. This makes for a faster loading time and it   
allows me to keep all my fan email in one place so I never forget to reply. I get so   
confused when I scroll through all the email I get that I sometimes forget to reply to   
someone who wrote me. My new email is Quimon7@hotmail.com.  
  
  
Also (Another one?) I have to differentiate the different characters speaking when it   
comes to telepathic speaking.  
Sailor Moon: #-#  
Usagi: ^ - ^  
Serenity: {-}  
  
If this all seems confusing, read and find out why. Well I must be boring you now, so   
without further ado, here it is.  
  
CROSSOVER TO MY WORLD  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
~*Chapter I*~  
  
  
  
Usagi sat against her windowsill, and looked at the brightly lit moon. The light   
bathed her with comfort. It melted away all her frustrations and worries, but there was   
one thing it couldn't melt away; Her disgust at herself. Ever since she had started using   
the Sacred Cup, her body had acted like it couldn't handle the extra energy. Every time she   
would fall down weak, her friends would gather around her and ask what was wrong with her.   
She didn't need their pity. She hated the fact that an enemy could attack while she was   
weak. She hated always being the weak one. She hated being the princess and Sailor Moon.   
She hated the fact that she couldn't save her friends when they felt that she needed to be   
protected.  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut against the onslaught of tears that threatened to fall.   
Now was not the time to be weak. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. A warning went   
off in the back of her mind. She heard the scream of an innocent person. A second later   
her communicator went off. She flipped open the top to come face to face with Minako.  
  
"What's wrong Mina-chan?" She said in a forced perky voice. She couldn't let the   
senshi see her sad. They wouldn't stop worrying about her.  
  
" Tofu Grocery on the double Usa. Major youma attack!" Then the screen went blank.   
She sat and stared at the watch for a while. Then she opened her window, and jumped out.   
She took off at breakneck speed.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vejita knocked Gokou into a mountain, crushing it instantly. He floated back down to   
the ground and waited for the idiot to get back up and spar with him. 1 minute...2minutes...   
Vejita started towards the pile of rubble, then stopped when a fist shot through. He watched   
as Gokou sat up and rubbed at his templates as if to clear a headache.  
  
'This is not like Kakkarot at all,' Vejita mused to himself. Gokou started breathing   
heavily while Vejita looked on. Vejita looked at him pathetically. He was whooping Gokou's   
ass without even having to go Super Saiyajin. It was extremely annoying to the Saiyajin   
Prince. He wanted a real challenge and Gokou was fighting like Bra. In fact, he was fighting   
even worse than she was, and to Vejita that was pitiful. Vejita strolled over to the sitting   
fool, and stopped in front of him; arms crossed, permanent scowl on his face, and looked   
down at the supposed *Strongest Saiya-jin in the universe*.  
  
"Kuso!" he spat, " What the hell is wrong with you Kakkarot?! You're fighting like   
a piece of shit for Quimon sake!" Gokou looked up at Vejita with a look of frustration and   
sighed heavily. He really hated it when Vejita spoke words in his native language.  
  
"Sorry Vejita. I just keep seeing this vision in my head and I can't concentrate." He   
picked himself off the ground and smiled at Vejita. " But I feel better now!" And before he   
knew what happened, Vejita found himself in the air, thanks to Gokou's foot.   
  
"Kuso!" Vejita yelled to no one in particular and dashed after the baka. Needless   
to say, he got his fight.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pluto sat in her time warp, gazing at the past and present. She almost never looked   
into the future; She was too scared she would see herself. She soon got bored, and went back   
into her interdimensional stage, shutting the door of time behind her. Serenity was overdue   
with her visit and Setsuna didn't think she could wait too much longer. She always liked it   
when the Queen and her friends stopped by. At least one person stopped by a day, so she   
never got lonely. Suddenly she felt a shiver run down her back. She tapped her staff end on   
the ground three times, and a picture appeared. She watched the holographic image and gasped.   
She had to stop this! She tapped her staff again and a portal appeared in front of her.   
She took one step inside...  
  
"Matte!" She stopped mid step to look around. She withdrew and closed the portal   
when a figure stepped out of the dark. She took a deep low bow, and smiled when she regained   
her composure.  
  
"My Queen," She addressed Usagi, who scowled. "Why have you told me to wait?"  
Serenity took a deep breath.  
  
" First of all Setsuna, call me Serenity. Only strangers call me by formality, and   
as I recall, you are by no means a stranger." Setsuna giggled cause she knew Serenity would   
say that. "Second, I want to talk to you."  
  
Setsuna frowned. She didn't have time for this. She had to prevent the future from being   
ruined.  
  
"My Queen I..."  
  
"Setsuna I..."  
  
"Don't have time to talk right now, you see there's this..."  
  
"Know."  
  
Setsuna stared at Serenity. How could she possibly know?  
  
"You see that's what I came to talk to you about. I don't want you to try and solve   
this, this problem."  
  
Setsuna stared at Serenity, deftly puzzled.  
  
"I..I don't understand," she stammered. What in the world was that little white   
haired woman talking about? Serenity sighed. How could she explain it, without telling too   
much?   
  
" You see Setsuna, it's like this. What is about to happen is a natural part of   
history. It was meant to happen. It may not feel like it, but it is. If you interfere, it'll   
mess up everything." Setsuna looked even more confused with each word. Serenity hung her   
head in defeat. There was only one way to do this. She approached Setsuna and placed two   
fingers on the guardian's forehead.   
  
"Wha...?"  
  
"Sorry Setsuna, there's no other way" Then her moonbeam lit up and Setsuna fell   
to the ground asleep. Serenity then disappeared back into the fog to await the Time   
Guardians arousal.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi arrived on the scene just in time to see Jupiter thrown threw a store window.   
The tall brunette rose from the glass fragments and dusted her green uniform off. Her jade   
eyes shone with hate. Time for action.   
  
MOON COSMIC POWER MAKE-UP!  
  
Usagi gasped as she felt the transformation sequence, and her mind slowly giving   
way to Sailor Moon. She jumped on the scene and started her speech. Hands in a defensive   
position and feet spread apart, Moon tried to make an imposing stance. She needed to   
distract the youma.  
  
"Stop right there," the youma stopped its draining of a victim and turned to stare   
at her, "I am the sailor suited soldier Sailor Moon, champion of justice! I will not stand   
by and watch you harm these innocent people! On behalf of the moon, I'll punish you!"   
  
The youma was huge. It faintly resembled a wolf in a woman's body. The black fur   
glistened with sweat and the cold red eyes glared at her. A red star was situated on the   
youma's thigh. It lunged at her, catching her off guard. She jumped to the side to dodge the   
attack, but ended up on the ground.  
  
#Usagi, quit letting your clumsiness show through. It's my turn to shine! #  
  
^It's not me Moon; I have no hand in this battle! ^  
  
#Serenity? Are you doing anything? #  
  
{Iie!}  
  
Moon ground her teeth and stared down at her feet. Then she saw the cause of her   
fall. Her feet had been lassoed together like a rodeo calf. She cursed at her stupidness   
and struggled to get loose. She was about to yell in fury when a red streak slashed through   
the rope. The force of the snap threw her back a couple of feet and she involuntarily yelped.   
That hurt. She sprang free of the ropes and rose to attack position. She was about to let   
loose a whole lot of sailor kicks moon style when...  
  
"Now Sailor Moon," came from Tuxedo Mask, "You know it's the only way to defeat   
this creature!" She sighed exasperated. Why did they always rely on that dumb ass cup? She   
was perfectly capable of destroying those things on her own. Just one time she had failed   
with her own attack, and they always wanted her to use the cup. She bared her teeth and made   
up her mind. She would just do it to avoid confrontation. She summoned the Sacred Cup and   
held it high. A vision of Kaolinite flashed across her vision. She couldn't help but   
think of the woman every time she used the cup.  
  
"MOON CRISIS MAKEUP!"  
  
She could feel the power surge through her body as her muscles became tougher; her   
senses more aware, her power increase. She loved the exhilaration of it. She came out of   
the hypnotic glow and looked on as the youma watched her in awe. She didn't have any time   
to waste. If she didn't hurry the cup would drain all her energy. She whipped out her moon   
rod and pointed the scepter like object at the creature.  
  
"RAINBOW MOON HEARTACHE!"  
  
The youma screamed as it felt its heart beat rapidly and explode in its chest. The   
sound alone was enough to make the scouts wince. Sailor Moon grimaced as the Ginzoushiou   
tapped the creature's pain and made it aware to her; a grim reminder of the power she held.   
The remains of the youma turned to dust and flitted away with the increasing wind. She   
slumped onto the ground; the pain and the energy drain too much to handle for her body.   
Senshi and lover immediately surrounded her.   
  
"Daijoubu ka?" and, "Do you need help?" assaulted her from all sides. Fingers   
prodded her and hands reached to help her up. 'Grrrrrrrrr!' She had had enough. She   
didn't need their pity  
  
"Get off of me!"  
  
She jumped out the ring of people with strength she thought was gone. Seven faces   
looked at her with bewilderment clearly written on their features.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
^Have you lost your mind, baka! Stop this foolishness now. You're making your friends   
worry! ^  
  
#Shut up Usagi. I don't need your silly advice now! #  
  
{Both of you stop the arguing! We're supposed to be working together.}  
  
^#Sorry Serenity#^  
  
{Now Moon, what was the cause of your childish outburst.}  
  
# It wasn't childish baka, I just got sick of them hanging all over me when I got   
weak. You may like it but I don't. In fact I want to do something, but I need you two's   
help to pull through with it. #  
  
^ NANI!!!!! YOU want us to help you after the way you treated us just now! No.^  
Moon was shocked to say in the least. Why was Usa being so stubborn? She reviewed her   
choice of words said earlier and realized she had been a little triflin'.   
  
#Look, I'm sorry if I was harsh earlier, but I really do need your support.   
Please? #  
  
Usagi and Serenity thought about Moon's proposition. Usagi finally decided to relent.   
After all, she'd probably do the same thing if she were in Moon's position. Serenity's   
thought train ran along the same track.  
  
{Well I guess I'll go along with it.}  
  
^Me too. Are you gonna tell us this plan? ^  
Moon cheered inwardly and then realized she didn't have an adequate answer to Usagi's   
question. She thought carefully about what to tell them.  
  
^Well...? ^  
  
#I can't tell you. For now I just need for you to give me complete control of our   
body#  
  
^Chigau yo! You're crazy if you think I'm going to let you run around and do   
whatever the hel...^  
  
{Usagi! Dame da! You already agreed to let Moon do what she had to do, so just give   
it up already. Forgive me for being rude, but you're acting like a 3 year old.}  
  
^Gomenasai Serenity. Gomen Moon. I will keep my promise. ^  
  
#Arigatou Serenity, Usagi. I'll tell you my plan later. #  
  
^Whatever.^  
Moon felt as Usagi and Serenity tapped out of their joint mind. She smiled inwardly. She   
was in control!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The senshi all watched the deranged Sailor Moon. She was standing 5 feet away,   
twitching uncontrollably, and fighting an internal battle. Tuxedo Mask thought about   
approaching her, knowing she was fighting spirit demons. He halted when she begin to glow.   
He turned his blue gaze to the Seven Senshi who had stayed. Mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter,   
Chibimoon, Uranus, and Neptune. He knew they felt Sailor moon's pain. Even the outer   
senshi gazed at her with eyes full of understanding. They all had to fight with their souls   
once in their life. It was different for Usagi. She had the strongest beings in the universe   
inside of her, including her self. All three stubborn and resistant to one another. He   
remembered a time when she had come to him, asking how to deal with Serenity and Moon.   
He had told her to wait when the time came and she would know. Now as he watched her   
struggle with herself, he wished he had told her more.   
  
Chibimoon wept tears for her mother, not fully understanding what was happening.   
She never had to share a body with other people. She looked to Tuxedo Mask, asking him   
with her maroon eyes if she could go to Usagi. He shook his head no, knowing the child   
could do nothing. She instead took to playing with a lock of her pink hair.  
  
His vision was once again caught by Sailor moon as she stopped twitching. Her face   
took on a look of thought, fingers idly twirling a loose strand of blond hair. Then she   
lowered her head and closed her eyes. When she raised it again, her eyes opened to show an   
icy cold blue gaze.  
  
Moon smiled at the group of warriors almost sadistically, the feeling of being   
her own person almost overriding her senses. They watched her expectantly, anxious for   
her to speak. She didn't disappoint them.  
  
"If you haven't already noticed, it's me, Moon, in full control." She giggled   
in delight as the group all stared at her in bafflement.  
  
"Masaka!" shouted Mars. Her violet eyes shone with indignation and her long black   
hair swung as she shook her head.   
  
"Oh but it is, Mars," said Moon. Her expression changed to a one of seriousness,   
  
"I would love to stay and chat, but I'm afraid we have something else to do." She   
turned and began to walk away. The huge pink bow whipped in the wind as she spun.  
  
"What are you talking about baka!" snapped a frustrated Mars. She caught up with   
the fleeing woman and grabbed her arm. Moon whirled in fury to face Mars, eyes swirling   
with anger.  
  
"Usa may have tolerated you calling her names, but I will not stand for it, wakkata?!"   
Mars backed off, intimidated by Moon's cold manner. A tear began to make its way down her   
cheek, unchecked. Moon's expression softened as she saw how mean she had been to Mars. She   
offered them a weak smile.  
  
"Gomen everyone if I may seem harsh. I don't mean to be. Me, Serenity, and Usagi   
have something to do. Something that we alone need to do. We won't be gone for long. Don't   
worry about us."  
  
" Huh?" phrased a perplexed Mercury, truly confused as the rest. Even her genius   
couldn't comprehend Moon's odd behavior. She scratched her blue haired head. Moon sighed   
impatiently. She didn't have time for this she had to leave now.  
  
"Look I need to go somewhere..."  
  
"Doko?" asked Mask, not wanting Moon to leave. His black bangs covered his mask   
and blue eyes. Moon was quiet. She alone didn't know the answer. She hadn't thought that   
far ahead. She decided not to say anything about her destination.  
  
"I can't tell you. Now look, while I'm gone Venus is to lead, seeing as she is   
second in command." Mars began to protest but was silenced by a cold glare from Moon. She   
smiled once again and began to glow a faint golden color.  
  
"Ja ne minna!" and she was gone in a flash of light. The senshi could only stare,   
open-mouthed at her point of departure.  
  
"Yabai," whispered Mercury as the scouts slowly drifted away, each going home to   
contemplate the situation.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Done with the chapter 1. You like? Email me and tell me what you think. It's always   
nice to hear from people. I promise to always reply as soon as possible.  
  
Since I'm here, I'd like to take the time to thank all those wonderful fanfic writers   
out there. Without their wonderful stories, I never would have gotten the inspiration to   
write my own. Well now that I got that out...   
  
Stay tuned for chapter 2. Serenity gets to see her mother and Moon and Vejita face   
off. I think I'm telling too much so it's time for me to bounce. ^_^   
Ja Ne Minna!  
  
P.S. If it. looks like I spell some words wrong in my ramblings, don't worry, it's just   
the way I express myself. ~~~~~~Ignore this retarded message.  



	2. Usagi's Gone!

Crossover To My World  
Chp.2  
Rating: PG13  
By: Girlshorty7 ~ Midnight of Shadows  
Email me ^_^: Quimon7@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
This story takes place in the Sailor Moon S series, the one with the Sacred Cup.   
I've never seen it, but I read the whole thing online. So forgive me if my information is   
inaccurate at times. If you haven't seen this series either, but would like to see some   
illustrated summaries, I suggest going to Castle In The Sky-Sailor Moon at   
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/5976/. It is a very unique website and I give props to the   
person who made it. I also changed Usagi so she is 16 and Serenity is 17. So check it   
out aight? It also takes place in the future of DBZ. For note I won't be able to see the   
new dubbed series because we don't get Cartoon Network where I live at. *S* Oh well, no   
biggie. From what I heard, via the Lunar Chronicles, it sucks anyway.  
Ok for another note (I know you're getting sick of reading these) I changed a lot   
of things in the DBZ world. For one I made Bra a lot younger, the age she was when DBZ   
originally ended. (I think). Ne wayz Pan is eight years old for reasons pointed out later   
in the series. (Bear with me people). Trunks is 18 and Goten is 17. Also Marron is ten   
years old. For anyone wondering why I did this, let's just say this is my story, it's   
going to be kooky.   
  
Also I have to differentiate the different characters speaking when it comes to telepathic   
speaking.  
Sailor Moon: #-#  
Usagi: ^ - ^  
Serenity: {-}  
  
  
Crossover To My World  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Last time...  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
"I can't tell you. Now look, while I'm gone Venus is to lead, seeing as she is   
second in command." Mars began to protest but was silenced by a cold glare from Moon. She   
smiled once again and began to glow a faint golden color.  
  
"Ja ne minna!" and she was gone in a flash of light. The senshi could only stare,   
open-mouthed at her point of departure.  
  
"Yabai," whispered Mercury as the scouts slowly drifted away, each going home to   
contemplate the situation.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   
  
~*Chapter II*~  
  
  
Moon landed in a heap at the local park, weak from teleporting solo. She gritted   
her teeth and stood up. She walked on shaky legs until she collapsed on a park bench. It   
was then that she noticed she was still powered up. She had forgotten to untransform from   
Super Sailor Moon. She gripped the heart shaped locket and concentrated; the uniform   
slowly disappeared to be replaced by her regular sailor outfit. She opened her eyes as she   
felt lost strength returning. Her head began to pound and a voice began to permeate her   
thoughts.  
  
^ Hello? Can you hear me Moon? ^  
  
#Hai Usagi, loud and clear. #   
Moon focused her thoughts until she could feel Usagi and Serenity's minds link with her's.  
  
{What happened to you?}  
  
#I told them we had to go and that Venus was to lead. #  
  
^You weren't too mean with them were you Moon? ^  
  
#No. Now enough about the Senshi. We have to figure out what were going to do next. #  
  
^WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY WE!?^  
  
#Stop shouting baka! I can hear you. #  
  
{Would you care to explain Moon? You were the one who got us into this. You need to   
get us out.}  
  
#Well I had an idea of what I wanted to do; I just needed to get away to act on it.   
Now I need some help or we're gonna be stuck here. I can't go back to the Senshi with no   
explanation. #  
  
It was silent for a moment, each contemplating the situation. None of them knew what to do.   
If anyone had passed by the bench in the park at that moment, they would've seen Sailor   
Moon sitting there, eyes distant and unfocused. Then a sparkle dashed across the icy blue   
eyes.  
  
{Moon what was the idea?}  
  
#I wanted to train with cup, learn of a way to control the power. Why do you ask? #  
  
{I think I know of someone who can help us out.}  
  
^Who? ^  
Serenity was silent a moment, wondering if her idea was a wise decision. Finally she   
decided it was and addressed the two women.  
  
{I can contact my mother. She might know how to help us.}  
  
^You can do that? I thought the Queen was, with all due respect, dead?^  
  
{Her body but not her soul. It lives on, in a limbo between life and death. She   
promised she would always be there for me and she kept it. Now I need you two to give me   
complete control.}  
  
#Hai, I'll do it. #  
  
{Usa?}  
  
^I hope this doesn't become a habit with you and Moon. I'm getting really sick of   
being the third woman when this is MY body. ^  
  
{Well..?}  
Usagi mentally sighed. She had already made this decision a first time so it wouldn't hurt   
to do it a second time. Still, she hated not knowing what was happening out there, being   
trapped in the joint mind.  
  
^Hai. Though I have a feeling I'll regret this. ^  
  
{You won't regret it.}   
Moon and Usagi tapped out, leaving Serenity alone.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The body of Sailor Moon closed her eyes. When they opened, they were the soft silver   
of Serenity's. She blinked a couple of times, getting used to being her own person again.   
The last time she had been in complete control was in the fight with Beryl. She had been   
in the battle with Wiseman, but her future self had intervened in that battle and it wasn't   
the same as with Beryl. She would have gladly marveled in her power, but now was not the   
time. She had a mission. She summoned the ginzouishu and focused her thoughts into the   
task at hand. She closed her eyes, using memories, concentrating on thoughts of her mother.  
  
"Serenity"  
  
She snapped her eyes open to see a golden sphere. She kneeled on the ground in front of it,   
peering into its golden depths. Queen Serenity stood tall and proud inside the 2-foot sphere.  
  
"Mother," whispered Serenity, tears coming to her eyes, "I've missed you so much!"  
  
"Sweet daughter, I've missed you more than life, it hurts me that I can not hold you   
now. You look so beautiful and vibrant, so full of life. Please, tell me how you've been,   
what has happened since the downfall of the Silver Millennium?"  
  
Serenity, not anxious at all to end the rare visit, took her time and told her mother   
what had befell the Senshi since the reawakening of the planetary soldiers. She soon came   
to the end of her tale.  
  
"And now we are trying to control the power but..." her sentence trailed off as   
she felt the presence of a magical cable being attached to her. She cursed silently.   
Serenity had not been stupid. She knew the Senshi would not let her go as easily as it  
may have seemed. She had taken precautions to shield herself against the vestiges of   
Mercury's computer when she was summoning her mother. She had not, however, thought to   
evade Endymion's link to her. She estimated the amount of time it would take before the   
Senshi and Endymion found her. She only had ten minutes. Her attention once more focused   
on the soul of her mother contained within the golden sphere.  
  
"We need help. We were wondering if..."  
  
"I could help you?"  
  
Serenity nodded her head dumbly. Her mother always knew how to handle a situation.   
Queen Serenity heaved a great sigh.  
  
"How do you expect the soul of a dead Queen to help you Sere-chan?"  
Serenity's face brightened. She knew her mother would ask that and as always, she had a   
ready answer.  
  
"Well I know that a soul has no mortal power whatsoever, but there is one thing   
you possess..."  
  
"Which is?" the Queen had the look of a suspicious old wizard, wary of the conniving   
thief who threatens to steal her secrets.  
  
"You have the power to go between dimensions, see other worlds. You know of places   
and people that have the ability to train with great amounts of power. You have wisdom of   
worlds beyond us."  
  
If the Queen's face could have paled, it would have.  
  
"You're asking me to put you in danger Serenity."  
  
"Mother I know, but this is the only way I can think of to do this. Please?"  
Serenity's soft silver eyes gazed into the reflection of her mothers. Queen Serenity's   
eyes suddenly lit up with understanding. She knew what the real purpose of the mission was.   
She smiled kindly at her daughter, almost sadly.  
  
"For you Serenity I would do anything. Wait here for a few minutes. I'll be back   
momentarily."  
  
The Queen winked out of sight, leaving Serenity staring into the cool, dark night.   
She pondered what she had seen in her mother's eyes. She had thought it was understanding   
of her plea, but it had the depth of something more, as if the Queen knew something she didn't.   
She had only moments to think as the golden sphere suddenly returned.  
  
"I think I know of a place where you can go. It is in another dimension where   
powerful beings live." Serenity cheered inwardly. Then a thought struck her.  
  
"How are we supposed to get there?" The Queen shook her head slowly.  
  
"You mean you." Serenity was puzzled.  
  
"I thought you were coming, after all I did summon you."  
  
"Yes, but the power you have over me is very little. I will have to leave this   
world in a few minutes dear. I would gladly stay, but I'm not alive. I'm not flesh and   
blood." Serenity screwed up her nose in frustration.  
  
"Well then how am I supposed to get there? I surely don't have enough power to   
transport myself between dimensions. Not even the Time Guardian, Pluto, does." The Queen   
smiled ruefully.  
  
"I never said I couldn't transport you there." If Serenity had been confused before,   
she was lost now.  
  
"You just said you couldn't come with us!?" The Queen smiled, the patience of a   
mother intangible.  
  
"I can't, but I can send you there." The Queen braced herself for the next question   
she knew was coming her way.  
  
"But you said you had no mortal power?"  
  
"True, I did say that, but I said mortal. Serenity dear, you have to understand that   
I have other powers, ones that no mortals can use."  
  
"Oh...O_O...I see. Well then when do we leave? It will only be a matter of minutes   
before the Senshi find me." Serenity didn't have to say goodbye, she knew she would see her   
mother again someday, if not alive, then in death. The Queen gave Serenity a wry smile.  
  
"How about right now..."  
  
She threw her hands in the air, creating a beam of gold light. It disappeared in the clouds   
for a moment, and then reappeared in a golden loop. It was way too far in the air. Serenity   
looked at her mother skeptically. O_o.  
  
"How do you expect me to jump through that thing?"  
  
"I don't" and Serenity found herself floating from the ground.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Makoto stood on the battle scene alone. She was furious to say the least.   
Everything had happened so fast. First the unexpected youma attack, then the disappearance   
of Usagi. The other Senshi had been so confused and shocked, that they didn't know how to   
act. They had all left to go home.   
  
They left.   
  
Makoto clenched her fist tightly together.   
  
They left.   
  
The thought screamed through her mind over and over again. It made her angry. They had let   
their best friend, leader, Princess, disappear with no explanation.  
  
They left.  
  
They hadn't even tried to stop her. Venus, who was supposedly leader now, had said nothing.   
Makoto sat down in a pile of rubble. She curled her knees up into her body and laid her   
head on them. She felt even worse than the rest. Usagi had been the first person that hadn't  
been afraid of her and made her feel welcome. She had let her leave. She had said nothing   
to stop her. Makoto sat there, letting her anger take control of her. She was still in her   
uniform and the cold wind bit at her legs, but she didn't care.   
  
Finally she jumped up, her anger finally giving her an idea. She grabbed her   
communicator. She knew what to do. She flipped it open and pressed the Mercury symbol.   
Usagi wouldn't have done nothing. She would have gone after them if the Senshi had   
disappeared. She wouldn't let Usagi down.   
  
The screen lit up to show not Mercury, but Luna. Makoto widened her eyes in surprise.   
The Lunar cat had tears rolling down her furry cheeks. Makoto felt her heart go out to   
the cat. Of all the people Usagi had affected the most Luna was the main one. Usagi was   
like a daughter to her.  
  
"Oh Luna, I'm so sorry," she began, tears coming to her own eyes, "I know how much   
Usagi meant to you." The cat sniffed and gave Makoto what she guessed was a weak smile, if   
you could call it one.  
  
"It's alright Mako-chan, I'll be fine. I've gotten through worse things with Usagi,"  
she was putting on a brave front for Makoto, but she could see through it. Luna's face   
turned to one of seriousness, "Now what is the meaning of this call, I was having a   
discussion with Ami."  
  
"I want Ami to call all the Senshi back to the battle scene." Makoto's expression   
was one of cruel intensity. Luna knew the look and nodded her head. Makoto closed the   
communicator and waited.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Senshi arrived on the scene 10 minutes later. They all had red, puffy eyes and   
were constantly sniffing. Makoto realized that they were suffering just as badly as her.   
Usagi had been their first friend as well. Michiru and Haruka had not rejoined them,   
claiming they had other affairs to attend to. Chibi-usa had not joined the girls either,   
having been told to stay home by Luna. She didn't need Usagi's parents worrying about   
both girls if they couldn't find her. Mamoru looked a little better than the girls.   
Makoto knew the cold exterior was only a front, a barrier to keep his emotions from showing.   
Most of them were still in their pajamas, the outfit they had been in when the youma had   
attacked. Minako wasted no time in getting to the point.  
  
"Why did you call us here Makoto?" Her light blue eyes were rimmed with red. She   
had evidently been affected as well. Usagi had always been her number one fan when she had   
been Sailor V. There was no coldness in her voice, but the way she used Makoto's name made   
the tall brunette cringe. She quickly recovered. She scanned the other teens with her   
penetrating gaze, making sure they were listening.  
  
"I think we all forgot to do something when Usagi left. We forgot to care about her.   
We didn't stop to think of ways to get her back, too much in shock. Well I say that now   
is the time to act, before it's too late." She stared accusingly at the girls, letting her   
words sink in. They hung their heads in sorrow, Makoto's words finally dawning realization.   
  
Ami's head lifted, a fierce determination shining in her navy blue eyes. Makoto   
could see the wheels of genius turning in the blue haired girl's head.  
  
"Why didn't I think of it before," Ami muttered to herself, "Yes that's it. It's   
so simple" Luna looked at the girl strangely, worried about Ami's sanity. Ami took out her   
henshin wand and held it before her. The other girls soon took the hint.  
  
"Henshin yo!" ordered Luna. The girls wasted no time. When the lights and power   
changes ceased, there stood Mercury typing furiously at her mini computer.  
  
"We could've found her 5 minutes ago if I'd have thought of this sooner." She typed   
in the final keys and the computer beeped.  
  
"Nani!?" screeched a shocked Mercury. Jupiter sidled over to stand next to the Water   
Senshi and peered over the girl's shoulder into the computer's screen. She frowned. How did   
Ami read that thing?   
  
"What's it say?" she asked cautiously, aware of the way Mercury's shoulders tensed.   
Mercury turned to address the other Senshi as well as the cats.  
  
"Moon's blocked out my tracer. She put up a magical barrier and I can't track her.   
Every time the computer tries to find her signal, it says 'Life form not found'."   
  
"Great," muttered Artemis, "Now what are we supposed to do. We don't have any other   
way of finding Sailor Moon besides the Mercury computer." Everyone hung their heads in   
despair.  
  
"I think I know a way." Six heads whipped around to look at Tuxedo Mask. They hadn't   
even seen Mamoru change. His mouth was set in a tight line, no emotion showing through.   
The nervous twitch of his eyebrow gave him away.  
  
"Usako and I have a bond with each other, courtesy of Serenity and Endymion. We can   
feel each other's pain and know each other's location. It's not as exact as Mercury's   
computer, but it never fails." He turned his face away as a tear made its way down his   
cheek. It was gone in the blink of an eye. Luna stepped forward and stood next to the   
masked warrior.  
  
"Can you feel her now?" He gave her a vague nod. "Where is she?" He turned to   
face all the Senshi.  
  
"She's in the park, ten minutes from here." Venus gave a laugh of triumph and   
charged to the front of the group. Her orange and blue uniform swished in the wind with   
her long soft gold hair.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go get our leader!"   
  
The battle scene was empty in a few seconds, not one trace of the Senshi left.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Serenity felt the breeze as it caressed her cheek. She giggled. There was   
something about being 1000 feet in the air that was exhilarating. She glanced over and   
looked at her mother who was floating beside her. They were getting closer to the loop.   
She closed her eyes, aware of the magic's proximity. It left a tingle on her skin.  
  
They stopped.  
  
She opened her eyes in surprise. They were two inches away from the portal. She turned to   
face her mother.  
  
"This is it dear, end of the line." Serenity noticed tear tracks on the Queen's   
face. She hadn't realized how much she would miss her mother. "I'll miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you more." She leaned over and gave a kiss to the ball. It wasn't   
a material thing, so she couldn't touch it. Queen Serenity gave her daughter a smile.  
  
"Serenity, I need you to let Sailor Moon take control." Serenity gave her   
mother a blank look. Was she crazy?! Why not voice that thought?  
  
"Are you crazy?! Why do you need her?" The Queen heaved a great sigh.  
  
"Where I'm about to send you, well, I'm afraid you might get hurt. I need someone   
who is trained in hand-to-hand combat to arrive there. Though you are a good fighter,   
I need someone who is better. Not only is Moon good in hand to hand combat, she also   
has great skills in magical attacks." Serenity opened her mouth to speak but was silenced   
by a look from her mother. She frowned and nodded her head.  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Her eyes rolled back in her head. When they returned, they were the   
cold blue of Moon's. "You called Majesty?" Queen Serenity smiled sadly, already missing   
her daughters warm spirit.  
  
"My loyal soldier, I require you to make the transdimensional teleport." Moon   
crossed her eyes in confusion, and then a light of understanding came on. She nodded.   
She began to turn away, facing instead the gold loop.  
  
" Oh and Moon," said the Queen. Moon turned around, "Please, take care of my   
daughter. I don't want to see her anytime soon, in death that is. Good luck!" And Queen   
Serenity was gone in a flash of gold light.   
  
Moon glanced down to the ground to see the Senshi, staring up at her in panic.   
Mars was yelling furiously, her black hair shaking and her red uniform whipping in the wind.   
She smiled down at them and disappeared through the loop.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Senshi arrived on the scene to see the flash of gold light. They looked up in   
time to see Moon.   
  
"Get down here you meatball headed idiot!" yelled Mars. She shook her hands angrily   
and stamped her foot down. Where did Sailor Moon think she was going?! Moon gave them a   
smile and disappeared through a golden loop.   
  
"No!" Tuxedo Mask clutched at his chest and fell to the ground, the link broken.   
This time the Senshi knew Moon was truly gone.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The end.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
J/K *~_~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"KAMEHA MEHA!" shouted Gokou as he let loose the huge blast. Vejita dodged it as   
if it were the wind. Gokou breathed heavily. He was tired, hungry, and disoriented. Why   
the hell did the 'Mighty Prince' wake him up to spar at 4:00 am?   
  
Gokou's mood quickly soured as he reviewed his situation. Unfortunately Vejita   
picked that time to move in and attack. Gokou decked him in the jaw. Vejita went flying   
through the air only to come in contact with Gokou's foot. He oomphed and fell to the   
ground. That kick had knocked the wind out of him. Red began to blur his vision.   
  
He stood back up into a defensive position as Gokou landed. Gokou, seeing Vejita   
ready to attack, held up his hands in the sign of a halt. Vejita stopped mid-charge.   
Gokou panted doggedly, trying to recover lost oxygen. He glanced up to see Vejita, the most   
annoyed expression on his face, waiting impatiently.  
  
"Look Vejita, I'm tired, hungry, and not at my best. I don't know what psychotic   
little voice in your head told you to wake me up to spar, but I suggest you stop talking to   
it. Now if you don't mind, I'm going home to rest." Vejita glared at him, death radiating   
from his coal black eyes. Gokou swallowed. Maybe he shouldn't have used those exact words.   
Too late now, Vejita was out for blood. He stood up to his full height, ready to defend   
himself against Vejita's attacks.  
  
Gokou shielded his eyes. A fierce flash of gold light had blinded him. For a minute   
he thought Vejita had gone super Saiyajin, but soon realized the flash had come from behind   
him, from the forest. He turned around to see a swirling golden loop hanging over the forest.   
He felt as Vejita stood next to him, the battle forgotten, to watch the scene. The loop   
opened up, deposited something, and disappeared.   
  
The night was a deep black once again. Gokou's sixth sense kicked in. Something or   
someone out there had a powerful ki; a potentially dangerous one. The two men exchanged   
glances, knowing what was on each other's mind. Vejita gave Gokou a smirk and shot off   
into the night. Gokou stood there dumbfounded, caught off guard by the Prince's actions.   
He then came to his senses and took off after Vejita.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Moon landed in a crouch on the forest floor, or what she guessed was a forest.   
She bared her teeth and growled at the sky where the portal had once been. Why couldn't   
that damn portal have deposited her closer to the ground? An ache began to creep up her leg,   
the landing having jolted her muscles. She stood to stretch before it became a cramp.  
  
It was dark, her being able to see barely anything, no moon being out. The forest   
was lit only by the unnatural brightness of the stars. Huge oak and pine trees towered   
over her. The forest smelled of clean air and fresh rain, nothing like Tokyo. It vaguely   
reminded her of...  
  
A twig snapped. She dropped back into her crouch and whipped her head around; too   
late. Something assaulted her. It was huge. She couldn't even scream. She struggled to   
get a grip on the thing as it landed on top of her. She grabbed fur. Fangs gripped her arm.   
She reflexively kicked it, knocking it off of her. It landed in a crouch.   
  
Moon stood up and braced herself for the next attack. She could make out the form   
now. It was a bear, the size of a baby elephant. Long yellow fangs dripped with her blood,   
beady black eyes narrowed onto her form, and rough black fur glinted in the starlight. It   
sprang toward her, slashing with its huge red claws. Moon kicked it in the head, a claw   
tearing into her leg. The bear hit a tree and slouched onto the ground.   
  
Moon backed up, wary of the slightest movement. The bear got back up again,   
crouching on all fours. It was going to jump her again. Moon was ready for it this time.   
It lunged.  
  
MOON TIARA ACTION!  
  
Only the head made it to her. She tossed the decapitated item onto the writhing body.   
She turned away from it, not enjoying the fact that she had to kill one of nature's creatures   
to survive.   
  
Something landed in front of her, something human. Moon growled. Why did everything   
happen to her? She ducked. Human or not she wasn't taking any chances. She rose up quickly   
and threw an uppercut. She met air. A warning went off and she narrowly missed a kick to   
the head. The figure swept her off her feet and she rolled away before its foot stomped   
down.   
  
It growled and leapt after her. She waited until it was right over her and kicked   
out with both feet. Contact. The figure hit a tree hard, snapping the thick trunk in two.   
It stood groggily to its feet and staggered away. Moon could make out a masculine form with   
incredibly tall hair.   
  
Moon watched in awe as he jumped into the air. He began to light up in a blue fire.   
Moon was half afraid that he would burn himself alive, but soon realized that he was   
controlling the power. He began to build up a huge amount of fire into his outstretched   
palms, and Moon realized, with dread, that he planned to throw it at her.   
  
She quickly reviewed her weapons available to her that might have an effect on him,   
but dismissed the thoughts when she evaluated the power behind them. She glanced back up   
at the man.   
  
His fireball was getting bigger.  
  
She growled and began to call on the last of her energy reserves. The power began   
coursing through her body, out of control. She didn't care if she couldn't handle it;   
she wasn't going out without a fight. She expelled the lethal energy from her body, death   
the only thought on her mind. Blackness began to overtake her vision, and before she   
knew it she was on the ground. The last thing she heard before she completely passed out   
was' "Vejita NO!" Then the black took her.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
WHHHEEEEWWWWWWW!!!!! Chapter 2 baby! I know ya'll was wondering when I would finish it.   
  
Stay tuned for chapter 3~~ an unexpected occurrence. What does that mean?   
Wait and find out.  
Well till next time,   
  
  
Peace,  
  
Midnight of Shadows *^_~*


	3. Now, before we do this...

Crossover To My World  
Chp.3  
Rating: PG13 (language)  
By: Girlshorty7 ~Midnight of Shadows  
Email me ^_^: Quimon7@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: Shorty is sitting at one end of a round wooden table, while a man and a woman   
sit at the other end. They have a pencil and pad in their hands, ready to ask   
questions. Their nametags say Akira Toriyama and Naoko Takuechi.  
Naoko: Shorty, are you aware of the fact that you forgot this disclaimer in the prologue   
and chapter1?  
Shorty: Yes and I apologize for that.  
Akira: Shorty do you own Dragon Ball Z/GT in any way, shape or form?  
Shorty: Not to my recollection.  
Naoko: Do you own Sailor Moon in any way, shape or form?  
Shorty: Not to my recollection.  
Akira: Do you have any money?  
Shorty: No  
Naoko: If we sue you, what would we get?  
Shorty: Some bootleg Sailor Moon episodes and my younger (very annoying) brother.  
Akira: Do you think Piccolo is sexy?  
Shorty: sweat drops> is this relevant?  
Akira: No  
Shorty: Can I go now?  
Akira and Naoko turn to each other and talk in low tones. Shorty waits nervously, scared   
for her life. She is quite fond of her tapes. The two adults turn to face the nervous   
teen.  
Naoko: After reviewing the facts we have concluded that you do not own either Anime in any   
way, shape or form.  
Akira: You may go.  
Shorty runs from the room, hoping to never go through that again.  
  
Hey all you crazy people. Can you beleive all the reviews I got for the chapter 1 and chp 2? You may not consider it as a lot but it makes me feel special! Ne wayz...for   
any one wondering why Usagi doesn't have such a big role yet, don't worry. Usagi has a   
MAJOR role in this fic....she just doesn't know it yet!  


$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$   
  
I use a lot of Japanese Kanji in the story. I would like to apologize to all those   
who know the language well. I know I used some terms that might not be entirely correct,   
but hey, I got my words off the net.^_^. Here's a list of meanings that I found:  
  
Iie - no   
Nani - what  
Shukketsu suru mayotta - a bleeding stray  
Koko ni kiku - here, listen   
Neji-mari - screw-ball  
Zan'nen - regrettably  
Onegai, Usagi, jama suru de nai - Please, Usagi, don't interrupt  
Ginzouishu - Silver Crystal  
Iya-iya nagara - unwillingly  
Baka - stupid, dumb, etc.  
Hai - yes, ya  
  
Also I have to differentiate the different characters speaking when it comes to telepathic   
speaking.  
Sailor Moon: #-#  
Usagi: ^ - ^  
Serenity: {-}  
  
  
Crossover To My World  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Last time...  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
She quickly reviewed her weapons available to her that might have an effect on him, but   
dismissed the thoughts when she evaluated the power behind them. She glanced back up at   
the man.   
His fireball was getting bigger.  
She growled and began to call on the last of her energy reserves. The power began   
coursing through her body, out of control. She didn't care if she couldn't handle it; she   
wasn't going out without a fight. She expelled the lethal energy from her body, death the   
only thought on her mind. Blackness began to overtake her vision, and before she knew it she   
was on the ground. The last thing she heard before she completely passed out was' "Vejita NO!"   
Then the black took her.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
~*Chapter III*~  
  
  
Vejita had not expected to find a girl when he came to investigate. He expected to   
see an evil warlord trying to control the universe, or another Freiza wannabe, but not a girl.   
The starlight illuminated her silhouette and two round balls sat atop her head. She was   
standing up, coming out of the crouch she had been in.  
  
He looked along the ground for signs of movement. The smell of salt caught his nose   
and he looked to his left to see a decapitated bear. It was grotesque. He diverted his   
gaze to the girl, breathing heavily. His eyes scanned the area around her, checking for   
weapons. There were none.  
  
'Did she kill the bear by herself?' he thought amusingly. A second glance told him   
she had. There were gashes a deep as a bear claw on her leg and bite marks on her arm. She   
was losing blood, but not as much as a normal human given the circumstances. He sniffed the   
air again and found her aroma to be different from a human. She smelled like power. Raw,   
uncontrolled power. Maybe she was a wannabe.   
  
'Take her out before that fool Kakkarot gets here,' his mind whispered. He smiled   
sadistically and dropped in front of the unsuspecting girl. She growled. Vejita, caught   
off guard, narrowly missed the uppercut. He leaned back and threw a kick at her face. She   
sidestepped and he knocked her off her feet. Her brought his foot down hard enough to crack   
cement but she rolled away. He growled. Why was she being so difficult to destroy? He   
was not about to be jousted by a girl. His control on his anger slipped and he lunged at her   
recklessly. Big mistake. Her long legs knocked him into a tree, snapping it in two. Damn   
those heels hurt!  
  
Blind fury began to overtake him. He only saw red as he rose into the sky. The girl   
did not follow. Vejita smirked, he had one advantage over her, and he fully intended to use   
it. He began to build up his power. The power surging through his body was exhilarating.   
He initiated his Big Bang Attack. He glanced over to the girl to see the fear on her face.   
His smirk broadened into a grin, but was quickly replaced by a scowl as she glared defiantly   
at him. His rage augmented. His attack was nearly complete.   
  
He closed his eyes, concentrating on the finishing touches to the ball. His eyes   
snapped open as a warning went off in his head. A huge ball off energy was headed straight   
for him. He dropped lower in the air, the energy ball scorching the top of his hair. The   
girl was unconscious. The last bits of his control snapped and raw, unrelenting anger surged   
through him. He released the attack. He didn't hear the shout, or see the flash of red.   
All he saw was the explosion, as the attack tore through the forest, killing plants and animals   
alike. It left a wide trail in its path before it dissimilated.   
  
The smirk returned as he landed on the ground. He turned around and was greeted by   
the shock of his life. There stood Kakkarot with the girl in his arms. Vejita walked up to   
the softhearted warrior, ever ready scowl on his face. Kakkarot was too preoccupied with the   
girl to even notice. He growled. THAT caught his attention.  
  
"Baka! Why did you save her?! She tried to kill me! She's too dangerous to be   
allowed to live!" He snapped. Gokou looked him in the eyes, a frown on his face.  
  
"A saw her in my visions Vejita. You can't just kill someone without knowing who   
they are. No hoka ni, you probably gave her a reason to kill you." Vejita looked away from   
the Saiyajin's accusing stare. He began to turn away, intent on leaving when a glow caught his   
eye. The girl was glowing in a soft pastel pink color.  
  
"Are you doing that baka?" he asked cautiously. Gokou stared up at him, a scared   
expression on his face.  
  
"Iie," he whispered. They both stared at the girl in Gokou's arms. Her wounds were   
closing up, adjoining to become mere bruises. As the glow stopped, their attention was drawn   
to her leg. The wound was still open, though smaller, and still bleeding. Gokou's brow   
creased in worry. She would bleed to death if she didn't receive medical attention.  
  
"We need to wake Bulma up, she'll know what to do," he said to Vejita. Vejita only   
hmphed and flew in the direction of Capsule Corporation, Gokou right on his heels.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vejita signaled for Gokou to wait by the front door and slipped into his bedroom   
window. The metal frame, covered partially with rust, grated against the windowsill. He   
stood by the open window for a moment, letting his eyes adjust to the dark.   
  
A king sized bed stood in the middle of the large room. There was a huge walk-in   
closet on the left and the right side of the room. A door opposite the window led out into   
the hall. Another door, 3/4's away from the door to the hall, opened into a bathroom. A   
plush royal blue carpet laid spread over the entire room. Draperies of blue and silver hung   
from the posts around the circular king-sized bed, hiding the occupant inside. Lavender hair   
peeked through the draperies and over the edge of the bed. Vejita sauntered over to the bed   
and pulled the curtain aside. Bulma lay sleeping, a book in her hand halfway finished,   
breathing gently.  
  
He shook her shoulder. She stirred and rolled over onto her side, back facing him.   
He growled.  
  
"Bulma," he whispered in her ear. She didn't move.   
  
"Bulma!" this time with a little more force. She still slept. Vejita sighed in   
irritation. There was an idiot waiting outside the door with a bleeding girl in his arms and   
this woman was in dreamland!  
  
"BULMA!!!" he screeched.  
  
"Nani?!" Bulma sat up in bed, rubbing her sore ears. Vejita smirked, that's what   
she got for not getting up the first two times he called her name. Bulma glared at him,   
ready to cuss the hell out of him. She opened her mouth, only to get it clamped shut by   
Vejita.  
  
"Normally I'd love to hear you try to hurt my feelings woman, but now is not the   
time. Kakkarot is waiting outside the front door and he's picked up a shukketsu suru mayotta."   
He removed his hand from her mouth and she sat in shock for a while before the information   
fully registered. Then she popped out from the covers and jumped from the bed. She was   
wearing M&M boxers and a sleeveless sheer t-shirt. She shivered and headed for the door.  
  
"Get a robe on woman," he sneered, actually concerned for her health.   
  
"Shut up baka!" she replied nonchalantly and dashed out the door. Vejita opened his   
mouth to reply, but she was gone before he could say anything. Agitated, he stalked out the   
door, grabbing a robe on the way.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bulma rushed down the stairs, thinking about the strange events along the way. What   
did Vejita mean by 'bleeding stray'? The last time Gokou had brought home a stray, Chichi   
made him get rid of it. Of course that stray had been Vejita. She grinned at the thought.   
  
She reached the door, flung it open and was greeted by the shock of her life. Gokou   
stood there with a bleeding GIRL in his arms! She stood there for a minute, not really   
believing what she was seeing.   
  
"Uh, Bulma, do you mind letting us in? She's not getting any better bleeding right   
here." Gokou reminded her. Bulma blushed and stood aside to let him in. Then she got down   
to business. She pressed a button on the wall and ten robots immediately rushed out.  
  
"Number 1, you get medical supplies, number 2, you get a bedroll, number 3, you get   
water..." And she gave out orders to all the rest. After all the supplies came out, she was   
ready.  
  
"Gokou, set the girl down on the bedroll and step aside," she ordered. He did as told.   
Bulma kneeled next to the bedroll and dipped a rag in a bowl of water. She cleaned out the   
gash and added antibacterial cream. Next, she stitched it up and wrapped it. After all the   
surgery was done, she decided to check the girl's pulse. She placed the stethoscope on the   
girl's chest, and jumped away clutching her ears. Unfortunately Vejita had also picked that   
time to show up.  
  
"What's wrong baka? Never heard a heartbeat?!" He sneered. Bulma's face was ash   
white. She flushed and turned to address the men.  
  
"I...I...I...heard...." she stopped stammering to catch her breath and talk straight.   
  
"I heard three heartbeats!" Gokou scratched his head in confusement and Vejita scowled.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Gokou.  
  
"Well a normal person has two beats per second, I heard six, therefore giving her   
three hearts," she answered. Gokou was lost. How could someone have three hearts?  
  
"Are you sure Bulma?" he questioned doubtfully. Bulma finally came out of her stupor   
and the anger from Vejita's words came back to her.  
  
"Yes baka!" she snapped, and then she calmed down, "Koko ni kiku," she said softly.   
Gokou came over and placed the stethoscope over his ears. Bulma put the metal disk over the   
girl's chest and his eyes widened in surprise. O_O.  
  
"Now listen to this," and she placed the disk over her own heart. Gokou did a double   
take.  
  
"Wow! There is a difference!" he said enthusiastically. His expression soon changed   
from happy to tired. He stood up from where he had kneeled on the ground and stretched his   
muscles. 

"I think it's time for me to go home. I'm tired. Can you watch her over tonight?   
We'll deal with her in the morning." Gokou yawned, the weariness beginning to seep into his   
bones. Bulma stood up and shivered, the chill night air finally getting to her. Vejita came   
up behind her and wrapped her in the robe. She was too tired to even protest.  
  
"Go home Kakkarot, we'll deal with her," answered Vejita. Gokou nodded, too tired to   
talk and walked out the open door. It slid close behind him. Seconds later, he was home.  
  
Bulma took one last look at the fleeting Gokou through the window and turned back to   
the situation at hand. She pressed a button on the wall and the girl was surrounded in   
lasers. 'Just for security's sake,' she thought silently, 'Don't need her wandering around   
the house. What happened to her any way?' She turned her head to look at Vejita and voiced   
her question aloud. He grunted and picked her up western style.   
  
She snuggled into his arms as he headed up the stairs. She listened attentively as   
he told her what happened and smirked when he said he was the one beating Gokou when the   
girl showed up. She knew it was the other way around but said nothing. Let Vejita have his   
pride. Her curiosity peaked when he told her about the healing glow. By the time he   
finished his tale they were in the bedroom. He dumped her on the bed and headed to the   
bathroom to take a shower. She shrugged off the robe and got under the covers, falling   
asleep in seconds.  
  
Vejita returned from the bathroom ten minutes later. He saw Bulma sleeping and   
decided to join her for once. He crawled into the bed and lay against her. She felt the   
heat of his body and wriggled closer. It was a while before Vejita fell asleep, his mind   
filled with doubts. That night he dreamed of demons.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
No one noticed as the girl began to glow a soft golden color; or when she suddenly sat up   
Indian style. The only sound heard through the house was the voices of three different women   
all mixed together.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Moon was drifting. There was no other way to describe the feeling. First she felt   
extreme pain, and then the pain went away when the blackness came. She remembered bits and   
pieces of what happened. Claws, teeth, spiky haired men. Those memories came back to her   
in snatches.   
  
She couldn't feel her body and that panicked her. She vaguely wondered if she was   
dead. Then the voices began to penetrate through her unconscious mind.  
  
"Sailor Moon? Can you hear me? Open your eyes," said a gentle voice.   
  
What the... open your eyes? Moon's mind spun in circles.  
  
"Are you sure she's not dead Serenity?"  
  
"Iie Usagi, I don't think so. If she were dead, would we be here?"  
  
"I guess not. What she do anyways, get hit by a plane? It wouldn't be beneath her   
intelligence you know."  
  
"Naw. I don't think so. I think she got in a fight. Look at how tired she is, and   
she is not stupid Usagi. That was a mean thing to say!"  
  
"Feh, she deserved it. All those times she would pick on me. She's the reason why   
I hate giving up control to someone else; you never know what's going on out there. We could   
be on Venus for all we know."  
  
"I know. I hate it too. I mean if one of us dies while we're in control, then we   
all die. It's bye bye world and hello mother."   
  
Moon popped open her eyes to see two mirror images of her self in the wrong colors.  
  
"Feeling better Moon?" that one, with the silver eyes and silver hair, sounded like   
Serenity.  
  
"Get up stupid," Usagi. Blond hair, blue eyes, smart aleck, definitely Usagi.   
Moon scowled. What was going on here? How come she could see Serenity and Usagi? She sat   
up Indian style and waited for her head to stop spinning. Usagi and Serenity sat next to   
her, waiting for her to speak.  
  
"Am I dead?" Moon asked warily. Serenity and Usagi exchanged glances and Usagi burst   
into giggles.   
  
"No," replied Serenity. Moon heaved a sigh of relief. Now that she got that out,   
time to start asking serious questions.  
  
"What in Pluto's name is going on here?" Moon asked. She tried to keep her voice   
calm, but she could feel the panic rising inside her.  
  
"What are you talking about neji-mari?" said an irritated Usagi. Moon bottled down   
her anger. Usagi would pay for that remark later.  
  
"How come I can see you to?" she asked. Usagi and Serenity exchanged glances   
again, both thoroughly confused. Moon scowled. If these two didn't know what was happening,   
then they were in deep shit. She decided to put a little more emphasis in her question.  
  
"We share a body as you both know..."  
  
"Zan'nen," muttered Usagi. Moon glared at her and continued on.  
  
"Which means we exist in one mind. We communicate through our souls, so that means   
we don't see each other. Have you two thought, for one moment, why you're able to see one   
another!?  
  
"Uh no," mumbled Serenity. Usagi and Serenity finally realized the seriousness of   
the situation and took on worried expressions.  
  
"What's this mean? Are we in danger?!" Usagi asked frantically. Moon took a deep   
breath. Time to think, that's what she needed. What did all this mean? A possibility formed   
in her head, but she didn't like the suggestions. She needed to find something out before she   
came to those conclusions.  
  
"Calm down Usagi. I need to ask you two something," she waited until she had the   
girls full attention before continuing, "Do you feel a little disoriented, like you're   
floating away, being pulled in another direction?" They both nodded their heads. Moon's   
scowl deepened.  
  
"I'm afraid that this could mean either one of two possibilities. One, we're dead..."   
Usagi began to open her mouth, but Moon went on.  
  
"But I don't think that's possible because we would have been in the afterlife already,"   
she was silent a moment, not sure if she wanted to say the next possibility.  
  
"And..." asked Usagi warily, fear in her eyes.  
  
"Two...we're separating."  
  
"NANI!?" screeched Usagi. Serenity placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder and she slowly   
calmed down. Then Serenity turned to look at Moon, intense silver eyes staring into her own.  
  
"Are you sure?" Moon nodded her head. Serenity let out a long breath. This was not   
good. Usagi, who by now was partly calm, looked at the other two with confusion in her eyes.  
  
"I've never dealt with anything like this before," she began hesitantly, "I'm scared   
and unsure of what to do. What will happen to us?" Serenity nodded her head as if to agree   
with Usagi. Moon creased her brow in thought. She would have to tell them. Not the whole   
truth to the bone, just the parts they needed to know.  
  
"Well back in the Silver Millennium, I used to be a part of the Queen, kind of like I  
am with you two."  
  
"Whoa," muttered Usagi in awe.  
  
"Onegai, Usagi, jama suru de nai. Now when Beryl attacked, I wanted to go join the   
battle, lead my fellow soldiers in retaliation against the dark force. The Queen for one   
reason or another wouldn't give me control. I was fated to sit back and watch as one by one   
the Sailor soldiers died. When the princess was killed, the Queen finally took action. I   
warned her not to use the full power of the Ginzouishu, but she ignored me. It wasn't until   
after she sent Luna and Artemis away that she released me. She used the power of the Ginzouishu   
to separate us. Before we separated, we were in a stasis field much like this one. She told   
me she was going to merge me with the princess, and she herself would die. I begged her to   
let me take her place, but she would not listen. She said it was necessary, it was meant to   
be. Then our souls separated and I was joined with the princess. That was the last thing I   
remembered." Moon ended her narration then, her voice on the verge of tears. She then   
gathered strength and continued on.  
  
"I don't know why, but our body is separating. I have no idea what will happen to us   
once it happens. Maybe one of us will die, maybe we'll end up in our own bodies, who knows."   
Moon finished her speech and looked to Serenity and Usagi. Serenity had a look of   
understanding. Usagi looked like she had a question. Moon sighed; she hoped it wasn't a dumb   
one.  
  
"Yes, Usagi?" Usagi looked at Moon bewildered, surprised that the woman could read   
her expressions so well.  
  
"I was just curious about one thing. Assuming that we do separate and become three   
different bodies, which is likely to happen right?"  
  
"Hai, most likely," replied Moon.  
  
"That means we'll each have our own minds and flesh right?"  
  
"Hai," answered Moon, her interest peaked. What was Usagi getting at?  
  
"Well... will we all be the same age?"  
  
"Huh?" said Moon, truly perplexed. She hadn't thought of that. Usagi took this as   
a cue to go into detail.  
  
"Well I know that since I was born in this century that I'm 16. You two were around   
in the time of the Silver Millennium. Serenity said she was 17 when Beryl killed her so that   
makes her 1017 years old. Moon you were around in the Queens time, and maybe even longer   
than that, who knows. What I'm trying to say is, will you two be the same age you were   
when you died, or will you be the same age as me?"   
  
Moon sat in thought for a while, not sure what to say. Usagi had a good question   
and she wasn't sure if she knew the answer. She decided to give them the best one she   
could think of.  
  
"I guess we'll be the same age we were when we died. At least Serenity will be, I'm   
not so sure about me."  
  
"What do you mean by that Moon, surely you'll turn out like Serenity?"  
  
"Not like that Usagi. I was never reborn like her, so technically I never died."   
Both girls were lost by now.  
  
"Then how did you end up merging with my mother?" asked Serenity.  
  
"Iya-iya nagara." joked Moon.  
  
"No seriously," warned Serenity. Moon glanced at the two girls.  
  
"That is something you two DON'T need to know."  
  
"But why?' whined Usagi, tired of Moon dodging the questions. Moon glared at the   
two girls.  
  
"You wanna know so bad, ask the god of Uranus!" and with that last statement, she   
got up and walked away into the blackness. Usagi and Serenity looked at each other, confusion   
written all over their faces. They shrugged and waited for Moon to calm down. Then the   
black void suddenly began to glow gold. Moon rushed back over to the other girls, her face   
alarmed.  
  
"It's happening," she whispered.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Whoa! Gots to say chapter 3 is like whoa!   
N  
E  
Wayz  
Stay tuned for chapter 4. New developments occur at Capsule Corporation and the Z warriors   
have their hands full. What happens to Moon, Serenity, and Usagi? ^_-  
  
Peace  
Girlshorty7   
  
  
Hey if anyone's wonderin why I use Girlshorty7, it's my original penname before I became Midnight of Shadows.   
Sorry for the confusion.   



	4. A Gathering of Old Friends

Crossover To My World  
Chp.4  
Rating: PG13  
By: Girlshorty7 (Midnight of Shadows)  
Email me ^_^: Quimon7@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: Vejita and Goten are sitting on the ground, stunned expressions on their faces.  
Vejita: I can't believe that Shorty doesn't own Dragon Ball Z/GT.  
Goten: I can't believe it's not butter.  
Vejita: O_o what?  
Goten: I mean, I can't believe Shorty doesn't own Sailor Moon either.  
Vejita: This is awful. If it weren't for Naoko Takuechi and Akira Toriyama, Shorty would be ontop of the world.  
Goten: Eh... maybe not. If it weren't for them, we would have never crossed Shorty's mind.  
Vejita: What are you talking about Shorty's a genius. She created this story. SHORTY IS THEMOST WONDERFUL WOMAN IN THE UNIVERSE! - nexttobulma  
By now Vejita was on his feet, his hands in the air, and a triumphant grin on his face.  
Goten eyed Vejita warily.  
Goten: (mumbling) you're retarded.  
Vejita: WHAT?! You dare to make fun of the great Saiyajin Prince.  
Goten sweat dropped and backed away from Vejita who was pretty mad.  
Goten: Umm...yikes!  
And he dashed away, Vejita right on his heels.  
Morale: Don't make fun of Vejita.  
Shorty: I do not own either Anime so don't sue me. I have nothing to lose except my pride.   
Now if you'll excuse me, I need to save Goten from Vejita...poor guy, he's   
seriously going to get it.   
Shorty dashed away, off to prevent a disaster.   
Besides...what would the story be like without Goten? That oh so adorable face! *^_^*  
  
*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$  


Wassaup crossover fans! As you can see I started this chapter out with the enemy. I   
wasn't going to introduce the evil one until later in the series but I thought, Hey! Why not   
now! Keeps the readers on their toes and curios to know whom the villain is. Hint: It's no   
one you'd ever expect it to be. *^_~*   
Also this chapter is more like a transition episode, which means, not a lot of action,   
so you'll have to be patient. This gives you the chance to get to know the DBZ characters   
better. =)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Crossover To My World  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Last time...  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
"You wanna know so bad, ask the god of Uranus!" and with that last statement, she   
got up and walked away into the blackness. Usagi and Serenity looked at each other, confusion written all over their faces. They shrugged and waited for Moon to calm down. Then the black void suddenly began to glow gold. Moon rushed back over to the other girls, her face alarmed.  
  
"It's happening," she whispered.   
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
~*Chapter IV*~  
  
  
The man watched the holographic image of the world spin round and round. The greens   
and blues contrasted greatly with the white making it look astonishingly beautiful. He lifted   
his gold, jewel-encrusted wine goblet and took a sip of the dark sensuous liquid. His ruggedly handsome features went well with his dark red-gold hair and deep blue eyes. His eyes captured you in their strong gaze and left you feeling soulless. He wore black armor with dark indigo shoulder pads. Medal after medal decorated his breastplate. His long red cape sparkled in the light of the holograph. He sat in a white throne draped with the fur of a white tiger like animal. Next to the throne sat a miniature table with a gold pitcher full of the dark wine. He set his goblet down on it. His lips curved in a smile as he studied the earth.  
  
"Seems I've found you at last bright eyes. I knew you couldn't hide from me forever."   
He commented to himself. A sound came from the corner of the dark room. He turned his head as the girl came partially out of the shadows. He couldn't see her features but he knew very well who it was.  
  
"Whom did you find at last master?" she asked tentatively. He focused his blue   
eyes on her and felt her shrink back into the shadows.  
  
"You know better than to speak without permission cat! Do you consider yourself my   
equal?" He snapped. The girl shrank farther back into the shadows.  
  
"No," she whispered shyly.  
  
"Then what makes you so bold as to speak out of turn?" he questioned. He wasn't angry   
with her. He just got sick pleasure out of making her squirm. He could feel the fear emanating from her.  
  
"I'm sorry master. I was wrong to speak out. I was only curious to know whom you   
had found. I humbly beg you to forgive me," she answered brokenly. She knew she was going   
to get it this time. He smiled a sick, cruel smile.  
  
"Well since you risked severe punishment to ask I'll permit you an answer. I've   
found the one we've been searching for all these years. The one I've been training you for   
dear." He heard her gasp in surprise. He knew he would get that kind of reaction from her.   
  
"Now go run through all your drills one hundred times. I'll punish you later. Expect   
the worst." He turned his head back to stare at the globe again, not even waiting for her   
reply. It came nonetheless.  
  
"Yes sir," she whispered meekly and he felt as she left the room the way she had   
come in, through the shadows. He smiled as he thought of his success.  
  
"Only a few more weeks and victory will be mine. Finally I can get the blood I so   
rightly deserve. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" He laughed triumphantly. He grabbed the cup and drained the last of the liquid. He snapped his fingers and the earth changed to the figure of a woman clothed in a garnet robe. "I've found the one of prophecy, love..." he whispered   
silkily. He squeezed his hand close and the goblet burst into powder, "And there's absolutely nothing you can do about it."   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Golden sunlight filtered through the partly open curtains to fall on the peaceful face   
of a youth. His eyes twitched as dreams took over his slumbering mind. His unbound purple   
hair reflected the sunlight and cast a myriad of colors across his pillow.   
  
Trunks Briefs slept peacefully unaware of the silent house. Slowly his eyes opened,   
his body not fully ready to leave the comfort of his warm bed. He tried to roll over as the   
sun fell across his eyes, but the unmerciful sunbeams reflected from his mirror and followed him to the other side. He squinted his eyes as the sunlight penetrated through the fog in his brain. Finally he relented, seeing as the sun wouldn't give up, and sat up. He yawned, stretched, and sniffed the air for the smell of breakfast he knew his mother would be cooking.  
  
Trunks halted half stretch and smelled the air again. No food. 'Odd,' he thought   
to himself, 'oka-san is usually up by now and cooking breakfast.' He paused his thoughts   
and listened attentively. The house was silent. He glanced to his bedside clock. It was   
already 10:00 a.m. He hopped out the bed and walked out his bedroom door to the hallway.   
He stopped by Bra's door and peeped inside. Bulma's mirror image was sleeping fitfully, in   
the midst of a wonderful dream. Well that explained one of the mysteries; Bra never woke up in the middle of a good dream.   
  
He closed the door to Bra's room and continued down the hall. What was going on   
around here? No breakfast, silent house, no sight of his mother. Sure they had their days   
when they all slept in, but his mother never slept past ten. She was like a clock; her body   
instantly came awake when it was time to get up. He often relied on Bulma to wake him in   
the mornings.   
  
He walked down the hall to his parent's room. The door was wide open. He cautiously   
peeped inside. He mother was sleeping, face down, looking as if she was dead. For a moment   
Trunks thought she was dead, but his fears were calmed when he saw her leg move. Further   
investigation showed a dent in the bed where another occupant had slept. Vejita had probably slept in the bed, which he rarely did.   
  
Speaking of Vejita, where was he? Trunks headed down the hall, this new thought in   
his head. He took the back way, past the empty kitchen to the back door. His father's gravity room was out there. He walked up to the machine and peeped inside the window. It was empty. In fact, it hadn't been used for a while.   
  
"Something screwy going on here," Trunks said to himself. No father, mother still   
sleep, sister dreaming; this was not your usual Briefs' house on a Saturday. Trunks sighed   
wearily and went into the kitchen and made himself breakfast. Cereal would have to do.  
  
"I'm bored," he said aloud, "What am I gon do until everybody else wakes up?" His   
gaze turned towards the TV, suddenly shining in an unnatural light. "I know..."   
  
He jumped up from the kitchen, ran the two little yards, and sprang onto the couch.   
He reached for the remote. It wasn't there. He groped around and under the cushions and   
still found nothing. Finally he looked under the couch. The remote was on the other side.   
He reached for it but couldn't grab it. He climbed over the couch, reached for the remote   
and stopped.  
  
Somebody was out there.  
  
The little hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He could feel them. He   
slowly raised his head and looked. A girl sat no more than 15 feet away from him, surrounded by lasers. Trunks looked around. No one else was in the room. He swallowed the lump in his throat and stood up. He inched towards her, thoughts swimming through his mind. Where did she come from? Who was she? How did she get here? Why was she in his house? Who brought her there?  
  
He stood in front of her now, just outsides the lasers reach. Now what? He looked   
her over from head to toe. She was relatively short judging from the length of her legs.   
Her blond hair was done up in a meatball style with bouncy bangs hiding the red-jeweled   
tiara on her forehead. A tight white body suit with long white gloves, really short blue   
skirt, and red knee-high boots gave her a sailor/warrior look. Little crescent moons appeared here and there on her outfit, the best being her earrings. A huge red bow was right on her chest and contained an odd-looking heart shaped locket. For some reason he was attracted to it. It called to him, the promise of power behind it. Tentatively he reached forward, intent on grabbing the locket. His hand was mere inches away, nothing stopping him. He hesitated and suddenly found himself suspended in the air.  
  
"What the?!" exclaimed Trunks. He swung around to come face to face with Vejita!   
Who, by chance, also happened to be holding Trunks by the scruff of the neck.  
  
"What the hell is your problem boy!" he scolded, shaking Trunks for emphasis.  
  
"I...I...I..."he stammered, truly surprised.  
  
"Well...?" questioned Vejita. He set Trunks on the ground and floated down to the   
ground himself. After all, Trunks was just as tall as him. He couldn't possibly hold the   
boy aloft! Trunks gathered his wits and thought of a good answer.  
  
"I just wanted to get a closer look at her tousan." He dusted himself off as if   
nothing had happened and turned the tables on his father. "Who is she anyways?" Vejita   
shrugged nonchalantly and turned to leave.  
  
"Just some stray Kakkarot picked up. It's none of your concern brat. Leave the   
girl alone Trunks." He cracked a sly smile, "She just might decide to wake up and kill you."   
He then left the room. Trunks stood there, lost and confused. He finally came to himself   
and left the living room. He had a phone call to make.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*RING RING*   
  
"Moshi Moshi, Son house, Chichi speaking."  
  
"Ohayo Mrs. Son, is Goten home?"  
  
Chichi recognized that deep voice, so much like his mysterious father's, but she   
played dumb any ways.  
  
"Might I ask who's calling?" She could practically hear the smile that spread across   
his face.  
  
"It's me Trunks!" She giggled girlishly at his boyish enthusiasm.  
  
"Ohayo Trunks! Goten's home, he just got done with breakfast. Hold on." She   
regrettably set down the receiver. She was hopelessly bored and would have enjoyed chatting with her godson, but the household chores beckoned to her.  
  
"GOTEN! DENWA O KAKERU!" One...two...three seconds passed when Goten dashed around the corner. Chichi rolled her eyes and headed back to the kitchen to finish washing dishes. Goten picked up the phone.  
  
"Sup busta?" He already knew whom it was, no girl ever dared to call him at 10:30 in   
the morning. Only Trunks was crazy enough.  
  
"Is that how you treat your best friend?" Trunks asked jokingly.  
  
"Only on Saturdays. Besides, a decent best friend wouldn't call so early in the   
morning. I was just about to go take a nap."  
  
"My bad, but I need you to come over."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"It's a little complicated to explain over the phone, but to make it blunt, we got a   
visitor."  
  
"Really? Who?"   
  
"Some girl. I woke up and found her in the living room."  
  
"Kami must have answered your prayers!" Joked Goten. Trunks growled into the phone.  
  
"Shut up baka! Seriously though something strange's going on here. My dad is acting   
strange, my mother is sleep, my sister is sleep, I had a cold breakfast, there's strangers in   
my house and I don't think I can take this any more!"  
  
"Trunks calm down. I'll be there in 5 minutes. Just chill till then. Peace!" And he   
hung up before Trunks could say another word. He was about to dash out the open window when Chichi popped around the corner.   
  
"And just where do you think you're going young man?" she asked with her fists on her   
hips and a frown on her face. Goten smiled sheepishly.  
  
"I was just going to Trunks-kun's house mama." Chichi gave him a stern look over.  
  
"Not through the window and especially not looking like that!" Goten looked down at   
himself and realized he was still in his pajamas. Maybe he should have thought ahead a little   
more before dashing out the window. Chichi heaved a great sigh and Goten suddenly noticed   
how old she was.  
  
"Goten, you're 17 years old. I shouldn't have to remind you to do simple things   
you're supposed to remember. Why don't you start taking Trunk's example and act a little   
more mature?" Chichi gave him a weak smile as she finished to show she wasn't angry, just   
disappointed. Goten smiled back.  
  
"You're right kaa-san. I'll go change." He gave her a peck on the cheek and left   
the room to change. Chichi stood there in shock. Was Goten actually listening to her? Any   
other time she would tell him to do something he would roll his eyes and act like he didn't   
need her advice. She shook her head to clear it and went back to the kitchen to finish   
cleaning. This also gave her time to review her thoughts.  
  
Lately she had been feeling strange. She had a tingling in her spine every time   
something new was happening. The time before Radditzu came, she got that all too familiar   
shiver. Now it came back. She suspected something was up ever since Gokou showed up at 5 am with someone else's blood on his clothes. He had refused to talk about it when she asked him and instead rolled over and went to sleep. He didn't even take a shower; just hopped in the bed fully clothed and went to sleep in 2 seconds. It was all very disturbing to her.  
  
She glanced at the clock. It was 10:40 am. She finished the last of the dishes and   
just stood there, peering into the empty sink. She was tired with a capital T. Tired of   
raising kids and tired of living a dangerous life. She needed some extra rest. She exited the   
kitchen and moved into the hall, her eyes half closed with weariness. She slowly made her   
way up the stairs and into her dark bedroom. She crawled into the warm bed and snuggled next to Gokou. Sensing his wife's presence, he moved his arm to wrap her in a loving embrace. Chichi smiled and soon drifted into a peaceful slumber.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Goten put the finishing touches to his outfit and dashed out the room. He appeared   
again 5 seconds later to grab the cell phone off his dresser. He shut the door to his   
bedroom and walked down the hall to his parent's room. The expansive room was as dark as   
night and soft snores filled it. Goten stuck his head in the doorway and scanned around   
until he saw Chichi.  
  
"Ma, I'm gone," he whispered. Chichi curled up closer to Gokou and cracked open one   
eye slowly. She noticed Goten and closed it again.  
  
"Ok dear. Just be careful," she muttered sleepily. Goten said a quick yes ma'am and   
started to leave.  
  
"Oh and Goten," she said. Goten stuck his head back in the door, eyebrows raised.   
  
"Go straight to Capsule Corporation and no where else. I don't want to get another   
one of those phone calls again from someone's mother or from the boys in uniform*. I'll see   
you later young man."  
  
"Yes ma'am," he muttered and stalked irritated from the room. So he had gotten into   
trouble a couple of times because of his irrational thinking and hot temper. She didn't have   
to remind him of it all the time. He raced down the stairs and grabbed his house keys from   
the rack by the door. He left the house and jumped into the air. Goten relished the feeling   
of being able to fly. The wind howled in his ears and whipped his still damp air back. He   
had been soaring for no more than a couple of minutes when he spotted CC.   
  
He landed in front of a pacing Trunks. His purple hair hung chin length and was   
damp. Trunks had obviously thought to take a shower since Goten took so long to get there.   
He was wearing a white sleeveless muscle shirt and dark blue jeans. The matching jacket   
was thrown over his shoulder for now. Goten wondered how Trunks could be so small and   
lean like his father, yet still be muscular. Trunks frowned at his younger and taller   
best friend. Though they were only a year apart they saw each other as equals. Since   
Goten had been old enough to walk they had done everything together. They were more like   
brothers instead of friends. Living in a family full of fighters had given them something   
special in common. Not to mention the fact that they were both half saiyajin.   
  
"Bout time you decided to show up baka! You said you'd be here in 5 minutes. It's   
been 15!" admonished Trunks. Goten couldn't help but notice how much Trunks sounded like   
Bulma at the moment.  
  
"I had to hook my style up! I couldn't come over here looking like a bum," He   
retorted. He was wearing a gray Adidas tee shirt and black sweats. On his neck was his   
ever-fashionable silver chain; the one Bulma had given him for his 17th birthday. Trunks   
cracked a teasing smirk, like his father.  
  
"You always looked like a bum when you came over my house before, what makes this   
time so different?" Goten flushed at the blatant remark. He then gathered his lost pride and glared at the older teen.  
  
"I never leave the house looking like a bum. Damn skippy I don't and you know it!   
Also today is different so I had to look tight." Trunks decided to stop teasing Goten and   
motioned with his hand to follow him into the house. He led Goten down the long carpeted   
hallway to the living room. He paused in the doorway and peered around the corner into the   
room. No Vejita.  
  
"Coast clea..." He turned to tell Goten, but found himself talking to thin air.   
  
"Goten?" He looked back into the living room and spotted Goten standing in front of   
the girl. He joined Goten who had a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
"She looks like a sailor and something else put together. Something dangerous.   
I get the feeling getting caught up with her could be the end to the peace we've had around   
here." mused Goten. Trunks grunted.  
  
"She must be. My tousan is certainly convinced she's dangerous. He caught me trying   
to poke at her and said something about how she could kill me." Goten blinked in disbelief.   
Vejita said that? Couldn't be. This was a person who considered females to be weaker than   
anything, (besides his own darling Bra.) Goten cracked a smile at the remark.  
  
"I always knew Vejita had lost marbles!" he joked. Trunks broke down in laughter.  
  
"I lost what?!"   
  
"EEEEK! Vejita!" exclaimed Goten, "heh..heh..nuthin." He then scooted his way behind   
Trunks. Trunks realized he was left out on the battlefield alone.  
  
"Pussy," he said through clenched teeth over his shoulder to Goten. Goten shrugged   
his shoulders.  
  
"He's your pops," he replied nonchalantly. Trunks turned his head back around to face   
the menacing glare of his father.  
  
"I thought I told you to leave the girl alone Trunks. Furthermore you brought   
Kakkarot's brat with you!" Scolded Vejita. Trunks swallowed the developing lump in his   
throat. He hated facing his dad when he was mad. For some reason making Vejita angry was   
worse than making Bulma mad. One obviously because Vejita could hurt him and two because   
Trunks hated to disappoint his father. Secretly, Vejita was his greatest hero, even if he   
wasn't the ideal father figure. He had to think of a good excuse or he and Goten would be   
running laps around Capsule Corporation all day with Vejita yelling insults behind them every step of the way.  
  
"Well..I..uh...I wanted to show Goten what you caught last night with you're amazing   
power cuz we all know Kakkarot's not capable of capturing a dangerous being all by himself." Goten poked Trunks in the ribs. He stifled his yelp. Vejita examined Trunks closely looking him straight in the eye. Trunks prayed his father's ego would kick in. Vejita backed off, a smug grin on his face.  
  
"Boy, you are damn lucky I'm fond of compliments." Trunks sighed with relief. Goten,   
deciding it was safe, stepped out from behind Trunks. Vejita eyed them suspiciously. Those   
two were always up to something. If Goten got in trouble you could guarantee Trunks was mixed up in it and vice versa. Bulma should have named him Trouble instead of Trunks. Chichi might as well have named Goten, Gotin. Putting their names together you'd get Got in Trouble. A perfect analogy. Vejita hmphed and walked off. He retreated to a corner of the room and sat in his meditative position, almost mimicking the girl's.  
  
Goten and Trunks went into the kitchen and sat behind the counter on the tall stools.   
They were able to see the girl this way. They talked in low tones to keep Vejita from hearing.  
  
"How old do you think she is?" asked Goten. The question took Trunks by surprise. He   
hadn't thought of that.  
  
"Hmmm...hard to tell. She looks like she could be 16 or 17 years old, but at times she   
looks older." They gave the girl another glance over, each lost in thought. Suddenly, Goten   
broke into a wide smile. Trunks marveled at how much Goten looked like his father at the   
moment.  
  
"When she wakes up, I'm going to ask her if she has a boyfriend!" he stated. Trunks   
blinked at him, a blank look on his face. Only Goten would utter such a dufus remark. *S* And this was his best friend? What was the world coming to? -_-;  
  
"But Goten...what about you and Paris? I thought you two were going out again?"   
Goten's face fell at the mention of Paris and Trunks knew he had tapped a sore spot.   
Goten heaved a great sigh.  
  
"We broke up again about a week ago. I walked in on her and Simco having a *romantic*   
session when I went to surprise her with flowers on her birthday. One thing led to another and me and Simco got in a fight. Her mother had to call the police to separate us. We haven't talked to each other since. She calls to apologize every now and then, telling me how much she misses me, but I've learned my lesson. I don't care how pretty she is, I'm not messing with that girl no more." Trunks nodded his approval. He had never approved of her. Heck, she had even made a move on him before, but he never told Goten that. That's what happens when you introduce a country girl to the city!  
  
Their short conversation was abruptly interrupted when the doorbell rang.   
  
"I'll get it!" yelled Bulma as she dashed down the hall. She opened the door to see   
Gohan along with Pan and Videl. Gohan eyes looked red and tired, as if he'd been arguing with someone. He was out of his usual business suit and instead wore a blue dress shirt with black slats and black shoes. He'd exchanged his reading glasses for a pair of sunglasses. Bulma thought it made him look handsome. Videl looked slightly irritated, as if she didn't want to be there. Her short yellow sundress and yellow heels couldn't disguise her mood. She wore a pair of dark sunglasses rimmed with imitation gold to complete her outdoor look. Pan's face was one of usual indifference. Her orange overall dress and white shirt made her look charming if not cute. She also wore her customary orange scarf. Gohan gave Bulma a genuine smile.   
  
"Konnichiwa Bulma-san!" he greeted. They exchanged hugs and kisses and Bulma showed   
them to the den. Gohan stopped in his tracks when he caught sight of the girl. "Uh...Bulma?   
Who's that?" Bulma pulled Gohan the rest of the way into the den. She sat him down in a chair and told him to wait until everyone else arrived and she would explain. A moment later the doorbell rang again and Bulma dashed down the hall. She opened it to see...  
  
"Piccolo! What a surprise!" Piccolo smirked as if expecting that remark. He had   
strayed from his usual attire and instead wore regular clothing. He sported dark blue jeans   
with an orange shirt and dark blue hat that had his name written across the back. He wore the unusual cap backwards to fully display his name. Bulma recalled Gohan buying the cap for him when Gohan was younger. He had only recently convinced Piccolo to wear regular clothing, right down to white tennis shoes. It made the Namek look almost human.  
  
"Am I not welcome here?" he asked accusingly. No matter how a person changed on the   
outside you couldn't change the inside. Piccolo was full testament to that. Bulma blinked.  
  
"Of course you are! You're always welcome here. Follow me. Gohan and his family are   
already here." Piccolo ducked to clear the doorway as he followed Bulma. He raised his   
eyebrows in question when he spotted the girl but didn't stop. Gohan jumped to his feet when Piccolo entered the den.  


"Piccolo-san! I'm glad you decided to come and I see you wore the clothes I bought   
you!" he greeted enthusiastically. Piccolo frowned.  
  
"I had nothing better to do and my other clothes got dirty so don't get all excited."   
Gohan wasn't the least bit hurt by Piccolo's remark. He was used to it. He immediately began talking of recent events. Videl sneered at Piccolo. Like Chichi she wasn't too fond of the seven foot Namek.  
  
"You'd swear you love him more than me," she mumbled. Gohan stopped talking.  
  
"What?" he asked. Videl shook her head. He shrugged and continued talking. Piccolo   
smirked and leaned closer to her, dropping his voice to a whisper so only she could hear.  
  
"He would...if he knew what I did." Videl glared at him, a warning to keep his mouth   
shut. Gohan watched the scene in bafflement. What just happened? He scratched his head and shrugged his shoulders, one of his father's habits. He soon continued the nonsense conversation with Piccolo. It was then that Pan tugged on Bulma's dress. Bulma wore a dark violet short sundress that tied behind her neck with huge light blue roses all over it. Her light blue heels matched for a charming effect. She had brushed her now long lavender hair into a high ponytail and tied it with a blue rose scrunchie   
  
"Yes munchkin?" she asked. Pan frowned at the tender nickname. She hated being called   
names no matter how sweet they sounded. She looked up to Bulma with big brown eyes.  
  
"When's Bra coming down? I'm bored." She stated rather bluntly. Bulma smiled at the   
innocent question.   
  
"She'll be down in a little bit Pan. I just got her up and dressed before I answered   
the door. I'll go get her if you like." And with that Bulma disappeared around the corner.   
She reappeared five minutes later with a two-year-old Bra in her arms. Bra's outfit was an exact mimic of Bulma's only it had straps instead of tying behind the neck and she wore little baby blue tennis shoes to match. Her lavender hair was tied back in its usual ponytail with a baby blue rose barrette. She clutched a white object close to her chest. Bulma bent closer to examine it.  
  
"Bra, what in the world are you holding on to? I know it's not one of your stuffed   
animals," she questioned the little girl. Bra grinned from ear to ear and held the object out   
for all to see  
  
"Papa!" she cried triumphantly. Bulma sighed. The little girl had one of Vejita's   
white gloves. She didn't know why the rug rat was so attached to him.  
  
"Bra I'll never understand you," she muttered and left to answer the door once again.   
Pan stooped down to come eye level with Bra, a smirk on her face.  
  
"Hey Bra I got a new game for us to play today. All you need to do is get a fork and   
meet me by the lamp in the living room."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trunks and Goten watched as each new guest arrived, all familiar faces. Yamucha, Puare,   
Kuririn, Ju-hachi, Marron, Tienshinhan, Lunch, Chaotzu, and Oolong.  
  
"Where's Kamesinnin, Oolong?" asked Bulma. The little pig, dressed in his red trousers   
and green suspenders, answered her question rather vaguely.  
  
"He said he didn't feel up to it," was his only reply. Bulma decided to let the   
subject drop. Chichi and Gokou showed up late, claiming they had overslept. At least they   
showed up fashionably late. Chichi had reverted from her normal pants and dress to a light   
flowery red dress. The dress reached to her feet and was covered in multicolored assorted   
flowers with slits up the sides. Her red heels completed the look. Gokou actually looked   
decent. He wore long khaki shorts, brown sandals and a white polo shirt. Bulma smiled   
approvingly and winked at Chichi. She knew the woman had probably gone thru hell to get him to wear it.   
  
All of them had had the same reaction to the girl as Gohan, save for Gokou, and Bulma   
had told them all would be explained in the den. As soon as Chichi and Gokou were situated   
Bulma told the tale, with help from Gokou. After about 15 minutes the den was death silent.   
It was then that Vejita decided to appear. He strolled in, wearing a brown sleeveless shirt,   
sleeveless black jean vest and matching jeans with his fingerless black gloves, and did a double take. He turned to glare at Bulma.  
  
"Woman, what the hell are all these people doing here?!" he growled. Bulma gave him a   
sweet smile. No way was Vejita going to ruin her mood today. Today was a good day, if not a   
bit odd.  
  
"Vejita, in case you've forgotten, which I can see you have, today is the first reunion   
barbeque. None of us have seen each other for a very long time without there being some big fight going on. Today is a day to just chill and relax." Vejita snorted and left the room to return to his previous task, watching the girl. Bulma rolled her eyes at his departing back. The only reason he didn't object was because of the guarantee of food. She laughed inwardly. Only a saiyajin!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Goten and Trunks sat at the table stunned.  
  
"I don't get it?" spoke Trunks after a while. Goten looked at him, a questioning look   
in his eyes. Trunks went on. "Well you heard mom's story, heck she talks loud enough for the whole house to hear."  
  
"So?" asked Goten, obviously hinting for Trunks to continue.  
  
"So how can a girl like that just fall out the sky? Is she an angel? A demon? Or maybe   
an alien?" he pondered. Goten shrugged.  
  
"I have no idea. She most definitely isn't a demon and she doesn't look like an alien."  
  
"Neither do saiyajin," Trunks pointed out, "Except for their tails."  
  
"Good point," replied Goten, "Do you think she could be another saiyajin?" The innocent   
question had Trunks stumped. He thought about it, then he looked over at the girl in question and shook his head.  
  
"I don't think so. For one, she doesn't have a tail and for two, dad said only four   
survived and Frieza killed them all except for him and Gokou. Also I don't think saiyajins   
have long blond hair and run around in sailor outfits." Goten nodded in agreement. It was   
then that Bra came into the kitchen. She tugged on Trunks pants leg insistently. Trunks   
looked down annoyed.  
  
"What?" he asked irritated. Bra pointed to the silverware lying on the counter in   
front of him.  
  
"Fouk," she stated, pointing to get her point across. Trunks didn't think before   
handing it to her and she skipped off happily to the living room.   
  
*SMACK*  
  
"OW! What was that for Goten?" Trunks rubbed the back of his sore head while Goten   
glared at him.  
  
"You idiot! You just handed you're two year old sister a fork!" he yelled. Trunks   
shrugged.  
  
"So?" Goten's mouth dropped open. And they said he was dumb!  
  
"So nothing! Think Dodo. What in the world is a two year old gonna do with a fork in   
the living room?!" Trunks eyes widened in realization at what he'd done and he dashed off   
after Bra, Goten right on his heels. They rounded the corner in time to see her raise the   
fork. He wouldn't catch her in time if he ran. He leaped and caught Bra's wrist right before she shoved the fork into the electrical outlet. He wrestled the fork out of her hand and dragged her to the couch where Goten was waiting. He stood her up on the arm of the loveseat so that they were about eye to eye.   
  
"Bra what or who in the world gave you the idea to stick a fork in the electrical   
outlet?!" he scolded. Bra grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"Pan-chan!" she squealed happily. Trunks sighed. Sometimes she could be so much   
trouble.  
  
"Bra don't you ever do that again or I'll get papa's monster to eat you." Bra's eyes   
widened in horror and she clutched the white glove tighter. Trunks set her on the ground.   
  
"Now go sit with Papa until it's time to go out." Bra hopped off happily singing.  
  
"Con ban wa  
sho ti ma  
luko ja deni o  
mipo saw  
ha ma ma  
papa ro lo po!" Vejita roared with laughter as Bra settled in his lap singing the   
song over again. It was then that Bulma walked in and heard Bra singing.  
  
"Vejita what in the world is she singing? I don't know what language that is but I   
don't think its baby talk cuz you seem to understand it perfectly well." Vejita smirked as he answered her question.  
  
"Oh it's not baby talk. In fact she's singing in perfect saiyajin." and he broke into   
laughter again. Bulma crossed her eyes in puzzlement.  
  
"How in the world does she know saiyajin Vejita? She sings that song all the time.   
Have you been teaching it to her to get even with me?!" she asked hotly.  
  
"Oh I didn't teach it to her. She learned it own her own. If you remember Trunks did   
the same thing when he was two." Bulma cooled down.  
  
"Well what is she saying that's got you laughing so hard?" Vejita smiled secretively   
and winked at her.  
  
"Its a secret. I'll tell you alright...one day." And he broke into laughter again.   
Bulma stalked from the room irritated. Vejita whispered something in Bra's ear and she stopped her song. Goten and Trunks exchanged looks and flopped on the couch.  
  
"You're family is too weird Trunks. How'd you get her so scared like that?" asked   
Goten. Trunks smiled as if remembering a distant memory.  
  
"I convinced her a terrible monster lived in my tousan's gravity room that would eat   
her if she was bad. It works. If you tell her not to do something once, she'll never do it   
again." Goten was shocked to say the least.  
  
"Wow! She's pretty smart. I remember when Pan was two we use to have to let her learn   
the hard way about not doing things. The fork for example. She did it and was scared to go   
near electric items for two weeks. She never pulled a stunt like that again." He sat up   
straighter and looked around the room. "Speaking of Pan, I think it's time her and I had a   
heart to heart. Oh never mind I'll do it later."  
  
"Oh!" Both teens sat up straight.  
  
"Did you do that?" they asked each other. They turned as one to look at the girl.   
She was glowing! Her pigtails had risen in the air and were floating as if a breeze were   
blowing. The glowing was a soft white color, like moon light. Her hair was slowly going   
through a color change cycle, from root to tip. It swirled from blond to silver, silver to   
blond over and over again. Her lips were moving but no sound could be heard.  
  
Trunks and Goten looked at each other, shocked.   
  
"I think you better call your mom Trunks," whispered Goten.  
  
"Uh Mom, I think you better come in here, that girl is awake!" Yelled Trunks. Bulma   
rushed into the room immediately, followed by every one from the den. They broke out in   
excited whispers as they stood back and watched the girl go through her phase.   
  
Bulma walked up to the glowing girl, turned off the lasers and knelt in front of her.   
She reached out with her hand but stopped when the girl's eyes snapped open. Her head turned slowly, stiffly, and her eyes focused on Bulma. They were swirling different colors also. They went from Deep blue, to icy blue, to silver. The swirling stopped on the icy blue and Bulma felt her heart freeze. Those eyes were so cold and fearsome.   
  
"Hanarete iru!" came the low voice. It echoed and mixed with the voices of two others.   
Bulma stood up and backed away, her gaze still trapped by the girl. Finally the swirling began again and Bulma blinked her eyes rapidly as the spell was broken.  
  
"Are you okay Bulma?" asked Chichi, "You look a little pale." Bulma shook away the   
other woman's concern with a wave of her hand. She smiled and nodded then focused on the girl again. Her eyes had remained open and were still swirling. Bulma didn't know what was   
happening but she didn't like it. Those eyes had been so cold and devoid of spirit. She had   
felt as if looking into those eyes was like being dunked in the Antarctic Ocean. The   
experience left you feeling shaken inside and out.   
  
The glow began to increase and the swirling became faster and faster. The light   
became so bright they had to cover their eyes to keep from getting blinded.  
  
"OH NOOO!"  
  
"YAAAAAA!  
  
"FREEDOM!"   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The group watched in amazement as a series of visions appeared before their eyes...  
  
The First...   
  
A young woman with silver hair is running through a garden, fear written all over her   
beautiful face. Anger burns in her blue eyes as a shadow approaches fast behind her. She   
stumbles and falls, but continues to drag herself through the bushes. Her clothes are so   
covered in dirt they are unrecognizable. Some of the clothing rips as she drags herself   
through the thorny rose bushes. Blood rises from the scratches but she ignores the pain. The shadow gets closer and closer every second. She glances back once, only to turn back forward and crawl faster. She finally comes to a dead end and cringes against the rock in fear as a large hand decorated with blue and gold rings slowly reaches for her....  
  
The Second...   
  
A battlefield is spread all before them. Dead bodies and wounded people are scattered   
across a fallen building and a dying garden. Among the dead are women dressed in sailor   
outfits in a variety of colors. Their faces are frozen in determined and sorrowful   
expressions. In the center of the ruins a young girl with silver hair and silver eyes is   
screaming in terror as a dark man dies in her arms. Her white dress is soaked in the man's   
blood. He says something to her and slowly the life begins to fade from him. She screams in   
agony as his head rolls limply to the side, his chest heaving no more. She kisses his lifeless   
lips and reaches to his side. Tears run down her face as she grabs his sword....  
  
The Third...   
  
A woman in a black robe frantically runs down a long, dark corridor, a baby in her   
arms. The blanket folds back to reveal a girl with starling blue eyes and little blond curls.   
The baby cries out in fear but the woman only clutches it tighter to her chest. They come to a sphere-shaped room where a circle of candles is burning in the center. The woman sets the baby down in the circle and places an unknown pendant around her neck. The woman's hood falls back to reveal blue hair as she chants words. Seconds later the baby disappears in a flash of blue light. The woman turns suddenly as a man burst into the room, a sword dripping with blood in his hand. He raises it high overhead....  
And suddenly the visions stop.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The group blinked rapidly to adjust to the normal light. Everyone gasped in shock.  
  
"Hey! She knows how to do the multi form technique!" Burst out Kuririn, "But how did   
she do it in so many colors?"  
  
Where one girl had been now lay three! One, who looked to be older than the other two,   
had long silver hair. The girl on her right had silver hair also and the one on her left stood   
out from the other two with her long blond tresses. They all had the same odd twin bun with   
pigtails style. The oldest remained in the original sailor out fit. The blond wore white   
sqorts with buttons going up on the side, pink spaghetti strap tee shirt with a white bunny on the front, and white sneakers with low cut socks. The last girl looked like a princess only   
heard of in fairy tales. Her outfit alone outshone the others.  
  
She was dressed in a white strapless silk chemise gown. The iridescent fabric   
shimmered like moon light and reflected back every color of the rainbow. The silky dress had three layers underneath. The fourth layer was a lace pattern of crescent shaped moons. Small luminescent pearls hung on silk thread down the length of the gown. The top of the gown was circled in gold ringlets going all the way around until the back of the gown dropped into a sharp v-cut. Inside each ringlet was a pearl shaped into crescent moons. A string of pearls looped around under the ringlets, followed by two thin ribbons, a looped cord, and another string of beads. A wondrously large white bow was tied at the back. The ribbon ends swirled down in lovely spirals to the bottom. On her feet were sparkling white heels with strap ties around the ankles. A pearl crescent moon buttoned the straps in place. On her wrist was a bracelet of lovely white pearls. Her earings were large crescent moon shaped pearls. Around her buns were pearl bracelets with gold links. On her forehead was a glowing golden crescent moon. It stood out against her pale skin and silver hair. Her pigtails were wavy and went down her back like waterfalls. The whole effect was dazzling. It gave an air of power to her. Her hand was curled tightly around an object that was glowing in a steady gold pulse.  
  
"Oui my head," muttered the Sailor girl. She rubbed her head and slowly sat up.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I present chapter four. Finally done. I know it took forever and a day (Actually two), but hey, I'm not perfect. For those of you wondering about Serenity's dress, I revised it a little, gave it a bit more glamour. Well stay tuned for chapter five. What happens now that the girls are separated? Also we find out a little more about Veji's history. Could be interesting so check it out. *^_~* --Gotta love that face. It's so kawaii! *~_~* (Hehe)   
  
Translations:  
Con ban wa  
sho ti ma  
luko ja deni o  
mipo saw  
ha ma ma  
papa ro lo po - wouldn't you like to know (heehee)^_^  
Denwa o Kakeru - you have a phone call  
Hanarete iru - stay away   
  
Peace,   
Girlshorty7  
(Midnight of Shadows) *~_~*  
  
  



	5. One Becomes Three

Crossover To My World  
Chp.5  
Rating: PG13  
By: Girlshorty7 ~Midnight of Shadows  
  
Disclaimer: Usagi and Moon sat at a long wooden table, each at opposite ends glaring at eachother. Usagi slammed her hands down.  
Usagi: You take that back Moon! You know it's not true!  
Moon: Take what back dufus?!  
Usagi: That Shorty doesn't own Sailor Moon! I won't believe it! And my name is USAGI!   
Get it Right!  
Moon: Well it's true! Some woman named Naoko Takeuchi does.   
She leaned forward in her chair  
Moon (whispering): And guess what?   
Usagi sat forward, eyebrows raised.  
Usagi: What? Tell me?  
Moon grinned evily.  
Moon: She doesn't own Dragon Ball Z/GT either!  
Usagi: *GASP* Masaka! It can't be true! Vejita say it aint so!  
Vejita stood in the doorway, his head lowered in defeat.  
Vejita: I'm afraid it is so Usagi. Akira Toriyama does.   
Usagi backed away from the table, her eyes filling with tears.  
Usagi: This is terrible. It's lies...all lies! I won't believe it!  
And she dashed away from the room.  
Shorty: *S* Sadly It's true. I don't own either Anime in any way shape or form. Now don't   
pass out or anything. Everything will be okay. *Sniffle* Look on the bright side.   
At least I won't be sued ne?   
  
*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$  
This is just a small note to yall...to those of you asking me to send Moon and Serenity back to the SM dimension, sorry but I can't do that. The story requires that all three of them be there to participate. If you refer to the chapters 1 and 2, you'll recall that they are there to be *trained* in handling the power of the sacred cup. I hope this doesn't disappoint anyone, but I'm not going to change my whole plot to satisfy a few readers.

On to the story.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Crossover To My World  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Last time...  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
"Hey! She knows how to do the multi form technique!" burst out Kuririn, "But how did   
she do it in so many colors?"  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
~*Chapter V*~  
  
Moon sat up slowly, rubbing her sore head. That was one hell of a seperation! She   
wondered how long it had been since she'd felt pain like that. A sparkle teased at the corner   
of her eye. She pulled her hand away puzzled and to her surprise, the hair in her hand was her   
own silver! She smiled joyfully. It had been so long since she'd seen her own silver. She   
marveled at it, the color almost hypnotizing. She tore her gaze away long enough to look to   
her right and saw Serenity, still out. She looked to her left and saw that Usagi had actually   
fallen asleep instead of being knocked out. She sighed. Usagi was Usagi where ever she was.   
Mischief sparkled in Moon's eyes. She reached over and plucked Usagi's nose. Usagi shot up   
instantly, rubbing her sore nose.  
  
"Owww!" she pouted, "Who did that?" She looked at Moon and glared, "Why don't you go   
pick on Serenity baka!" Moon took one look at the fuming Usagi and giggled maniacally. Usagi   
hmphed and turned her back on the insane Moon. She crossed her arms angrily. That woman had   
serious issues! Moon didn't hear Usagi gasp and go quiet.  
  
Moon looked down at Serenity, sleeping now and with a peaceful expression on her face.   
She looked so content. The sparkle returned. She pinched Serenity's nose. Serenity snorted   
and sat up.  
  
"Owww!" she cried. She glared at Moon, her face mirroring Usagi's, "You could've just   
shaken me baka! I don't sleep like Usagi you know!" Moon gave her an allstar smile and broke   
into hysterical laughter. Serenity gave her an odd look. Moon was awful giddy. What had   
gotten into her? She took her gaze off of Moon and glanced at the still Usagi. "Usagi are   
you..." her sentence trailed off as she finally noticed her surroundings and her reaction   
reflected Usagi's.  
  
By this time Moon had controlled her hyperness and looked at Serenity and Usagi.   
Both were open mouthed at gawking at something. Moon followed their gaze and lifted an eyebrow   
in surprise. A big group of odd looking people were watching them, shocked into silence. Moon   
grinned. They must have given them quite a show. She stood up and dusted herself off. She   
decided she might as well break the ice since no one else was gonna do it.   
  
"Are ya'll just gonna stare or introduce yourselves? I know I'm beautiful, but damn!"   
A lavender haired woman shook her head, coming out of her stupor. A black haired guy in khaki   
shorts suddenly keeled over in laughter, evidently catching on to her joke. Moon winked at   
him. This was her kind of guy. Seconds later the short one joined him. A spiky haired guy in   
the corner set aside the little girl in his lap and stood up. She attached herself to his leg.   
Moon recognized him as the one she had fought in the woods. Her body stiffened. He glared at   
the laughing men.  
  
"Idiots," he sneered. Lavender hair approached Moon and made a curteous bow, her eyes   
never leaving Moon. Moon smirked. This was a cautious woman. She mentally reminded herself   
to never get on her bad side. She stood up straighter. Bulma noted that none of the girls had   
the bandage from last night on their legs. She reminded herself to ask about that later.  
  
"Before I introduce myself, I need to know if you plan on taking over the universe or   
your just here for a visit? You're not from the future are you?" Moon crossed her eyes and   
scratched her head. What? Bulma couldn't help but laugh at the girl's expression. She looked   
too much like Gokou when she did that!   
  
"Ha ha, never mind, I can tell you're on our side. Watashi wa Breifs, Bulma, what's   
yours?" Moon grinned broadly. Back to kindergarten days huh?  
  
"Watashi wa Sailor Moon, but you may call me Moon for short." She returned the bow.   
When she righted she moved her arm, signaling for the other two girls to get up. Serenity and   
Usagi scrambled to their feet, assured now that it was safe. They returned the polite bow,   
Usagi more clumsily than the others.  
  
"Watakushi wa Serenity, Princess of the Moon Kingdom." She curtseyed.  
  
"Watashi wa Tsukino, Usagi." Bulma couldn't help when a little giggle escaped her   
lips. The girls looked at her, confusion all over their faces. "What's so funny?" asked   
Usagi. She didn't like people laughing at her for no reason. Bulma shook her head in apology,   
showing the girls she meant no offense.  
  
"Gomen, it's just that you all have moons in your titles." She turned her body   
slightly so the rest of the crew was visible. The crew quickly gathered around Bulma, each   
trying to get a closer look at the girls. Trunks and Goten came from behind the couch and   
joined the others. Vejita crept from the corner and stood to one side of the girls, Bra still   
attached to his leg. Moon watched him from the corner of her eye, still not trusting. Bulma   
pointed to him.  
  
"That's my uh... husband, Vejita and my little girl Bra. Over there is my son Trunks."   
Their gazes followed her as she moved on to each new person. "That right there is Chichi and   
her husband Gokou. That's their sons, Goten and Gohan, and that's Gohan's wife Videl and their   
daughter Pan. That's Kuririn, his wife Ju-hachi, and their daughter Marron. This is Yaumcha,   
Puare, Chaotzu, and Oolong." Bulma put her hand up to her mouth and whispered to the girls.   
  
"Watch yourself around Oolong, he's a pervert." she winked and continued with the   
introductions. "That's Tienshinhan and his fiancee' Lunch. Be careful when she sneezes.   
And that big tall Namek is Piccolo." The girls had to crane their necks just to see his face.   
He glowered down at them, not liking to be stared at. Serenity and Usagi diverted their gaze,   
but Moon glared defiantly back. A hint of a smile appeared on his face and vanished. This   
little woman had some guts!  
  
Bulma jumped in between them and ended their little staring contest. ^_^;  
  
"Well now, since everyone is introduced why don't we go out back for the barbeque.   
We're late. We should've started an hour ago. You girls can tell us all about yourselves   
then."  
  
"We'd like that very much," spoke up Serenity. Usagi pushed her way up next to Bulma,   
dinner plates in her eyes. *@_@*  
  
"BarbeQue! Did you say BaRbeQue!" Bulma backed away, suddenly feeling she shouldn't   
have mentioned food.  
  
"Uh ya. I'll tell dad to set up three extra places for you girls." she said. Moon   
smirked.  
  
"You better make it four," she said slyly, "Usagi here eats like a starved dog!"   
Usagi blushed furiously at the blatant comment and reached to choke Moon. Moon glared at her   
and she dropped her arms, hopelessly defeated. Serenity sighed. Those two would never stop   
fighting.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They emerged from the back door into a yard filled with benches and picnic equipment.   
All the benches had been pushed together to form a long table. The gang began to sit down,   
each sitting in their preferred seat. Three spaces were left for the visitors. Usagi   
immediately took up a seat next to Vejita. She didn't seem to notice the stares she got from   
everybody else, her mind too preoccupied with the thought of food. Serenity was about to join   
her but was stopped by Moon. She looked at her puzzled.  
  
"What did you hold me back for?" she asked. Moon gave her a stern look, like her   
mother.  
  
"Serenity, we need to be careful around these people. Whatever questions they have let   
me answer them. I don't want them to know too much about us until we know about them. Queen   
Serenity sent us here to train with the cup. If these are the people that are supposed to   
train us, all good and well, but don't forget our mission. Also I think you need to change   
you're outfit. I don't think you need to run around in your formal gown all day." Serenity   
nodded then scratched her head in puzzlement.  
  
"How am I supposed to change. I don't exactly have an extra set of clothes with me."   
Moon smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, I got you covered kiddo. Just give me your hands." Serenity reached out   
and grabbed Moon's hands. Moon closed her eyes and they both began to glow a soft blue.   
Slowly their clothes disipitated to be replaced by new ones. Every one at the table turned to   
see the girls as they were glowing. They were surrounded in an icy blue sphere.  
  
"Are they gonna split again?" asked Marron. Ju-hachi shushed her.   
  
Finally the glowing stopped and the two women were clothed in a set of different outfits.   
Serenity wore a short sporty gray and green-blue dress. The color really set off her eyes. It   
tied behind her neck and had a white crescent moon on the front. She also wore white tennis   
shoes in the same style as Usagi. She still wore her crescent moon pearl earrings. Around her   
neck hung a silver chain. Attached to the chain was a heart shaped miniature crystal with   
silver coverings all around so only the center showed through. Serenity looked down at her   
crystal in shock. How had Moon made it so small? She looked at Moon.  
  
"How did you do that?" she asked shocked. Moon winked at her. She was wearing a very   
exposing outfit! Serenity thought it made the woman look powerful and somewhat fearsome. She   
wore a two piece light blue and silver skirt set. The shirt was midriff style and had no   
sleeves. Around her neck was a black velvet choker with a silver crescent moon on it. Two   
thick straps ascended from the shirt to the choker, the choker evidently being the tie for   
the shirt. Around her upper arms and wrists were silver cuffs that had a moon sketched into   
the sides. The skirt was like her sailor skirt only a different color.   
  
The skirts waist dipped into a small v. A braided ribbon functioned as the waist band.   
In the center of the waistband a white crescent moon was situated. A white scabbard hung from  
a belt around her waist. Her hair was done in the twin buns with long, wavy pigtails.  
  
On her forehead was a silver tiara with a light blue jewel in the center. The jewel   
had a silvery shimmer to it in the sunlight. On her legs were long calf length silver boots.   
White Crescent moons were on the top of the boots. Around one of her thighs was a black cuff   
like her arm cuffs. Inserted in the cuff was a small curved knife. The small blade was just   
the right size to throw discreetly. The most disturbing thing about her whole appearance was   
the long curved sword she held in her hand. The blade glinted wickedly in the bright sunlight   
and Serenity back away from Moon. The silver sword was as long as an arm and as sharp as   
Moon's attitude. The handle consisted of a white hilt with black symbols etched into it. The   
symbols glowed slightly with power. Serenity looked closer at the symbols and gasped in shock.  
  
"You...you're a...a...," she stammered, struggling to find the right words. Moon put   
a finger to her lips, signaling for secrecy. She slowly slid the deadly blade into the scabbard,  
letting the sound of leather and silver sliding together sing throughout the yard.  
  
"Yes...I am, but you can't say anything." Serenity nodded.  
  
"Will you tell me later?" she asked hopefully. Moon thought about it and finally   
consented. It was then that Usagi butted in.  
  
"Hey you two!" she yelled from the table, "Are you gonna stand over there and talk all   
day or sit down and eat?!" Moon rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hold on Odango," she teased, "The world's not gonna end if you don't get fed!" Usagi   
growled and muttered something under her breath. Serenity and Moon then decided to join the   
others. Moon noticed as Yamucha's eyes followed her as she went to take her place next to   
Usagi, Serenity right next to her. She looked up to see Piccolo sitting right in front of   
her. She took the time to see where everyone was seated. In her row it began with Trunks,   
then Chaotzu, Lunch, Tienshinhan, Serenity, herself, Usagi (who also had already started   
stuffing her face), Vejita, Bulma with Bra in her lap trying to unsuccessfully escape, Kuririn,   
and finally ended in Pan. Across from her sat Marron, then Ju-hachi, Chichi, Gokou (taking   
Usagi's example and stuffing his face), Oolong (who was trying to discreetly watch her chest   
and failing miserably), Piccolo, Gohan, Videl, Puare, Yamucha, and finally Goten.  
  
Moon wasn't too hungry, and instead took to picking with her food rather than eating   
it. She drank water to her hearts content, feeling more thirsty than anything. Gohan looked   
at her and smiled.  
  
"It seems you and Piccolo have similar eating habits," he joked. Moon cracked a small   
smile and looked at the Namek. He glared at Gohan, not entirely enjoying being the butt of   
his joke. Gohan cheesed. Moon giggled. Those two were goof nuts. It was then that Bulma   
decided to ask questions. She looked at all three to make sure they understood that any of   
them could answer.  
  
"So where are you three from?" Usagi was about to pipe up, but stopped when Moon   
pinched her thigh under the able. Usagi glared at her. Moon gave a slight shake of her head,   
indicating she would do the talking. Usagi's eyes widened in understanding.   
  
"We're from Earth," answered Moon. Bulma frowned at the rather vague answer.  
  
"Where at on Earth?"  
  
"Japan."  
  
"What part of Japan?"  
  
"The east side."  
  
"Where at on the east side?"  
  
"Tokyo." Bulma sighed frustrated. She was getting nowhere asking questions. She   
guessed Moon was going to stay tight lipped until she felt she could trust them.  
  
"Look Moon, I know you don't entirely trust us, but it would help if you could be a   
little more specific in your answers." Moon just gave her a look. Bulma felt her heart   
freeze as those icy blue eyes locked on her. She cleared her throat and diverted her gaze.   
She had to think of something else or they would find out nothing about these girls. Then an   
idea hit her. "Would it help if we told you about ourselves first?" Moon thought over it   
awhile then gave her consent.   
  
Bulma settled in her seat and began the tale of the Dragon Balls. She told of her   
early days of Dragon Ball hunting with Son Gokou and Yamucha. Usagi sat on the edge of her   
seat as she listened to the amazing feats Bulma described. As Bulma continued Usagi began to   
get lost.  
  
"Wait a minute!" she interrupted, "You're telling me that they..." she pointed to   
Gokou, Vejita and Gohan, "Turn into giant monkeys just by looking at the full moon?" Vejita   
growled.  
  
"Kuso!" he spat, "We're not monkeys. We transform into Oozaru, get it right!" Usagi   
grinned and flashed him a peace sign.  
  
"Chill out Veji. People call me Odango all the time but I don't get all worked up   
about it. Besides monkeys sound way cuter than Ooz...whatchamacallit." Vejita looked at the   
girl incredulously. 'Did she just say what I think she did?' he asked himself. He opened his   
mouth to say something, but was speechless. He flushed and hung his head so no one would   
notice. Usagi suddenly felt the shocked stares from everyone at the table.   
  
"What?" she asked, oblivious as always. Goten fell off the bench, laughing hard.   
Bulma shook her head.  
  
"Uh nothing. It's just that....uh...um...oh forget it." and she continued her tale.   
She told of the fight with the saiyajins, Radditz and Nappa, and the final battle with Vejita.   
Usagi glanced at Vejita then, wondering if he was still evil. He didn't seem to care.   
  
Bulma went on to tell of the Namek saga and the huge battle with Frieza. Moon listened   
intently as Son Gokou and Gohan took over the story and described the battle. They jumped   
right into the story of the Androids and the destruction they caused. She was especially   
interested in the Super Saiyajin era. Some of the stunts they pulled off were amazing and   
sometimes downright outrageous. It was no wonder Queen Serenity sent them to these people.   
They were more than qualified for the job. By the time Bulma finished her tale, the girls   
were completely enthralled.  
  
"Wow," breathed Serenity, "You have all come such a long way and accomplished amazing   
tasks. I'm glad our world is not that way." Bulma looked at Serenity knowingly.   
  
"Well...?" she started, "Are you gonna tell us your side of the story now?" Moon sat   
in thought for awhile.  
  
"Maybe," she muttered. She couldn't help it if she was so untrusting. Usagi glared at   
Moon.  
  
"That's not fair Moon! They gave us their side of the story, they watched us overnight,   
fed us, and were polite enough to ask us to tell our story when they could've very well forced   
it out of us! If you don't tell them, I will!" Moon scowled at Usagi, knowing deep down   
inside the girl was right.   
  
"Usagi is right Moon. I'm afraid I'll have to side with her and tell the story if you   
won't." spoke Serenity. Moon was at a loss for words. Her associates were ganging up on her!   
Finally, with a great sigh, she relented.  
  
"Fine. But I'm only telling as much as they need to know. You two can tell all about   
your past but mine is no one's business." Moon stated. Usagi beamed, happy to have finally   
gotten the best of Moon. Moon glowered at her. "Don't think too much of yourself Usa," she   
growled. Moon settled her icy gaze on everyone at the table. She noticed as Bulma pulled a   
handheld recorder but didn't care. She wondered where to begin and finally settled on the   
silver millenium, back to the time when Beryl first attacked.  
  
"In our world, we didn't start in our present day and time," she began. She noted the   
lost looks, "Me and princess Serenity existed in a world and time called the Silver Millenium.   
This was a prosperous time for all the planets and the planetary alliance was ruled by the fair   
Queen Serenity. Under her guidance the Moon kingdom was able to become the top kingdom in all   
the galaxies."  
  
"What's the Moon Kingdom?" interrupted Yamucha.  
  
"The Moon Kingdom was just what it sounds like. A kingdom built on the moon and run   
by a civilization known as Lunarians. That's what Princess Serenity is. Now most people   
didn't like the Lunarians for the simple fact that they were stronger than others. Lunarians   
had a special affinity for combat and a higher tolerance for pain, with the exception of the   
Uranians and Jupterians; but of all the races, the Lunarians were the strongest. Many a king   
tried to get a lunarian girl as a bride."  
  
"Any ways, no one harbored any cruel feelings for the Moon kingdom because the   
Queen was a wise ruler who saw that justice was served to those that broke the law. She also   
kept the galaxy free from evil invaders with the aide of the Ginzouishou and the Sailor   
Soldiers of whom I was the leader. I was a part of the queen in those days so wherever she   
went, I went. The Soldiers were each from a different planet back then and were also joined   
with their coexisting princess. There was Venus, Jupiter, Mars, Mercury, Saturn, Uranus,   
Neptune, and finally Pluto who eternally guarded the gates of time. No one could travel   
through time without getting through her first."   
  
Gokou smiled as Moon mentioned Pluto. He was glad they didn't have a time guardian   
here or Mirai Trunks would have never been able to give him his heart medicine and their   
world would be in turmoil.  
  
"Now no evil haunted the galaxy and everyone lived in peace. They had no worries and   
soon forgot that danger even existed. This was bad because no one thought to keep it this   
way, always assured that the Queen would handle it. As a result of this carelessness, the   
demon Metallica was able to infiltrate Earth and take over the soul of one named Beryl.   
With Beryl's help, Metallica was able to create civil wars and slowly began to conquer Earth.   
The top ruler of earth in those days was King Tyrannus and his son Endymion who also happened   
to be engaged to Serenity. Beryl took one look at Endymion and instantly wanted him for   
herself. She made plans then to conquer the last barrier to controlling Earth."   
  
"She began by letting Metallica possess Endymion's top four generals. Kunzite,   
Zoisite, Jeadite, and Nephrite were strong fighters but no match for the pure evil of   
Metallica. They took over the palace from the inside, pretending to be allies and killed   
the king. The prince was able to escape to the moon and warn the queen about the threat of   
Metallica. Because of this, the galactic wars began. Beryl conquered the outer planets one   
by one, each scout of the planet running towards the moon to protect it. The outer planets   
fought the fiercest and were able to kill 50% of Beryl's forces. Unfortunately, Metallica   
was able to kill Sailors Neptune and Uranus. Sailors' Saturn and Pluto managed to escape to   
the time gate. There Saturn died in Pluto's arms. Pluto delivered the girl to the queen and   
let her know of the status of Beryl's army. Then Pluto vanished into the time gates, off to   
guard them for eternity."   
  
"Metallica gained more and more power as she headed for her ultimate goal, the Moon   
Kingdom. Metallica hated the Queen with a vengeance. She wanted to be ruler of the universe   
and in order to do that she had to get past the Moon kingdom. If the Moon Kingdom fell, there   
would be no defense for the other galaxies out there. The queen could not allow this and   
rallyed all the survivors from the remaining planets. The Moon Kingdom was able to fend off   
Metallica, but unable to ultimately destroy her."   
  
"The planets rallied a council to discuss how to get her once and for all. Sailor   
Venus suggested we throw a ball to make Metallica think we had let down our guard. The plan   
was used and sure enough it worked. That night Metallica struck in for the final kill. She   
brought her strongest warriors, the four generals of Earth. The inner scouts couldn't believe   
their eyes when they saw the four generals fighting along side Metallica. It was because   
they were in love with one another, none more so than Mars and Jeadite. The battles between   
the scouts and generals were devastating. The power they used in killing each other took   
out troops on both sides for miles around. Mercury and Zoisite took out all of the naval   
units while Venus and Kunzite destroyed all of air command. Jupiter and Nephrite wiped out   
half of mobile infantry while Mars and Jeadite took out the reserves."   
  
"Soon all that was left was the Queen, her daughter Serenity, Metallica in Beryl's   
body and Endymion. Metallica did not play fair and from under her sleeve pulled out her   
seven shadow warriors. The queen and I fought ruthlessly against them, but they were strong   
and there was only one against seven. Endymion attacked Beryl but the woman was too powerful   
for him and struck him down. Somewhere along there Serenity was killed," Moon glance under   
hooded lids at Serenity who was lost in memory. She didn't know if the girl wanted others to   
know how she really died.  
  
"The queen had no choice and used the Ginzouishou to seal up the seven warriors. As   
a result, the crystal split into seven rainbow crystals and fell on the ground, useless. Now   
Queen Serenity only had a small portion of the Ginzouishou left. The queen took over complete   
control of our body and refused to let me fight, even when I begged her. She brought forth   
the Ginzouishou and I pleaded with her not to use it, for to use the full power of the jewel   
is to die. She took one look at the battle field, the dead bodies of the Sailor Soldiers   
and her daughter and unleashed the power of the Ginzouishou."   
  
"She used the last of her power to seal everyone who had died in the battle and send   
them to a future on Earth. In doing this she also sent Metallica ahead with Beryl in hopes   
that her daughter would destroy the evil villains. For a thousand years they would wait to be   
reborn with others on Earth, their memories erased. As soon as everyone had been sent, our   
body went into a stasis field. The queen explained to me that I would be merged with her slain   
daughter to protect her and to defend the galaxy against evil. Little did I know how much   
trouble this would be. Then our bodies seperated and she died on the moon, all alone."   
  
"I was left in the limbo between life and death for one thousand years, waiting for   
the day when I would rejoin the princess and whoever the princess was reborn with. I didn't   
have the liberty of dying and reawakening again. I had to stay awake, my soul had to haunt   
the galaxy in order to defend it in order to keep the princess safe. When the day came, I was   
joined with Usagi Tsukino, and Serenity. By this time Usagi was 14. I knew then that Beryl   
had awoken and it was time to fight once again." Moon stopped her tale then to take a sip   
of water. She noted the stunned silence of everyone at the table. Then Yamucha snorted.  
  
"That is the biggest bunch of bullshit I've ever heard! Come on now Sailors and   
demons. No way!" Moon and Bulma glared at him.  
  
"Yamucha you have SHIT for brains! That was RUDE and uncalled for! You don't think   
OUR story sounded just as insane to THEM! Now I see why I dumped you for Vejita! At least   
HE has the decency to be RESPECTFUL! Your a loud mouth rude ass JERK!"   
  
Yamucha shrank under Bulma's onslaught of nonstop cursing. That wasn't the reaction   
he wanted! Vejita sat back and smirked gleefully, fully enjoying his mate chewing out the   
weak human. For once she was yelling at someone other than him. Moon glared at Yamucha,   
tempted to burn holes right through him. He shrunk further under her icy gaze, actually   
afraid that he would be killed today; if not by Bulma, then by Moon! Moon's glare changed   
to be replaced by a sly smirk.  
  
"Would you rather I showed you Yamucha?" She looked to all of them, "Would it help   
if I showed you all?" The nods were all the reply she got. "Very well then. This will take   
a lot of my power but I think it needs to be done. I don't think this is something the   
young ones need to see, unless they want to." Bulma handed Bra to Marron and told her and   
Pan to play somewhere else for a while. Marron agreed, not too interested in it, but Pan   
refused to. Moon shrugged. If the child wanted to have nightmares it was her fault.  
  
It was then that Oolong butted in.  
  
"I think It's time for me to go now. I promised Kamesinnin I'd be back to  
help him with something," he lied, sweating nervously. Bulma rolled her eyes. That   
perverted little pig was such a chicken.   
  
"Whateva Ooolong, bye," as the words left her lips he was gone. Moon   
cleared her throat.   
  
"Now I need you all to join hands or else it won't work." She waited until all   
hands were joined. It took a while to get Vejita to hold Bulma and Usagi's hands but   
after a few heated words from Bulma he grudgingly agreed. Usagi yelped when he squeezed   
her hand too hard.   
  
Moon concentrated and slowly began to leave reality. She journeyed   
back into her mind, back into the place where she kept the memories of the battle. She had   
seen everything, from the battle between senshi and lover to the final bout between Serenity   
and Metallica. She reached the vault and slowly turned the handle, unleashing the memories   
into the other's minds.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
cliff hanger~ sort of. I decided to break chapter 5 into three parts. This one, 6, and 7.   
I think the experience of Moon and the battle on the moon should be a chapter by itself. So   
to find out what happened on the moon, read on. You don't have to read the 6 if you don't   
want to. The story doesn't necessarily require it, but it thickens the plot. Those with   
weak stomachs~~~> avoid. J/K. If 6 bores you, then skip ahead to 7 cuz its the continuation  
of this chapter. But let me say that 6 is expertly written and deserves a look. Shameless promotion> *grinz*  


Shorty *^_~*   
  
  
P.S. This is a secret I rarely tell anyone, but I like you guys so I'll tell you anyway. Ready?  
  
Ok don't blab this to anybody else but........I love ReViews! *cheez*  
  
*cough* remember now, not a word to anyone else........shhhhh! *^_~*  
  



	6. Memoirs of a Moon Kingdom

Crossover To My World   
Chp. 6  
Rating: PG13  
By: Girlshorty7 (Midnight of Shadows)  
  
  
Last time...  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
She journeyed back into her mind, back into the place where   
she kept the memories of the battle. She had seen everything, from   
the battle between senshi and lover to the final bout between Serenity   
and Metallica. She reached the vault and slowly turned the handle,   
unleashing the memories into the other's minds.   
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
~*Chapter VI*~  


@~*~*~*~The Battle~*~*~*~@  
  
The others watched in stunned silence as they viewed the   
battlefield through Moon's eyes. They could smell the burning flesh   
and rotting corpses surrounding her at every turn...   
  
One soldier ran by screaming in agony, half his scalp blown off.  
He fell to the ground and brains oozed out onto her boot. She kicked   
the carcass away, it was one of Beryl's men she noted disgustedly. The   
queen reprimanded her for being so heartless. Moon ignored her and   
continued to walk on. In the distance two figures could be seen facing   
off, planes firing at one another as the figures gave orders. It   
seemed the side led by a golden figure was winning and forcing the   
others back. Moon focused on the figures. One was a girl, dressed in   
an orange fuku and a gold chain flew from her fingers to wrap around a   
handsome man with long white hair. His blue eyes glared venomously as   
he broke free from the chain.   
  
There were tears in her sky blue eyes as she pleaded with him to   
stop. He only laughed and threw two razor like energy blasts toward her.   
She dodged them effortlessly. She jumped forward and tackled him. He   
wrapped his arms around her and they rose into the air. He moved his arms   
and slowly began to choke her while holding her in the midst of hundreds of   
planes. The air force floated lazily, firing shots aimlessly at one another   
while they awaited commands from their fighting leaders. Tears poured from   
the girls eyes as she began to glow a soft gold color, her long blond   
creating a halo around her. The man's eyes widened in shock and he began to   
loosen his grip. Then a blackness encompassed him and when it left he glared   
at her and tightened his grip on her. He began to glow an icy blue, the   
intensity matching the girls.   
  
Queen Serenity began to turn her head, not wanting to see Venus die   
but Moon forced her to watch. With a last cry the two warriors exploded, the   
intense blast shooting around for miles. Planes had no escape as the blast   
caught them and blew them to bits. Pieces of soldiers flew threw the air to   
land on the ground, black and burnt. Moon threw up a force field, the blast   
passing by her harmlessly. When the dust cleared, there lay Kunzite and Venus,   
dead and devoid of spirit. Moon walked up to them. The tears were still on   
Venus' face. She reached down and closed the warrior of love's eyes. They were   
surrounded by skeletons of dead soldiers and bits of smoldering planes. With   
one final glance, Queen Serenity left to find her Mercurian genius.   
  
She came upon the great ocean of Lunarius. Everywhere could be seen   
navy vessels passing underneath the water. Here and there geysers of water   
shot up towards the sky in towering arcs as ships blasted each other beneath   
the dark water. Soldier's bodies floated up to the surface, many drowned and   
many others missing body parts. Queen Serenity scanned the water looking for   
Sailor Mercury. The soldier could be seen beneath the waves surface,   
temporarily freezing enemy vessels in order for her regiment to do away with   
them. Her body was surrounded by a blue sphere of light, making her visible   
to all. Her blue hair waved around her angelic face and her blue fuku was   
almost invisible in the waters she was so at home in.   
  
She was gaining the other hand and the enemy troops began to call a   
retreat. They halted when another figure began zooming through the waves.   
It was Zoisite. The blond young man barreled into Mercury and they rolled   
through the waters endlessly. They came to a halt in the deep recesses of   
the ocean, almost too far down for the others to see. A huge blast shot out   
the water and began to climb to the surface. As it erupted the tidal wave it   
created rolled on for miles, swamping ships and beaching many more submarines.   
Moon followed the action. Zoisite and Mercury were floating in the air,   
surrounded by the sphere Zoisite had created. This time they were close   
enough to hear what was being said.  
  
"Why Zoisite? How could you do this to me? To us?" asked Mercury,   
tears shining in her deep azure eyes. Zoisite glared, fighting an internal   
battle with something.   
  
"All that matters is the negaverse. Long live Metallica! Join us   
Li-san and we can be together again." Mercury shook her head sadly.  
  
"I love you Zoi-chan, I really do, but nothing could turn me to evil,   
I'd rather die." Zoisite was engulfed by the same black cloud as Kunzite and   
when it vanished, he was glaring at Mercury with black eyes.  
  
"Then so be it Mercury. YOu shall have your wish of death! Zoi!"   
and he threw a chain of black lightning around her. Mercury screamed in pain   
and vanished. She reappeared behind Zoisite and pushed him. Zoisite lost his   
concentration and the sphere fell apart, leaving both to plummet into the dark   
waters. Flashes of light and swift movements could be seen beneath the waves   
as the warriors battled. Suddenly all went dark and death silent. No ship   
made a sound as they waited tensely for the victor to appear.   
  
A rumbling began beneath the water and the ocean began to turn in   
turmoil. Ships were encompassed by huge waves and submarines crashed into   
each other. Suddenly out of the water shot a huge blast, skyrocketing for the   
clouds. The ocean itself was sucked up into the towering blast as it   
propelled itself upward. Whole ships and subs were caught in the water as it   
rose upwards. No Naval unit escaped the spiral of water. It wound up and up   
in a never ending spiral, more and more water adding to it's swirling mass.   
  
Suddenly a huge blast caused Moon to cover her eyes. When the sound   
ceased, she opened her eyes to see a wonder beyond words. The entire ocean had   
become one giant spiral icicle! Everything inside the spiral had been frozen   
to death, even the animals and plants. The sea bed could be seen clear as day.   
Moon craned her neck up to see to the top.  
  
"I have to know what happened," said Serenity. Moon nodded and concentrated.   
They reappeared in a gold sphere, floating idly. They focused their power and zoomed   
to the top of the column. The sight was horrendous. Trapped in the column were   
burnt ships and drowned men.   
  
Finally they made it to the top and Serenity cried out in horror.   
Mercury and Zoisite were trapped inside the star shaped tip of the icicle, eyes   
closed tightly in death. Tears on Mercury's face were frozen in place,   
eternally suspended in time. Nothing had survived the icy death, not even the   
Sailor of ice herself.  
  
Queen Serenity and Moon vanished and reappeared on the shore once again.   
Serenity collapsed on the ground and shuddered in heart wrenching sobs.  
  
"Why? Venus, Mercury." and she was lost in sobs once again. Sailor   
Moon fought against the Queens power but the woman was too strong.  
  
"Why won't you let me fight?! Why are you letting my soldiers die?!"   
she yelled frustrated in their mind. Serenity only shook her head and rose from   
the ground. She concentrated and reappeared in front of the palace.   
  
In the distance could be seen Jupiter and the galactic infantry.   
Her auburn ponytail swirled in the wind while her green fuku whipped   
around her as she explained the battle tactics with the troops. Her   
emerald eyes sparkled in the light of battle. She ran to the fore of   
them and charged. The negaverse demons grinned and charged wildly.   
They jumped among the troops, gutting and decapitating at will. One   
demon grabbed a young man by his throat and pulled his head off.   
With unbelievable strength, it hurled the head at another soldier.   
The head went threw him like paper, his entrails falling onto the   
ground.   
  
Another soldier saw his fallen comrade and fired at the demon.   
It shrieked as the bullets went through its skull, the contents spilling   
on the ground. Another young woman ran towards a demon screaming bloody   
murder. She raised her machete and hacked the creatures legs off. The   
demon growled and shoved its claws through the girls stomach. The   
machete dropped from her lifeless fingers as the demon devoured her.   
It seemed to have forgotten the battle. The girls companion cried in   
sorrow and threw a grenade at them. The bomb took out demons all   
around, bones and blood flying everywhere. Jupiter organized the troops   
into squads and formed blocks.   
  
The troops fired at the demons, Jupiter tossing electric blasts   
at them at will. The bullets tore through the demons, rending bodies   
apart. Many screamed in agony as the electric currents tore through   
their bodies. Eyeballs popped out and heads exploded as the demons   
fried. The soldiers were emboldened by their leaders efforts and   
fired more ruthlessly than before. Blood flew everywhere as the   
bullets smashed into the demons. They began to scatter, their   
organization falling apart. Jupiter unleashed her thunder dragon.   
The electric beast tore through the retreating demons and blew them   
apart. When the dust settled, there stood Nephrite, cold and sinister.   
  
Jupiter's green eyes widened in shock as he said something to   
her. He summoned a blast into his hand and his long chestnut hair   
floated aloft. He unleashed it and Jupiter fell back. She jumped up   
and charged, barreling into him. He put a space between them and   
punched her face. Jupiter ducked and came up in an uppercut, catching   
him in the jaw. He fell back but jumped back to his feet. He punched   
rapidly at her face, her losing ground as she dodged the hits.   
  
Finally she brought her leg up and kneed him in the gut. He keeled   
over in pain. Unexpectedly, he grabbed her leg and pulled. Jupiter   
fell to the ground. Nephrite jumped on top of her and pinned her.   
Her eyes watered with tears as she said something to him.   
Struggling against his tight grip, she reached up and planted a kiss   
on his lips. Nephrite's eyes wavered from black to brown as he fought   
the darkness.   
  
Jupiter closed her eyes and summoned her power. Nephrite   
fought to stay in control of his body. His body began to glow with   
Jupiter's as he summoned his strength. Serenity knew this would be   
the end, but could do nothing to stop it.  
  
Suddenly the clouds turned black and gathered into a mass   
above them. The clouds parted and let forth the largest lightning   
blast ever created. The blast electrocuted everyone and everything   
on the battlefield, none being able to escape. The screams of agony   
lasted an eternity as the blast ripped through the soldiers and demons.   
When the blast subsided, the battlefield was as silent as death for death   
it had become. Everywhere where lay the bodies of fallen soldiers and   
demons. In the midst of them all, lay Jupiter and Nephrite, as lifeless   
as the rest.   
  
"All right troops. Our main plan has been cut short so it's up to   
us to bring in the reserves," Serenity whipped her head around as she heard   
Mars giving orders. The raven haired senshi emerged from the palace followed   
by a squad of soldiers. Her red fuku stood out brightly against the drab   
uniforms of the army. She stopped short and focused her violet eyes on Moon.  
  
"Queen Serenity, shouldn't you be inside? We are fighting this battle   
to protect you and the kingdom." Queen Serenity offered Mars a sad smile.  
  
"Don't worry about me Mars. My ultimate goal is Metallica and I have   
no intention of being killed before then. It is you that needs to be careful."   
Mars threw her head back in a flippant toss.   
  
"Ha! Those demons better watch out! If they thought Jupiter was   
tough, wait till they face me! Troops move out!" and she moved to the fore of   
the squad. More and more troops poured out of the barracks as the command was   
passed through the ranks. Soon the rest of the battalion had formed. Mars marched   
to the front, her regal figure commandeering all attention. In the distance, the   
demon troops began to reform. A curly haired blond young man stood to the fore of   
them, his back turned as he issued orders. The demons paid no mind to him as the   
red senshi came into view. With out warning she unleashed her burning mandala.   
The inferno tore through half the demon rank, burning demons to crisp and smoldering   
others. The young man turned around in surprise and issued the order to attack.   
The demons wasted no time and charged.  
  
One demon jumped into the air and came down hard, intent on slashing Mars   
in two. She didn't see it coming, battling a demon on both sides of her. A soldier   
cried out and pushed her out the way. He unfortunately wasn't fast enough as the demon   
ripped his body in two. Mars cried out in shock. She lunged at the demon, crashing   
into it. They rolled on the ground and when they stopped Mars was straddling the demon,   
hands on it's neck. Her eyes turned red as she unleashed fire into its throat. Her body   
was surrounded by demons intent on taking advantage of her fallen situation. They were   
caught in the backlash of the blast and burnt to a crisp. Mars jumped off the black   
corpse and lunged into a thick pack of the enemy. They were too busy gutting soldiers   
to notice. A bright flash and they were gone, ashes left in their wake. Mars dashed   
from squad to squad of soldiers, killing more demons than all combined. The fire of   
battle shone in her eyes as she took out demons left and right. The enemy began to   
retreat, most scared of the battle enraged woman.   
  
Mars grinned cruelly. She raised her arms in the air, shouted and let loose   
her fire bird. The demons didn't stand a chance as the burning bird flew through them,   
burning them like paper. It flew over the demon ranks, dropping balls of raging wildfire   
on top of demons from above. The enemy finally turned tail and all out ran. The leader   
turned from the troop of soldiers he was ruthlessly cutting down and yelled for them to   
come back. Most of them stopped and turned back, not wanting to disobey. He shouted   
orders and the demons began to organize once again. The firebird flew back to Mars   
and rejoined her body.   
  
Mars opened her eyes. They were completely red, the fire dancing wildly   
inside of her. She flipped and somersaulted into the midst of the enemy,   
them taken by surprise. She kicked and punched all around her, taking off heads and limbs.   
The demons struggled to get away from the suicidal Mars. She laughed and chased those t  
hat tried to run from her down and with a flick of her hand, they burned. The leader   
growled in frustration and disappeared. He reappeared in front of Mars, her backing away   
in surprise. In his hand he formed a sword of black energy and charged. Mars cried for   
him to stop, tears in her violet eyes. Surprisingly he did, the sword disappearing.   
Mars rushed to him and he crushed her in a hug, tears streaming from his own eyes.  
  
(think Zoycite here)~~> "AHA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" All heads looked up to see Beryl  
hovering in the sky, her voice booming across the battlefield. "Poor Jeadite. You always   
were the hardest to control of the generals. Guess I have to kill you now. Die!" An ice   
sword materialized in the air. With her command it zipped through the air, racing for its  
target, not caring that it went through demons just to get there. Jeadite cried out and   
pushed Mars away as the ice sword went through him. He said something to Mars and fell to   
the ground, lifeless. Mars rushed over to him, cradling his head in her lap as tears   
poured down her face. She threw back her head.  
  
"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" she cried. The scream echoed from her like sonic blasts,   
leaving a crater all around her. She stood up to face Beryl, who still floated in the   
air, grinning devil like. Mars hair stood on end in a black tower and slowly she was   
surrounded by fire. Her clothes ceased to exist and her hair became a giant torch.   
Little by little her flesh was taken over by the wild flames until she became the fire   
that ruled her life day in and day out. She screamed in rage once again, fire streaming   
from her mouth and incinerating all around her. Beryl's face turned to one of surprise   
and she winked out of sight as the fire passed by her. Mars turned her burning glare on   
the battlefield, some demons bursting into flames as she looked at them.  
  
"Serenity," said Moon in their mind, "Lets go. She's been consumed by the life   
fire. She'll kill everything until the fire consumes her. It's our turn to fight now."  
  
"Mars, Jupiter," whispered Serenity sadly. She closed her eyes as tears rolled   
down her cheeks. She could feel the heat from Mars as the living fire terrorized the   
battlefield, killing enemy and ally alike.  
  
When she opened her eyes, they were in the court yard garden.  
  
"Mama!" came the musical voice. Serenity turned to see her daughter coming   
towards her, Endymion following in her wake. "Where have you been? Did you find Mars   
and the others? Are they ok? Did anyth....." Queen Serenity held up her hand for silence.   
The look in her eyes said it all. Princess Serenity's eyes watered with tears and they   
spilled down her cheeks in steady streams. She turned and crushed herself in Endymion's   
embrace, crying her heart out on his shoulder. With a violent shove, she pushed him away   
and stomped up to her mother until they were face to face.  
  
"Why didn't you do anything to help them!" she yelled, anger dancing in her silver   
eyes. Her fists were balled and she shook with rage. Queen Serenity let the tears fall   
from her face, watching her daughter's expression change from anger to shock as she   
realized what she had done. Princess Serenity crushed her mother in a hug.  
  
"I'm sorry mama. I didn't mean to yell at you," she whispered, "I just wanna   
know why you did nothing to help them, why you made me stay here with Endymion?"   
Princess Serenity looked up at her mother with questioning silver eyes. Queen Serenity   
sighed.  
  
"I know dear. The reason I was not allowed to participate in the battles is   
because of the god's. There is civil unrest in the heavens. Someone's let loose Choas   
and this time it's controlling the situation. It's taking over the universe bit by bit,   
going through dimensions and wreaking havoc. The gods want us to save our power because   
we are the last line of defense before Chaos can completely rule. We need our power to   
destroy it." Princess Serenity's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Chaos is free? But how? Who?" Queen Serenity frowned.  
  
"That's the problem, no one knows who did it. The only ones with access to the   
realm of Chaos are the Gods and the Guardians of the Realm, and they are all dead...except   
one and she has been banished from the heavens. Who ever let Chaos loose will face severe   
punishment." Princess Serenity nodded her head in understanding. She turned to Endymion   
and apologized for pushing him. He smiled and offered her his open arms which she gladly   
threw herself in. Queen Serenity turned away from them and scanned the sky.   
  
'The only ones left,' she thought sadly, 'Now it's our turn to rid this place of evil and   
return things back to normal.'  
  
"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" They whipped around to see Beryl floating in the sky.   
A victorious smile flashed across her vixen features as she eyed them coldly. "It seems the   
Moon brats are still around. Pity. I was hoping you weaklings would be dead with your   
pathetic friends, the sailor senshi. They really were fun to deceive you know. The looks   
on their faces when they saw their true loves turned evil was priceless. It's too bad   
those worthless generals failed to kill you two." she laughed again, the sound ringing   
in their ears. Endymion placed Serenity behind him and drew his sword, trying to look   
fearsome in his black armor.  
  
"Beryl, you witch. I won't let you harm them or take over the universe."   
Beryl's eyes widened in surprise as if seeing Endymion for the first time. His blue   
eyes glared at her in hate, the anger taking control of him. Beryl gave him a sexy   
smile as she batted her long eyelashes.  
  
"Endymion dear, you shouldn't hate me so. I don't plan to kill you, just those   
weak Lunarians. I have a special place for you in my heart." Endymion brushed his   
black bangs out of his eyes and gripped his sword.  
  
"You don't have a heart Beryl! It died the moment you let Metallica take   
over you!" Beryl's hazel eyes registered hurt and changed to anger.   
  
"Hmph! I'll deal with you later. First I'll kill these two, and when I'm   
done, we'll see how willing you are!" She screamed and a black wall erupted form her   
crystal ball, separating Queen Serenity from the two young adults. Princess Serenity   
tried to beat on the wall but was knocked back by a negative blast. Endymion rushed to her   
side, but she shrugged him off. Beryl turned her attention to the silent Queen. She   
smiled coyly and her ball began to glow. A fog of black nega energy crept from the ball   
and formed into a sphere on the ground before her. The fog thickened until it became   
a black mass. Suddenly it exploded and in it's place stood seven figures, all of   
them fighters through and through.  
  
"I see you've never met my shadow warriors Queen Serenity. Well now's your   
chance. Why don't we make her feel welcome guys." Beryl threw back her head and   
laughed as the seven warriors jumped and surrounded Serenity. She crouched into a   
defensive position, her long skirt hiked up to her knees. The figures jeered and   
poked as they circled her. The two that had wings jumped into the air and circled   
like vultures, one of whom was his namesake. Serenity knew she was in deep trouble.   
Beryl sneered at her.  
  
"Why don't you transform Serenity, let that wimp named Sailor Moon fight for you.   
Hmph, Sailor Moon, not even worthy to be a Sailor Senshi. She couldn't even defend a   
gate properly. HA HA HA HA!" Queen Serenity fought to stay in control as Moon   
struggled against her control. Moon was livid with anger. If only she could get   
through, then she'd let Beryl know who was weak and who was the strongest!  
  
"Let me fight Serenity! I'll show that bitch who's weak! The nerve of her,   
call me a wimp! OOH!" screamed Moon. Beryl's eyes widened in surprise. Then she   
scrunched them up in anger, her face flushing red, and her ruby lips scowling.  
  
"How dare you call me a bitch! What's wrong Moon? Can't stand to hear the   
truth? I'll show you who's a bitch! Unlike you, I don't let every man I see use my   
body for his enjoyment!" Queen Serenity was twitching, fighting to control the rage   
coursing through her. Moon was beyond mad, she was furious! Beryl's scowl changed   
into a sly smile once again and she floated in the air.  
  
"Oh Moon dear. I have a message from a very dear friend of yours. He says   
he enjoyed the session in the garden and hopes to do it again sometime. He says,   
you were the best he's ever had! HA HA HA!" Beryl cackled madly as Serenity began   
to glow a fierce ice blue.  
  
"AAAHHH!" With a blast, Queen Serenity disappeared, and in her place stood   
a pissed off Sailor Moon, decked in her warrior garb with her long curved sword gleaming.   
Death radiated from her ice blue eyes, promising a cruel fate to those who opposed   
her. She locked her cold gaze on the evil queen and Beryl visibly shuddered, even   
backing away a little when Moon glared hatefully at her.  
  
"Now Beryl," she said icily, "It's my turn to fight, and I guarantee you,   
your death will not be easy, or merciful. I plan to send your soul to the depths   
of hell and beyond where you shall be forever plagued by those who were your allies!   
You and Metallica both! DIE!" and she lunged into the air. Beryl screeched and   
threw up a force field but Moon went through it.  
  
"Shadows AttACK!" she yelled right before dodging Moon's sword. The blade   
cut a long gash through her dress, exposing her pale stomach. The winged woman   
barreled into Moon from the side, knocking them to the ground. Moon cried out as she   
hit the ground and quickly rolled onto her back to kick the woman off her. Before   
she could get up the red faced beast jumped on her, his crossed eyes going wild. He   
clawed her stomach and left long deep gashes. Moon brought up her sword and chopped   
off his arm. He howled and jumped off, giving her the opportunity to get up. She   
turned and brought up her sword as the robot swung his scissors. He clomped them   
shut on the sword and she twisted it. He flipped over onto his back. She wrenched   
her sword free and spun around.   
  
"MOON TIARA ACTION" she cried and hit the catlike beast. He dodged it and   
the tiara hit the one pony tailed green woman. The tiara went through her arm,   
cutting it off, and returned to Moon's forehead. Suddenly a glove knocked her   
sword out her hands. Another glove punched her as she reached to pick it up.   
Moon turned and faced the vulture man. He smirked as they dropped into fighting   
stances. She charged, throwing a punch to his face. He kicked out and cut her   
thigh with his clawed feet. She jumped back, kicking him in the face as she flipped.   
He lunged, punching wildly, Moon dodging and backing up. She spotted an opportunity   
and uppercutted. He flew through the air and crashed into the winged woman.   
  
A claw wrapped around Moon's waist from behind and yanked her hard. Moon cried out   
as the red man trapped her. He drew in his arm and dragged her towards him. She   
struggled and managed to wrench free. The catlike beast pounced and slashed her   
arm. Moon kicked it in the head as it passed.   
  
A scream rang out across the garden, a girlish scream. Moon whipped her   
head around and spotted Princess Serenity, a dead Endymion in her arms. Moon began   
to run, the shadows forgotten. She was bowled over from behind by the red faced beast.   
She tried to jump up, but the robot, who had increased his size, sat on her and pinned her.   
Moon struggled as she watched the scene between Beryl and Serenity unfold.  
  
"Poor Endymion," cooed Beryl icily, "He should've sided with me.   
Maybe even now he wouldn't be dead." Serenity's moon began to glow.  
  
"DIE YOU EVIL MONSTER!" she cried and unleashed the power of her moonbeam.   
Beryl screamed as the pure light hit her. It shattered her crystal ball, the glass   
slicing her cheeks. Beryl picked herself off the ground and screamed again as she   
began to glow and her red hair floated around her.   
  
"You'll pay for that!" she cried. She raised her arm and let loose a black   
blast. It encompassed Serenity and the girl cried out as the blackness attached   
itself to her body and began pulsating. Beryl cackled evilly.  
  
"Since I couldn't have Endymion, I'll take your soul instead. Even now the   
power of the dark forces is leaching your soul from your body. What a wonderful   
way to die. Your soul will be mine for all eternity! HA HA HA!" Serenity cried out   
again as the power was beginning to drain from her.  
  
Moon struggled all the more, making the robot fly. She fought to stay in   
control as Queen Serenity tried to take over.   
  
"What are you doing Serenity!" she yelled.  
  
"My daughter, no please not her!" With a cry Moon transformed once more   
into Queen Serenity. Queen Serenity tried to crash through the black wall, but   
was grabbed from behind by the catlike beast. He squeezed her tightly. Queen   
Serenity cried as her daughter got weaker and weaker. Princess Serenity looked at her   
mother and gave her a sad smile, then turned and glared at Beryl.  
  
"I'd rather die an honorable death than allow you to have my soul forever!"   
and with that she reached down and kissed the princes cold lips as she reached for   
his sword.  
  
"Goodbye my love," she whispered as she raised the sword, "I'll be with you soon."   
and she drove the sword through her heart. Beryl yelled in fury as her spell was   
broken. Princess Serenity fell over onto her dead lover, a smile on her lips.  
  
"NNOOO SERENITY!" and Queen Serenity cried as she unleashed a blast from   
within her. The shadow warriors flew and hit the ground. Some didn't get up.   
Tears ran down Serenity's cheeks as she brought forth the Ginzouishu.  
  
'No Serenity don't!' pleaded Moon in their mind, trapped from the battle.   
She struggled to get through but Queen Serenity was too strong, 'If you use the   
Ginzouishu you'll die!' Queen Serenity didn't seem to hear Moon as she focused   
on the shadow warriors.   
  
"I hereby trap you for all eternity until you rediscover the humanity you   
lost to the darkness." and the crystal began to glow. The shadows cried out as   
rainbow colored spheres surrounded them. Then the spheres began to shrink until   
they became seven small rainbow crystals. The crystals lay on the ground,   
useless and glowing. Queen Serenity looked at the small amount of Ginzouishu   
left in her hands. She let her sad gaze settle on the wildly laughing Beryl.  
  
"Now what are you gonna do oh great Queen Serenity! HA HA HA! You don't   
have nearly enough power in that Ginzouishu to destroy me, and your body is too   
weak to fight. HA HA HA!" Queen Serenity grimaced as she was reminded of the   
wounds Moon had endured. The blood from the gashes was fast leaking through her   
white dress and forming a pool of blood on the ground around her.  
  
"I have no choice," she whispered and brought forth the moon wand. With   
steady hands she attached the Ginzouishu to the Crescent Moon wand.  
  
'NO SERENITY! DON'T' screamed Moon. Serenity raised the moon wand in   
her hand, her regal figure standing tall and proud. She scanned the battle ground   
around her, thought back to all those lost in the war and the many more who would   
be lost if she didn't do this.  
  
"They don't deserve to die like this, they deserve a better future,"   
she whispered. Moon struggled against the Queen's power, trying to stop her.   
The Queen was unmovable in her decision. For the first time Beryl began to get   
frightened as she saw the Queen's motives.  
  
"MOON"  
  
"You can't..."  
  
"COSMIC"  
  
"do this..."  
  
"POWER!"  
  
"to ME...NNNNNNNOOOO!"   
  
Everything was lost to the power of the Ginzouishu as it unleashed it's   
power, the pure light sweeping through the galaxy and surrounding dead figures.   
People of all kinds were surrounded by the bubbles and floated idly in the air,   
towards Earth. The Ginzouishu's light halted at Princess Serenity and encompassed   
her in a bubble, gently cradling it's next ruler. Queen Serenity cried as the   
Ginzouishu drew power from her and surrounded all. Beryl was surrounded by a bubble   
also, her face twisted in pain. Queen Serenity fell to the ground, weak and exhausted.  
  
"Queen Serenity!" came the shout. Queen Serenity whipped her head around   
to see her trusted advisors, Luna and Artemis. The black and white cats halted   
next to her crumpled form and cuddled her hands.  
  
"What have you done?" asked Artemis, tears in his eyes. His white fur   
was already coated in blood, no doubt from battle.  
  
"Why Serenity?" questioned Luna, tears rolling down her furry cheeks.   
Her black fur was covered in blood also, and cuts could be seen on her body.   
Queen Serenity smiled fondly at them.  
  
"I think you know why my friends," she whispered sadly. They nodded,   
sorrow reflected in their eyes, "You two shall also go to the future, have a better   
life and teach my daughter if the time should ever come that she will need to fight."   
The cats never got a chance to protest as they were surrounded by the bubbles.   
Queen Serenity finally collapsed on a slab of rock, her body giving out.  
  
"At least I did not die alone," she whispered before finally closing her eyes.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"Serenity wake up," Moon said gently while touching the silver haired woman's cheek.   
Serenity's silver eyes flickered open slowly and she smiled sadly.  
  
"Alas Moon, it is time for us to part," she whispered weakly. Moon's eyes   
widened in shock.  
  
"What are you babbling about Serenity. I won't leave you here to die. Never."   
Queen Serenity shook her head as she began to fade.  
  
"I'm sorry dear, I'm too weak to keep both of us. We have to separate, for good.   
Don't worry though, when my daughter is reborn you shall join her, protect her for all time."   
Moon cried hard as Serenity began to vanish. She tried to grab hold of the fading woman.   
No Serenity couldn't leave her! Queen Serenity placed a transparent hand over the weeping   
woman's.  
  
"Remember me always Moon, for you will always be in my heart."  
  
"No Serenity, don't leave me!" she cried, but it was too late, for Queen Serenity,   
of the Silver Millennium and the Moon Kingdom, was gone.   
  
Moon tried to hold out as the blackness surrounded her but couldn't and was soon   
knocked out.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Moon tried to pull out of the other's minds, not wanting them to see the rest   
of her memories but someone was forcing her to go on. She struggled greatly against   
the mental force field, but someone at the table had great psyche powers and knew how to   
use them. She finally gave up and decided they might as well see the rest.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Moon came to slowly, vaguely aware that she was alive. It was then that   
she realized she was floating. Floating? She opened her eyes slowly and cried out   
in surprise. She was floating! In space! She looked down at the Earth, so close   
and yet so far. She then looked to the moon, the once proud kingdom was nothing  
more than ashes. She closed her eyes and concentrated. When she opened them, she was in the   
garden again. She looked all around her, but the place was empty, burnt ground appearing here   
and there showing signs of a battle. Then she spotted a flash of   
silver from the corner of her eye. She walked towards the slab of rock, wondering what could be   
resting on it. Moon cried out as she came upon the dead Queen, a smile on her lips and hand   
over her heart. Moon fell next to the rock and tried to cradle the cold body, but her   
transparent hands went through it. Failing thus, she sank to the ground, rocking back   
and forth as she sobbed.  
  
"Why...why...why?" she mumbled over and over again through her tears. "Why couldn't I   
be the one to die?" and she broke down again, the sound of her sobs echoing on the empty planet.  
There was no way to describe the grief and desolation she was feeling. It was if her heart had  
been torn away form her. She burrowed her face in her hands and continued to cry. She didn't   
care how weak she looked, her one and only true companion was gone, torn from her like everything else. Just when her life was going good, this had to happen.  
  
"Well looky here, if it isn't the beautiful and ravishing Moon," came the sly voice.   
Moon jumped to her feet and spun around ready to fight, only to back away in fear.  
  
"No," she whispered, her throat going dry. It couldn't be, not him. Why now of all   
times? She began to back away more, glaring at the man before her. His sky blues eyes held a  
glint of mischief and his blond hair swayed with the dwindling breeze he commanded. It was   
long and braided into a single ponytail down his back. The ends of the ponytail faded from   
golden blond to navy blue. He was tall and lean, not to mention handsome. His royal blue   
robe wrapped around his slim frame at the waist, leaving his bare chest exposed. His golden   
sandals were decorated with gold links. His hands were adorned with gold and blue rings, many  
as big as an eye. He snapped his fingers and the wind began to blow gently, her silver pigtails   
wrapping around her. He eyed her shivering form, desire evident in his eyes, and she backed   
away.  
  
"What do you want," she managed, her throat dry, "Leave me alone. You've done all the   
damage I can stand, isn't that enough for you?" His smile faded and he tried to pout.  
  
"My dear lovely Moon," he said, his voice like the wind in her ears, "Why do you resist  
me? I have so much to offer you." His blue eyes watered, trying to show the emotion of sorrow.  
  
"You have nothing to offer me but pain and heartbreak!" she hissed. He took a step   
towards her but she only backed away. His smooth manner faded and he glared at her.  
  
"There's no one here to protect you now. You are at my mercy and I will do as I please!"  
he growled. Moon spat at the ground to show her disgust.  
  
"You are nothing but a menace. Your heart is filled with hate and anger and I can never  
accept that. Just because your soldier rejected you for a woman doesn't mean you can take it  
out on me!" Moon had the satisfaction of seeing his face turn an unusual shade of crimson.  
  
"You little..! I'll make you pay for that!" and he dashed forward before she could   
move. Moon closed her eyes and braced herself, fully expecting to be hit. She heard a curse   
behind her and opened her eyes to see him on the ground, clutching air. She smiled slyly  
when it hit her. This was too good to be true.  
  
"You can't touch me can you?" she asked coyly. He growled at her, his blue eyes burning  
with hate. Moon laughed maniacally and stalked toward him sexily, her hips twitching back and   
forth in a tantalizing manner. She stopped right in front of him and struck a pose, fully   
displaying her talents. He growled in frustration and tried to grab her only to hear her  
laughter as his hands passed through her.  
  
"You can't touch me!" she stated, more as a way to remind herself that she was safe from  
him harming her. Her eyed her helplessly, the desire shining in his eyes. Moon beamed in   
pleasure. Serenity had remembered! She had made sure Moon would be safe, even if she was all   
alone until the princess was reborn. Moon stepped away from him and began to walk away.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?!" he yelled after her. She looked at him over her  
shoulder and glared.  
  
"You can't touch me. You can't do anything to me. I don't want to see your face or be  
around you. I suggest you go back to your little sanctuary Uranus and leave me alone for the rest  
of eternity." and she turned away, walking out of the situation.  
  
His only reply was a string of curses and he vanished into thin air. Moon stopped   
walking and sighed in relief. She yelped when he suddenly reappeared in front of her, livid  
with anger.  
  
"You may have won for now but rest assured I will take back what is mine Moon. You will  
let down your guard someday and be left defenseless and when the time comes, I will be there to  
claim what is mine!" and he vanished for good. Moon stood there in shock, reeling from his   
words, and when the message finally hit her, she crumpled to the ground, sobbing her heart out.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
For a thousand years she wondered aimlessly among the galaxy, sometimes reminiscing of  
better days and others times mourning over treasures lost. Then the day finally came, when Usagi  
Tsukino transformed and became Sailor moon for the first time. Moon remembered standing on the   
moon one minute and fighting a youma the next. Battle after battle she slowly regained lost  
strength and courage and began to become stronger. The memories flowed, showing each battle  
and event that had happened in the three woman's lives. It finally came to the present and  
the others finally got to see the fight between her and Vejita.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Moon realized she was in control once again, the presence of the other gone. She   
concentrated and quickly turned off the flow of memories.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   
  
  



	7. Getting Situated

Crossover To My World   
Chp. 7  
Rating: PG13  
By: Girlshorty7 (Midnight of Shadows)  
  
Last time...  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
"You may have won for now but rest assured I will take back what is mine Moon.   
You will let down your guard someday and be left defenseless and when the time   
comes, I will be there to claim what is mine!" and he vanished for good. Moon stood   
there in shock, reeling from his words, and when the message finally hit her, she   
crumpled to the ground, sobbing her heart out.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
~*Chapter VII*~  
  
  
Moon's lids snapped open and crystal tears flew from her watering   
blue eyes. She looked around the table at the others who were still caught   
in her spell. She felt the emotion hit her all at once and tried hopelessly   
to stop the onslaught of tears. She couldn't stay here. She didn't want   
them to see her so weak. She slowly got up from the bench and backed away   
from the table. She looked around frantically for a place to go and spotted   
a forest in the distance over top the fence. She ran, sprang over the six   
foot metal fence effortlessly and sprinted towards the woods, releasing her   
control over the others. She didn't care what happened, she just needed to   
be alone. She vanished into the gloomy forest without a backwards glance   
or a care.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The others came back to reality slowly, some sooner than others.   
Vejita and Piccolo were the first, each battle hardened warriors and not   
as easily moved. Lunch sat in shock for awhile and finally excused herself   
from the table, Tien right behind her. Yamucha was speechless, for once.   
Without even a nod farewell, he left the table and flew home, Puare right behind   
him. Serenity and Usagi hung their heads sadly, seeing the whole battle for the   
first time and feeling sorrow for their friends. Pan threw herself into Videl's   
embrace and Videl left the table with the crying girl. She was definitely going   
to have nightmares. Chichi snuggled closer to her husband, burying her face in   
his shoulder. He wrapped a comforting arm around her. Bulma was still staring   
into space. Juhachi and Kuririn went to check on Marron and Bra who were playing   
in the sand box. Trunks and Goten stared at each other gaping, the experience totally   
unexpected. Finally it was Gohan who broke the silence.  
  
"Wow," he uttered. Bulma jumped and dropped her still rolling tape recorder.   
She looked around embarrassed and picked it up, turning it off in the process.   
She scanned the almost empty table and her brows drew together in thought.  
  
"Where'd she go?" she asked cautiously. Usagi looked up then and became   
aware of the situation. She nudged Serenity, who wiped a few tears from her face   
and turned to Bulma.  
  
"I think she left Breifs-san," she started. Bulma held up her hand.  
  
"Onegai, yobu watashi o Bulma," she said politely, a warm smile on her face.   
Serenity nodded.  
  
"I think she left Bulma-san," she continued, "The memories are very   
painful for her. This is the first time Usagi and I have seen them and Moon's   
been with us for two years now. I never knew..." and she broke off, her voice   
getting choked up. Usagi scooted next to her and gave her a sisterly hug.  
  
"It's okay Sere-chan," she whispered, "They were just memories, they're   
gone now." She gave Serenity another squeeze. Serenity nodded and wiped her eyes.  
  
"You're right Usagi-chan," she sniffled and sat up straighter, "Time to   
leave the past behind me and move on." Usagi gave her a proud smile and hugged   
her again. Vejita rolled his eyes. Humans! Such sentimental freaks! He got up   
and gruffly left the table. Serenity turned back to Usagi and Bulma, who had taken   
Vejita's seat.  
  
"I think we should go get her, there's no telling what she could do in her   
current mood," she cautioned. They got up when..  
  
"No, I'll do it," They looked over to the speaker and their eyes widened   
in shock.  
  
"Piccolo?" uttered Bulma, jaw open, "But why?" Piccolo smirked at her.  
  
"For one it would be a lot better seeing it's nightfall and I have better   
night vision than all of you put together, plus I know that forest like the back of   
my hand, and two, I owe her an apology." Gohan looked at Piccolo, completely lost.  
  
"But why? What did you do to her?" Piccolo shook his head.  
  
"This is the only time you'll ever hear me say this, but I was wrong. She   
didn't want to show us the rest of what happened up there, but I used my powers and   
forced her to. I see why now. Any ways if I find her I'll bring her back here."   
Surprisingly the girls didn't protest and agreed.  
  
"Just be careful Piccolo-san," warned Serenity, "When Moon gets mad she tends   
to let her aggression out on any and everything. And Moon is by no means weak."   
Piccolo's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Neither am I," he growled. Serenity gulped and stepped back. Piccolo   
hmphed and flew away, off to find Moon. Bulma then noticed her watch.   
  
"Oh my goodness! It's 9:30! We've been out here all day and half the   
night. Oh poor B-chan. Her and Marron must have been so scared!" she was about   
to leave but noticed that Vejita was carrying the conked out Bra inside the house.   
She sighed. Then a dilemma came to mind.  
  
"You girls don't have anywhere to stay do you?" The question took Usagi   
and Serenity by surprise.  
  
"Iie," they both quipped. Bulma sighed again. She never noticed as Chichi   
came up behind her.  
  
"I guess you three will have to stay at Capsule Corporation until..."  
  
"Bulma," cut in Chichi. Bulma turned around, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Hai Chichi? What is it?" Chichi actually blushed and worked her mouth   
awhile before the words came out and when they did she went so fast no one could   
understand her.  
  
"Ne?" asked Bulma, "Chichi slow down. Now what did you say? All I caught   
was lonely and fighting." Chichi took a deep breath and blushed again, embarrassed   
to have to repeat her question. Bulma thought this odd since Chichi was a woman   
who usually ordered around and bullied to get what she wanted. Now Chichi was acting   
like a shy school girl!  
  
"That's okay Chichi," piped Usagi, "I understood everything you said and   
I'd love to stay at your house!" Chichi smiled gratefully. Bulma was lost.   
  
"Nani?! What did she say?! I didn't catch anything! I don't talk super   
speed you know!" Bulma was getting irritated. Usagi threw back her head and laughed.   
Finally she answered the fuming Bulma.  
  
"She asked if it was okay if one of us girls could stay with her since she   
gets lonely and her boys are always off fighting." Bulma relaxed.   
  
"Oh well then," she spoke, "I guess it's just me and you Serenity, plus Moon   
when and if she decides to come back. Well it's time we got ready to go. It's late   
and I know you girls are exhausted. We'll talk some more tomorrow." Bulma began to   
leave.  
  
"Matte!," cried Usagi, "What about Moon? We can't just leave her out there!"   
Chichi put a motherly arm around Usagi's shoulders and gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
"Don't worry Usagi-chan, Piccolo will take care of her. He may not know it   
but I trust him. He's kept my Gohan safe many times." Chichi gazed in the direction   
her baby was sitting with his younger peers, Goten and Trunks. Gohan felt eyes on him   
and turned around. He spotted Chichi and gave her a grin and wave, then turned back   
to talking with the boys, Goku joining them.   
  
"Piccolo will find her, trust me." Usagi felt all her fears melt away when   
she gazed into Chichi's warm brown eyes, so much like her mother's. She grinned   
gratefully, feeling as if a load had been lifted from her shoulders.  
  
"Hai Chichi, I trust you." Chichi hugged her and they left to collect the   
boys. Gohan went to find his family so they could go, though he didn't seem too happy   
about it. Chichi managed to get Gokou and Goten out the gate with very little force.   
Goten seemed a little surprised that Usagi was coming along. Gokou was glad Usagi   
was staying the night.   
  
Trunks took one last look at his departing friend and sighed. He turned to   
head back inside but was stopped by his mother. Bulma looked stressed, emotionally  
and physically.  
  
"Trunks could you do me a really big favor," she asked. Trunks frowned.  
  
"Demo mama,"   
  
"Onegai?" she pleaded. Trunks finally relented, after all he had nothing   
better to do. He shrugged.  
  
"Hai," he agreed. Bulma's lips curve into a wide grin. She walked up to him   
then, Serenity behind her. Serenity looked down at the ground, shy without Usagi   
around.  
  
"Could you please take Serenity here and show her to a guest room? I would   
do it, but I have to supervise the cleanup and then I have some work to do in the   
lab. I would really appreciate it." She gave him her best puppy dog eyes and Trunks   
sighed in defeat.  
  
"Sure Kaasan, it's no trouble." Bulma grinned and dashed off before he   
could ask which room Bulma wanted Serenity to use. The two teens stood there in   
ackward silence for awhile, neither one the outspoken type. Finally Trunks broke   
the silence.  
  
"Come on Serenity-hime, I'll find you a room next to B-chan's." Serenity   
looked up shyly from beneath her dark lashes, her smoky eyes capturing his gaze.  
  
"Arigato Trunks-san, but please just call me Sere for now." Trunks nodded   
slowly with a glazed look in his eyes; melted on the spot. Serenity blushed when he   
didn't say anything and Trunks realized he'd been staring. He brushed some of his hair   
behind his ear and turned on his heel, not wanting her to see the pink on his cheeks.   
It disappeared a moment later as he walked.  
  
"Come then, let's find you a bed. I know you must be exhausted after going   
through all that stress today. I'm surprised you're still on your feet. A normal   
human would've been out hours ago." Serenity fell into step beside him and seemed to   
be a little less shy now. A small smile appeared on her face.  
  
"Well I'm not human Trunks-san."  
  
"Trunks only," he interrupted. She nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"Trunks," she continued, "Though I must say I'm tired." They continued the   
light conversation all the way into the Capsule house.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Moon back flipped and thrust at her shadow with her lethal sword. The shadow   
moved in sync with her body and the blade sliced through the boulder instead. She   
let the two halves of rock fall aside and sank to the ground herself, tired and   
stressed. She'd been in this forest for three hours already and her anger was   
barely diminished. She had ran and fought invisible demons to try and cool off. 

  
The self pity had left her long ago and been replaced by rage at allowing herself   
to become so weak. The anger made her forget some of the awful experience of the   
Silver Millennium memories, or so she thought. She didn't know why the memories   
stung so much, why they caused her to quake in fear and jump at every leaf that   
skittered across her path in the late evening breeze. Perhaps it was the demeaning   
promise made by the god, her being free of Usagi now and on her own. She had only   
recently become aware of the price she had paid for freedom.   
  
The stars shined fiercely overhead and bathed her sweat drenched form in   
gentle starlight. She either didn't notice or didn't care. The stars would provide   
her no comfort; the real comfort she needed was lacking in this galaxy. Pity the   
planet had no moon for she really would've liked to bathe in it's caressing glow and   
let her fears melt away. She kneeled and brought her forehead to the bare, cool soil.   
The earthy scent relaxed her a little as she breathed it in. She took deep soothing   
breaths, fighting to calm herself and settle her troubled spirit. She chanted an   
old rhyme she had learned long ago.  
  
"Lula lu  
Lula lu  
To soothe my soul  
I pray to you  
Anger leave  
Calm return  
Douse the fires  
That still burn," she closed her eyes as she finished and let the silence of  
the forest encompass her. The wildlife she had disturbed earlier with her antics   
slowly began to resort to normal behavior. Night birds sang trill songs and   
crickets chirped to play the forest medley. Moon sighed contently as her body   
began to slowly relax, her control over herself once again returning to it's normal   
attentiveness.  
  
She felt more than heard as a figure landed behind her. The person's   
energy emanated from them and they made no attempt to hide it. Moon sprang up and   
turned her blade on them. The blade missed the figure by mere inches. Moon stopped   
her second swing as she recognized the person as Piccolo, the green alien from   
earlier. She stepped back from him, but still kept her defensive stance. He glared   
at her, rubbing his orange shirt where the fabric had been cut by the sword.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Piccolo glared at the silver haired woman before him, her skin glistening   
with sweat and her muscles drawn tight, tense and ready to pounce if he made a wrong   
move. Her skirt fluttered in the breeze and exposed the knife in the black cuff   
on her thigh. She took deep breaths and focused on him. He rubbed his orange   
shirt where the sword had cut through it and cursed. He actually liked this shirt.  
  
"What the hell is your problem!" he growled. She made no attempt to answer   
him or give any explanation for her motives. Piccolo took two steps back less he be   
tempted to hit her.   
  
"I asked you a question." Moon's crystalline blue eyes narrowed until she   
returned his stare with just as much venom.  
  
"I don't have a problem but you obviously do! Who do you think you are   
sneaking up on me like that?! Don't you know I could have killed you!" Piccolo   
smirked, the idea of this little woman killing him very amusing.  
  
"You couldn't kill me even if you tried." She stood up straight, her lips   
pursed in anger and her hands clenched tightly at her sides. Her sword arm trembled   
slightly with anxiety.  
  
"I could chop you in half with my sword alone!"  
  
"HA! I could stop that flimsy little knife with my index finger!" Moon's   
eyes flashed with anger. How dare he insult her so! She was about to yell out   
another idle threat when a thought struck her. She smiled coyly, her lips curving   
slowly and her eyes narrowing.  
  
"Care to try?" she asked coolly. Piccolo growled. He raised his hand and   
closed his fist until only his index finger stood out. Piccolo looked at her in   
amusement and smirked.  
  
"I hope you're not too attached to that knife." he teased. Moon smirked back.  
  
"I hope that's not your favorite finger."   
  
She raised her arm and swung the sword in a fluid arc, the motion smooth   
and unbroken. Piccolo fully expected the sword to shatter on his finger but cried   
out when it sliced straight through. He pulled his arm to him and stared horrified   
at the nub glistening with blood on the ground. He cast his wide eyes at Moon, her   
not even looking at him, but instead the nub on the ground. How did she do that?!   
Not even Marai Trunks' sword had the ability and he was saiyajin!  
  
"Masaka!" he uttered, "Thats not possible! No sword can do that!" Moon   
didn't gloat or smile arrogantly like any other person who had bested him would have.   
Instead she slowly lowered herself to the ground and bowed her head. The sword lay   
next to her on the soft moss, glowing slightly in a steady pulse. Piccolo could see   
remnants of his blood on the silver blade. Moon heaved a great sigh.  
  
"It's no ordinary sword Piccolo. It was made from special materials unlike   
anything in this universe. I'm sorry for using it on you. I let my anger get the   
best of me. Please just leave me alone, you have no reason to be here." Piccolo's   
frown dropped as he stared at the broken woman before him. He could see the   
memories he had forced her to reveal were taking a pretty heavy toll even though   
she tried to hide it. She glanced up to him with big icy blue eyes, watering with   
emotion. So she wasn't a frost queen as he'd originally thought.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Piccolo-san. I hope you can function well without your finger."   
Piccolo couldn't help it when a grin spread across his face. Her brows furrowed in   
confusion. Was he mocking her?  
  
Piccolo only shook his head, evidently reading the question in her eyes.   
He concentrated and a purple glow began to surround his hand. With a flinch of his   
body, a new finger sprouted from where the old one had been. Moon stared in   
astonishment at the new appendage, not even jumping when a speck of blood landed on   
her cheek. Piccolo reached down and wiped it off, laughing the whole time. Moon's   
face reddened as she jumped to her feet, anger once again surfacing.  
  
"Why you sorry green piece of shit!" she yelled, "All this time you've had   
the power to regenerate and you let me sit here and mumble like an idiot about how   
sorry I am! What the hell kinda creature are you?!" Piccolo only grinned.  
  
"Namek." he stated. Moon blinked. That wasn't the answer she was looking   
for. She expected him to laugh in her face about being so dumb or even yell at   
her for calling him names, but not that. Without even so much as a menacing glare   
or goodbye, she reached down, picked up her sword, sheathed it, and turned on her heel.  
  
"I'm outta here," she said casually over her shoulder as she walked away.   
Piccolo quickly took stride beside her not letting her get away so easily.   
After all, he did have something he needed to tell her. She frowned and peeked at   
him from the corner of her eye as they walked.  
  
"Go away," she growled.  
  
"No." She stopped and eyed him with suspicion. Then she turned on her   
heel and began to walk in the other direction. He appeared next to her a second   
later, walking as if they were out for a stroll. Moon balled her fists and   
stopped, her shoulders hunched.  
  
"What do you want?" she hissed, "Why don't you leave me alone and go bother   
someone else?!" He only grinned. He took another look at her serious expression   
and sobered up.  
  
"Serenity was going to come after you but I came instead. They want you   
to come back Moon." Moon huffed and tossed one of her disorderly silver pigtails   
over her shoulder. The wavy mass almost slapped Piccolo in the face.  
  
"Well I don't plan on going back anytime soon so you might as well go   
back by yourself! Now will you please leave me alone!" and she once again walked   
away. Piccolo was getting frustrated. Here he was trying to tell her something   
and she kept on leaving him. He frowned and followed her once again. Finally she   
stopped and threw her hands up in exasperation.  
  
"What do you want from me?! You've already delivered Serenity's message   
so why are you bugging me?! First you infiltrate my mind and force thoughts outta   
me tha-"  
  
"You knew!" he exclaimed. Moon stopped her ranting to glare at him, fists   
on hips and chin jutted out.  
  
"Of course I knew, you idiot! Do you think I'm some defenseless little   
twit with no power?!" Piccolo shook his head to clear it as the info sunk in. All   
this time she knew and said nothing.  
  
"How?" he whispered. Moon's expression softened, but the frown remained.  
  
"I could feel you. You can't go trespassing around in my head and not expect   
me to feel it. I've had years of training for this type of stuff so I know an   
amateur when they enter my mind. I was just caught off guard and didn't have enough   
power to stop you at the moment."   
  
"Gomen," he breathed. Moon's frown lifted.  
  
"For what," she asked quietly, her voice barely heard. Piccolo took a   
deep breath. He rarely ever apologized to anyone in his whole life!  
  
"For forcing you to show your memories. If I had known what you were   
hiding I never would have done it." Moon's brow creased.  
  
"Well don't think you got away with it piman. I plan on making you pay for   
that later, but right now is not the time nor the place." Piccolo could see that her anger  
was beginning to fade. Finally she took a deep breath and relaxed.   
  
Piccolo took the time to look at the dark sky. Already thick dark   
rain clouds were beginning to build up in the sky. He frowned. There was no way   
he would get her back to Bulma's before the storm broke out. There was only one   
place left to go and he didn't particularly like the idea. He turned and began   
to walk again.  
  
"Come on," he said gruffly. Moon didn't budge. He stopped and looked back   
at her, her face in a defiant expression.  
  
"Where?" she asked.  
  
"With me." Moon stepped back.  
  
"Why should I go anywhere with you?" she questioned.  
  
KRACKA-BOOM! Moon jumped as the lightning and thunder crashed.  
  
"Does that answer your question?" he spat. He began to walk away again   
but noticed he was walking alone once more. He turned back to glare at her. She   
was trembling slightly and her hand had tightened on the sword hilt in it's scabbard  
by her side. It was then that Piccolo noticed what was holding her back.  
  
"You don't have to worry about me doing anything to you." Moon blinked in   
surprise. Was it obvious?  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked hotly, not letting her emotion show.   
Piccolo rolled his eyes. Why did she always have to be so untrusting?  
  
"Nameks are asexual so you don't have to worry about me doing anything   
to you." It took a moment for his words to register to her, but when they did,   
her whole body went slack, if only marginally, with relief. She walked up beside   
him.  
  
"Let's go then," she said as if nothing had happened, "No sense in   
standing out here and waiting for the storm. When we get there you're gonna have to   
tell me all about your race." Piccolo looked at her oddly but said nothing as   
they walked off to his mountain cave to ride out the storm.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Bulma sighed wearily as she put her short night dress on. It was rather   
warm out but she got the feeling a storm was coming on. She looked at the clock   
on her bathroom wall. It was already one o'clock in the morning. She had made   
sure everything was put away and the grounds of Capsule Corporation secure before   
coming inside. Then she had to sign a million and one papers, reschedule   
meetings and arrange lodging for the visiting diplomats who were soon to come   
for the international meeting. By the time she finished it was already 12:30.   
She had checked on Serenity to make sure Trunks gave her a good room, checked   
on her daughter who was snoozing away, and made sure her teenage son went to bed.   
After all that she jumped in the shower and was just now getting out.  
  
"Bulma you've got to quit going to bed so late," she said to herself.   
  
"It's unhealthy." She walked over to he vanity mirror, grabbed a brush and   
went into her bedroom, making sure to turn off the bathroom light. She sat on the   
edge of the bed so that her feet were on the inside on top of the blanket and closed   
her eyes as she brushed her hair. Her mind drifted back to the events of today.   
First the strange separation, then the painful memories Moon had revealed, and to   
top it all off, the wakai onna had decided to run off.   
  
Bulma stopped brushing as gentle, but strong hands pried the red object   
from her fingers and picked up where she left off.  
  
"Ne Vejita, what are you doing?" she asked surprised. Vejita continued   
his gentle brushing.  
  
"Can't I groom my mate or is that forbidden among humans," he teased.   
Bulma closed her eyes and didn't answer, not wanting to spoil the tender moment.   
It was rare that he showed such affection. He stood next to the bed, behind her.   
She had her back to him with her legs folded to the side. His fingers felt   
good as he combed them through her lavender hair along with the brush.   
  
She let her mind drift back through the memories of the silver millennium.   
To have lost everything so brutally and then be reborn was an experience Bulma   
would not like to have. She couldn't imagine losing her family in such a way.   
It made her wonder how people who were without family dealt with it. That's when   
Bulma realized how little she knew about her own family, especially Vejita.   
Did he feel the pain that Serenity and Moon felt? She already knew how he felt   
about his father, but she wondered if there were others.  
  
"Vejita," she voiced quietly, not wanting to spoil his concentration.  
  
"Hmph." was her only answer. Bulma took it as a cue to continue.  
  
"Did you have any other family members besides your mother and father?   
Any sisters or brothers?" Vejita paused in his brushing for a moment and Bulma   
feared she had angered him. He didn't like when she asked personal questions, but   
sometimes he obliged her. He started brushing again after a few seconds of silence.   
Bulma sighed, knowing she would probably never get an answer.  
  
"I had a sister," came the sudden reply. Bulma fell off the bed in surprise.   
Vejita stopped and set the brush down on a dresser nearby. He then crawled into bed   
and lay down on his back, staring at the white ceiling as if it held answers.   
Bulma picked herself off the ground and crawled into the bed. She lay on her side   
so that she was facing him. She couldn't keep the excitement from showing on her face.  
  
"Really?" she questioned. Vejita snorted and frowned, rolling his head to   
look at her.  
  
"No. I just said that to make you happy." he growled. Bulma rolled her eyes   
and scooted closer to him. He couldn't fool her. She pressed on, regardless of what   
he said.  
  
"What was her name? What was she like? How did sh-?" His hand clamped   
her mouth shut. He smirked as she glared at him.  
  
"Woman, you ask too many questions." and he removed his hand. Bulma poked   
him in the side with her finger.  
  
"I just want to know Vejita. You never tell me anything so how am I supposed   
to find out unless I ask?" He turned his head back around to look at the ceiling   
once more, his arms behind his head as he thought of what to say. Bulma kept   
quiet, knowing if she said something he might decide to change his mind. She lay   
her head down on her pillow and settled in, trying to get comfortable.  
  
"Her name was Midnight," came the soft reply. He said it slowly,   
tentatively, as if saying her name would make her appear. Bulma thought it was   
an odd name for a Saiyajin compared to the ones she had heard. How does Midnight   
relate to Vejita, Kakkarot, Radditzu, or Nappa?  
  
"My father named her that because of the way she looked. Midnight was   
like Trunks and Bra, a half breed. Her mother was Kalmeze, a race of dark skinned   
people who possessed the powers of magic. My father captured the queen of the   
planet and claimed her as his mate. She died after giving birth to my sibling.   
Midnight came out saiyajin in every aspect except for three things. One, she   
had her mothers skin color and eyes. Dark brown skin like earth soil that glowed   
with health and white less black eyes that could see everything, night or day.   
Two, she had a silky black tail that matched her black hair. Three, she could   
manipulate the shadows, travel through them as if they were doorways."   
  
"Regardless of her physical appearance, my father took great pride in his second   
child, almost as much as the pride he held for me. Midnight was two years   
younger than me. The last time I saw her was when I was seven and she was five,   
that was the year Frieza took me away. I made my father promise to send   
Midnight away if anything were to happen to him because I knew Frieza wanted her   
for his own, his personal assassin to do with as he pleased. That's what   
Midnight was training to be, an assassin, one of the greatest. She made her   
first kill when she was only four. My father said he would, knowing Freiza's   
intentions as well and not willing to give up two brats if he had a choice.   
I don't know where she is now. Most likely she's dead, blown up with the   
rest of Vegetsei. Maybe she's on another planet but there's no telling where.   
Either way she's gone and I'll never have to see her again. I'm not going   
to worry about it woman and neither should you."   
  
Vejita rolled over to face her then and pulled her into a tight embrace.   
Bulma knew this meant the end of conversation and time to sleep. She didn't   
protest and snuggled closer while he reached back and turned off the lamp.   
Bulma was asleep in seconds, but Vejita stayed up longer, his mind filled   
with thoughts about his long lost sibling whom he hadn't thought about in years.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"AAAHHH!" The girl fell to the floor, her chest heaving as she struggled for   
air. She lay on the ground, not wanting to get up. Blood poured from the cuts over   
her lithe body and created a red pool around her, running off her black spandex and   
dripping to the floor. Finally she crawled to her feet, struggling to stand upright.   
Her head bowed as she clenched her fists by her sides and stared at the ground in   
silence.  
  
He watched her, the silence permeating the air with it's pressure. He loved  
the way her short black hair was matted with blood and her smooth dark skin glistened with  
sweat. He had really worked her over. Her black spandex body suit hugged her curves  
in a most inviting way. The suit had no legs or arms; so she wore standard combat   
boots and fingerless black gloves. He walked up to her slowly, feeling her fear of him  
rise. He stopped in front of her and grasped her face, forcing her to look at him as  
he ran his thumb across her bottom lip, wiping away the blood. Her dark eyes widened as   
she recognized the wanting look in his. He wrapped a strong arm around her slender  
waist and pulled her up roughly against him. She offered no resistance as he captured her  
full lips with his, tasting the salty blood and her warm mouth. He ended the kiss then.  
He reached down for another but she turned her face away. He scowled. Tears coursed  
down her smooth cheeks as she spoke then.  
  
"Master, I...I can't, I...I'm bleeding," came the broken sentence. He frowned   
at her, very annoyed.  
  
"I know that cat, it's pretty obvious when you're bleeding all over my armor,"   
and he tried once again to kiss her, only to come in contact with her cheek once again   
as her face turned away.  
  
"N...no, I mean I'm *bleeding*, the one I can't stop," she uttered. His eyes   
widened as he realized what she meant and he shoved her away until she hit the cold   
metal floor.  
  
"Why didn't you say so in the first place cat!" he yelled, "Get out of my sight!  
NOW!" and she scattered from the room. He knew she wasn't lying. He had tested her  
as she ran from the room. He sighed in annoyance. His favorite plaything would be   
out of commission for a couple of days and he had nothing better to do. He finally set  
down the whip he held, the object covered in blood. He stood in a circular room,  
various items of torture on a metal table to the right of him. Axes, whips, and   
swords of various types were among handcuffs and rods of all sorts.   
  
He snapped his fingers and the lights went off as he left the room and   
walked down a dark hallway. He looked down as he walked to see the trail of blood left   
by the girl. He growled as some of got on his white tipped blue boots. He would make  
her clean it up later. On second thought, he would get the shadow servants to do it.  
  
"SW4," he called. A figure emerged from a shadowy corner of the hall. It had  
no flesh or bones, only a black mass that formed into a male figure.  
  
"Yess Massterr," it hissed, emphasizing the ss' and rolling the r's, "What isss   
yourrr wissshhhesss?" He didn't stop walking as he ordered it.  
  
"You and some others are to clean up this mess. Understand? Also send Lythana   
to my quarters. I have some things I need to discuss with her about the maintenance of   
my ship." He waved his hand to dismiss the creature and continued down the hall. Soon  
he emerged into the room with the white throne and sat upon it. With a wave of his hand  
the globe appeared once more.  
  
"Opino, find subject FU143BU. I want to know exact locations," he called to the   
far wall. The wall brightened until a white screen with writing showed up. A sexless  
voice answered him.  
  
SEARCHING FOR SUBJECT. He watched while the earth appeared on the screen and   
rotated rapidly until finally stopping and zooming in on a large point. It was a huge   
continent with several islands to the right. The image zoomed closer to the islands,  
focusing on one in particular. The screen split in two to have the island on one  
side and a name and flag on the other. The flag was white with a red circle in the  
center. The name was Japan. The image zoomed closer still to focus on another group of  
islands to the right of Japan.   
  
BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP! TARGET CANNOT BE LOCATED! LAST KNOWN LOCATION   
IS 678JK 567BL 145PL 289OP- Black Forest, Japan. SIGNAL BLOCKED BY UNKNOWN FORCE.  
  
"What?!" he yelled as the computer gave him the bad info, "Who is blocking  
the signal? No one knows were here!" The computer beeped a few more times and the   
screen went blank.  
  
UNKNOWN.  
  
"NO! I need to find her!" he threw a black orb of energy at the screen. It   
exploded and left the room in smoke. When the smoke cleared, the screen was still there  
unharmed and blank. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He was glad he had  
installed a force field to protect his computer. He sank down in his chair and covered  
his eyes with one hand.  
  
"Dismissed Opino," he mumbled. The screen faded to become the metal wall once   
again.  
  
"Master Draev, you called?" came the feminine inquiry. The voice had a slight  
lilt to it. He removed his hands to see who had spoken. The creature was feminine as  
far as one could tell. Her body resembled a dog on it's hind feet, paws neat and small.  
Instead of forepaws she had regular arms covered in fur complete with a sweeping tail.   
Her body had the feminine curves and breast covered completely in orangish fur.   
Her face was almost human with a small snout and black nose. Two long ears stood   
out from atop her scalp and her hair was down her back, dark raven tresses.   
A long bang covered one of her hazel eyes, hair getting caught in the long eyelashes.   
On her fur covered belly, a black tattoo had been burnt into her skin. It resembled   
an eye with a fist inside it, marking her as his.  
  
"Lythana," he greeted, "I need you to have this ship prepped and running well.   
We will be expecting a couple of new guests in a couple of weeks." Her small dark eyebrows  
furrowed in confusion.  
  
"I thought we were only to have the girl aboard master?" He scowled at her.  
  
"It seems she has found herself some body guards and they are blocking out my  
signal. Whoever they are I will need to find a way to dispose of them. Now get done  
what I've commanded and quit bothering me with these questions." She disappeared from   
sight then, off to fulfill his orders. Seconds later a shadow figure came in.  
  
"What is it SW2?" he asked annoyed. The creature didn't flinch.  
  
"Grrrenco isss herrrre to sseee you massterrr." Draev nodded his head. Moments  
later a scrawny man with short spiked white hair and brown eyes entered the room, dressed in a   
brown robe and black pants. He bowed deep and approached the throne.  
  
"What have you got to report to me Grenco. You've been on that planet for  
several weeks now. Have you located the girl?" Grenco was quiet a moment.  
  
"I have not found her master Draev, but I did find out some other interesting  
facts. On arriving on the planet I went to the place you last perceived seeing the  
girl. The area was drastically changed and the people strange. I learned that these   
people were the strongest fighters in the universe, two of whom are Son Gokou and  
Ouji Vejita. They protect this planet from evil forces. I have reason to believe  
the girl would be among them. I studied them for weeks, tapped into their minds, and  
discovered as much as I could about them. The girl was not among them, however I did  
learn some interesting things about the protectors of Chikyuu. Ouji Vejita was once  
affiliated with Frieza." Draev's eyes widened.  
  
"Really? Where is that white alien now? Last I heard from him was when he left  
for Namek. Where is he now?" Grenco frowned.  
  
"It seems he was defeated by Son Gokou and killed by Ouji Vejita's son." Draev  
sat back to digest all of the info.   
  
"What is so special about these warriors that they've got you all riled up?"  
  
"Master, they are not human, but saiyajin." Draev's brows raised.  
  
"Frieza told me he killed them all, with the exception of a few." Grenco   
smirked.  
  
"Those few were son Gokou and Ouji Vejita. They have settled on earth and   
now have families of their own. Master they are a threat to our search and conquest.  
If the girl runs into them and enlists their help we will have a hard time defeating them.  
The effects would be disastrous." Draev held up his hand for silence which he got.  
  
"Did you get pictures Grenco."  
  
"Yes Master, pictures of all the saiyajins and their allies." He walked  
to the wall and inserted a small disk into a slot. The screen once again lit up.  
  
"Opino show data files SSJ34-55," he said.   
  
BLEEP BLEEP ACCESSING FILES> FILES FOUND. The screen was immediately  
divided into several smaller boxes, each one displaying a picture. Various women   
and men were shown, some fighting and others talking. Draev's eyes stopped on one  
in particular.  
  
"Opino, zoom in on P22," he ordered. The picture zoomed in to show Vejita.  
Draev frowned.  
  
"I know that face. It looks familiar," he said softly. Grenco beamed.  
  
"That one is Ouji Vejita, prince and now king of the deceased Saiyajins."   
  
Draev was half listening, concentrating more on the face of Vejita.  
  
"Where's his tail?" he asked. Grenco then went into a lengthy explanation  
of how Vejita battled Son Gokou and the Z warriors and his defeat by Son Gohan. Draev  
tried to imagine a tail on Vejita and that's when the thought struck him.  
  
"Cat!" he exclaimed, "He looks like my cat!" Draev ordered the pictures to  
disapear from the screen. Grenco looked at him oddly, but Draev only ignored him.  
  
"Grenco I want you to make a list of all the enemies the Saiyajins have  
battled and how they were defeated. I think you're right about them being a threat  
to our mission. You are to report to me tomorrow at 0800 hours. Is that clear?"  
Grenco bowed low.  
  
"Yes Master," he answered and left the room, leaving Draev to plan out his  
next strategy. If Ouji Vejita and the Saiyajins were as powerful as he perceived  
them to be, than he was going to need some back up.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The girl collapsed onto the soft bed, turning the white sheets red with  
her blood. Her black tail curled around her waist and tried to keep a gaping  
stomach wound closed. She ran a hand through her short pixie cut black hair and  
sighed with relief. Her brown skin was covered in sweat and her body was bleeding  
in a multitude of places, but despite all that she was smiling, tears of happiness  
running down her cheeks.   
  
She had seen the whole exchange between Draev and Grenco, saw the pictures   
and heard the report. When Draev had zoomed in on one picture in particular   
her heart stopped. She had faded into the shadows then and emerged in her   
bedroom, hurting and happy.  
  
"Vejita," she whispered, hugging her body tightly and letting tears  
of pain and joy roll down her cheeks. She closed her black eyes slowly, falling  
into a rejuvenating slumber with a smile on her lovely face.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Translations:   
piman-green pepper  
wakai on'na-young woman  
Onegai, yobu watashi o-please, call me  
Iie-no  
Hai-yes  
Matte-wait  
Demo-but  
Kaasan (okasan)-mother  
Arigato-thank you  
Masaka-it can't be  
Niisan-brother  
  
You like? come on...you know you do....you know you wanna review...please?   
*grinz*  
  
Well stay tuned for chapter 8. Who knows whats gonna happen? Maybe the enemy  
will make an appearance, maybe not...who can say. All I know is that our friendz  
will have a new person to deal with, only question is, is this person friend or foe?  
  
§©«®±¶»¡£¥0,~~~don't ask. I was playin around wit my cp and this showed up. Cool  
huh? Well I can see that I'm boring you now so I'll leave. I wonder if anyone  
ever reads these author notes?  
  
Oh if you're wondering why I didn't put disclaimers in 6 and 7, I figured its all  
chapter 5 so what the heck.  
  
Shorty  
*^_~*  



	8. Escape from a ship

Crossover To My World  
Chp.8  
Rating: PG13  
By: Girlshorty7~Midnight of Shadows  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Midnight, Draev, Grenco, Lythana, and the shadow servants belong to ME! HA HA HA HA!   
Take that Akira and Naoko! You wish they were yours! HA HA HA HA! Watch your backs   
for soon Sailormoon and Dragonball will belong to me! MWA HA HA HA HA HA! *cough*cough*   
Oi-that hurt.   
  
  
  
*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$  
Well here is the highly anticipated chapter 8. As you can see, the enemy   
decided to make a cameo roll. Ovoy! Well this chapter introduces us to the mind of   
a new character. Hope you like. I've been really workin hard this week and last and   
it seems I barely have time to write anymore.  
  
Vejita: excuses excuses....Is that all you know how to write?!  
Shorty: shut up Pyro head. If it weren't for me you wouldn't even be in this story!  
Vejita: oh I'm so scared, whatcha gonna do? Cut me out? Do that and the story's   
ruined!  
Shorty: damn you ignant saiyajin! Let me find my scissors and duct tape and we'll   
see how big your ego is after I'm done with you!  
Vejita: umm....I think Bulma's callin me....so...BYE!  
Shorty (yelling at his back): that's right....run home to yo woman!

Well on with this then. I received a rather heated comment concerning Moon and Usagi. Yes Moon is one of my favorite characters and so is Usagi! I only focused on Moon in the first couple of chapters to let the readers get to know her better. I've given each of my girls different pasts and different destinies based on their strengths and weaknesses. Any way for all you Usa fans, this chapter mainly stars her and I did not make her weak. In fact you'll be quite surprised with her in this installment of Crossover to My World. I got two words for you...Kick ass! Sorry. Well I tried to keep her as much in character as possible and if I didn't...Oh well. This is, after all, my story...my world. Continue on.....  
*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$  
Another note: For all you Videl fans, you're really gonna hate me. Don't worry Pan will still be in this story so Pan fans have no fear. Well I don't wanna spoil it so....   
*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Crossover To My World  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Last time...  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
"Vejita," she whispered, hugging her body tightly and letting tears  
of pain and joy roll down her cheeks. She closed her black eyes slowly, falling  
into a rejuvenating slumber with a smile on her lovely face.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
~*Chapter VII*~  
  
  
The girl strapped the long sharp silver sword to her back and stepped up to   
the dresser to finish. She found a gray belt with an assortment of knifes and vials   
filled with hazardous chemicals and strapped it to her waist. She picked up a red   
teardrop necklace and placed it around her neck. The teardrop settled between her   
breast bones nicely. She went to a closet in back of the small room and pulled a   
pair of boots out.   
  
The boots were black with silver and gray soles and a strip of   
silver and gray going up the top. She sat down on the small bed and pulled them   
on her small feet. They stopped mid-calf. She passed the tall rectangular mirror   
and paused to look at her appearance. She wore a figure hugging black dress that   
stopped at mid thigh. At the end of the dress, a see through sheer material kept   
the rest of her thigh covered, if only moderately. The dress had no sleeves and   
instead two inch straps that fastened the dress in place, like overalls. The dress   
had a v neck with the sheer material showing some of her cleavage.   
  
All in all the outfit was very easy to fight in and blended well into the   
shadows, an added effect with her dark skin and white less black eyes. All she had   
to do was keep from smiling and no one would ever see her. Gray and silver appeared   
her and there in geometric patterns on the waist area of the dress. Around her   
wrists were gloves that covered her forearm from wrist to elbow. It was gray with   
black lining on the ends. Black cuffs were around her triceps, each with a miniature   
but deadly throwing knife in it. Around one of her thighs was a similar black cuff   
and knife. She was practically bristling with weapons.   
  
She combed through her short pixie cut black hair with her fingers and   
stepped away from the mirror. She headed for the door, but stopped and turned back   
to gaze at the tiny room. It had been her home for 15 years of her life and now she   
was going to leave it all behind. She scowled, chiding herself for being sentimental   
to a place where she had experienced many horrors. With a flick of her black silky   
tail and a snort, she left the room, never to return there again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She reemerged later in a huge room filled with tiny space pods. She had   
traversed the shadow passageways the whole way there, careful not to stumble across   
any shadow servants and covering her trail as she traveled. Years of training and   
patience had finally brought her to this moment in time. She stood in a dark corner   
of the room, one eye focused on the shadows and the other watching one ship in   
particular, fueled and ready to depart any moment. A flash of white caught her eye   
and she knew that now was the time. She slunk back into the shadows and grinned as   
the darkness welcomed her. Instantly her eyes adjusted to show shifting doorways and   
used paths in the shadow world. She spotted her path and walked it, watching for   
changes in the doorways. A frame shifted and she jumped into the new opening it   
created, breathing a sigh of relief as it closed behind her.   
  
Cautiously she looked around and found herself right where she wanted to be,   
outside the ship. She stepped forward into the light, coming from the shadow world   
into the real one. She peeked around a corner of the ship to spot her prey still   
outside it, scribbling on paper as the door remained wide open into the main docking   
quarters.   
  
Grenco didn't notice as she slunk closer, too absorbed in his work. He   
stepped inside and the huge metal door began to close. The girl sprinted and vaulted   
into the slim opening, her tail barely making it through as the pressurized door closed.   
She immediately rolled an landed beneath a low table, Grenco walking down the hall,   
oblivious to her arrival. She hadn't made a sound, not even when she landed. She   
crawled on all fours as she followed Grenco, keeping to the dark areas of the wall   
and easing along side them with caution.   
  
Finally they came to a blue metal door and Grenco stepped inside, not   
bothering to close it. She stole inside behind him without a sound. She felt her way   
along the wall until she came to a closet. She carefully opened the door and slipped   
inside, leaving it cracked to spy. Grenco sat on a bed and a white screen popped up   
on the wall in front of him. Seconds later, Draev's devilishly handsome face appeared,   
stormy blue eyes angry and irritated. Grenco fell off the bed and went to a deep bow   
on the floor. The girl tried to suppress the shaking in her knees, and hoped Draev   
didn't hear her rapidly beating heart.  
  
"Master," said Grenco, "The ship is ready to leave. We shall land on Earth   
in a weeks time and prepare for your arrival in the next two weeks." Draev frowned.  
  
"Very well then, on with it. The more time you spend groveling, the longer   
it takes to get there," he ordered. He seemed to be in a bad mood. "Grenco I don't   
want any messing around." Grenco nodded. Draev's expression relaxed slightly, then   
a frown appeared on his face. It seemed his emotions changed as rapidly as a storm   
unfurls.   
  
"While you're gone I will train the cat. Right now I can't feel her, but   
I supposed it's because she still weak from last week. I haven't seen her since   
then. No sense in you laying there listening to me! Be gone! Remember we will   
not be able to get in contact until you set up that commuter on Earth. That better   
be the first thing you do!" and the screen disappeared. Grenco got up from the   
ground mumbling about idiots for masters and left the room.   
  
It wasn't until many hours later, when she was sure they were far enough  
away from the main ship, that she left the closet. She walked around until she   
spotted Grenco, watching a screen as pictures of the Chikyuu natives scrolled on it.   
Stealthily she crept up behind him and withdrew her sword, the weapon never making   
a sound as it left it's sheath.  
  
"Hello Grenco," she purred in his ear. Grenco spun around, surprise and   
fear written all over his face.  
  
"Cat!" he exclaimed, but got no farther than that for she swung the sword   
around in a graceful and smooth motion and lopped off his head. His lips flapped   
as the head rolled to the ground, the body tumbling after and spilling blood all   
over the floor. She bared her teeth at the dead agent, one she had personally hated   
with a passion.  
  
He had always laughed the loudest and teased her the most whenever   
Draev publicly punished her. Now he was the one bleeding and he wouldn't be getting   
up anytime soon. She replaced her sword and sauntered up to the screen where Grenco   
had once been. The pictures stopped on one image in particular and magnified it to   
fit the whole screen. She slowly reached her arm out to touch the image gently,   
almost afraid it would disappear as she traced the man's face with her finger,   
stopping on his mane of wild hair. Her eyes softened as a small smile crept onto   
her lips.  
  
"Soon," she cooed, "Soon. I'll be there with you again and my life   
will finally be happy."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*****~$~$~TRUNKS JOURNAL ENTRY~$~$~*****  
  
It's been awhile since I've written in this journal, but I haven't had a   
reason to. The last time I did was when Buu attacked. There's been a change of   
events recently, stuff I need to document.   
  
Ever since Moon, Serenity, and Usagi came there's been a tingle of danger   
in the air. They've been here for two weeks now and lucky for us schools out on   
vacation. We gotta go back next week. (Damn) Kaasan suggested that Serenity and   
Usagi go to school even though they're here to train. Man Usagi threw a fit! She   
whined and complained until Chichi gave her an ultimatum. Either she goes to school   
to finish her education, or she stays at home and does chores all day long with   
Chichi, which includes daily study lessons. Needless to say, Usagi was only too   
happy to go to school. Man her and Goten seem to get along just fine. J/k. You   
should here the arguments they have. Goten says they're all fun and games, nothing   
serious.   
  
Serenity is adjusting to living here. She is one smart girl! She's going   
to be put in the same grade as Goten, junior, while Usagi will be a sophmore. Me?   
I'm still a senior. Any wayz, okasan made Serenity a false record and everything   
since she doesn't have one. Kaasan changed Sere's name to Seroki. I think it fits.   
Her and Usagi are to pretend being sisters. Not too difficult seeing as how much   
they look alike. A strange thing is, Usagi doesn't have a file either and she's   
from Japan! Maybe it's cuz she's from another dimension.  
  
Moon never did show up after that night. Piccolo sent a message telling   
us she will be dwelling in his cave while he helps train her. That takes care of   
one of the girls. Gokou trains Moon in hand to hand combat and ki skills while   
Piccolo helps her fine tune her abilities she's lacking in, like temper control.   
Gokou also has been working with Serenity in focusing her magical powers. He says   
she has a lot of power without her crystal and the object only magnifies what she   
already has. This could prove to be dangerous in the wrong hands.   
  
Usagi could care less about training, although her and Chichi do train   
often these days. Chichi feels Usagi should be skilled in fighting as well. Chichi   
says Usagi is unusually strong for a human. She learns faster than the average girl.   
Chichi can sense some kind of power in her, but she says something is holding Usagi   
back from reaching her full potential.  
  
In light of all these wondrous happenings, something terrible did happen.   
Son Gohan is getting a divorce. The couple everyone was sure thought loved each   
other fiercely is breaking up. It seems Videl's had the papers for quite a while,   
signed and everything. It's a tragedy the way they broke up. For the past couple of   
weeks, Videl's been working late. Gohan showed up at her job one night to surprise her   
with flowers, trying to atone for all the late nights he'd spent at work. When   
he got there Videl was in her office all right, but with another man. The poor guy   
is still in the hospital! Son Gohan was crushed. I have never seen anyone weep so   
bad in my life.  
  
It turns out Videl's been seeing the guy for nine years! She confessed   
everything, even the fact that Pan's not even Gohan's daughter! That was the real   
shocker. That shattered Son Gohan's world. He signed the papers last week and now   
they're waiting for the case to process. Son Gohan got the court summons yesterday.   
He's going in Monday. Videl moved out the house and moved in with her lover, leaving   
Son Gohan all alone. He couldn't take the emptiness of the house and moved here   
with us. Kaasan says she doesn't mind. Gohan's been so moody he doesn't even   
train. Tousan says it cuz he's unbonded from Videl now, and trying to recover.   
Tousan says it's a terrible experience for any saiyajin to go through. Speaking   
of Tousan...  
  
Tousan has been acting really strange lately. Ever since the girls showed   
up, he's felt the need to train more than ever. He drags me in there and we spar   
until we can't move anymore. I didn't realize how outta shape I was. I'm up to   
speed now. Goten joins in too, and strangely enough tousan fights with him just   
as much as he fights with me. Usually Goten would have to fight with me to even   
hope getting a workout. Kaasan says Tousan has trouble sleeping at night; he   
actually sleeps in their bed. She thinks he might be experiencing nightmares, but   
won't tell her about it.  
  
Well today Kaasan is throwing another picnic. She feels that her last   
one didn't turn out too well so she hopes this one will be better. Speaking of   
which I need to get ready, although I have a feeling something is going to happen   
today. Something always happens when the crew gets together. It's like we attract   
trouble.  
  
  
Peace   
  
*****~$~$~TRUNKS JOURNAL ENTRY~$~$~*****  
  
  
  
"USAGI!" screamed Goten. Usagi dashed around the corner into the kitchen,   
annoyed expression on her face.  
  
"Nande Goten? Why are you screamin my name like that?" Goten glared at the   
petite meatball headed blond in her blue jeans and pink sleeveless tee. He held up   
a shrunken sweater, the brand name alone expressing it's cost. The once vibrant   
red sweater was now a tye die pink and white.  
  
"Did you wash my sweater with the white clothes Odango?!" Usagi grinned   
slowly and finally burst into laughter. That alone spoke volumes to Goten. Usagi   
gasped out an answer between giggles.  
  
"I..hehe....stuck it...haha...in the.....hoo....washer when I....heehee...  
spilled...tchtch....mustard on it....HAHA!" And she was lost in laughter. Goten   
knew she had forgotten to look in the washer and check to make sure there was   
no bleach in it. Too late now. Goten's ears burned.  
  
"You idiot! Do you know how much this sweater cost! I swear you have   
noodles for brains!" Usagi suddenly stopped laughing and glared at him, fists   
on hips.  
  
"HA! At least I'm smarter than you! You probably can't even read!   
You're an illiterate neji-mari!"  
  
"KLUTZ!"  
  
"AIRHEAD!"  
  
"BRAT!"  
  
"CLUMSY OX!"  
  
"BLONDE MIDGET!"  
  
"JOLLY SON GIANT!"  
  
"LOUD MOUTH PIGEON!"  
  
"SCRUB!" Goten dropped the sweater and glared at her.  
  
"I know you aint call me no scrub!" Usagi glared back and planted   
her fists on hips.  
  
"I sho nuff did!" Goten scoffed.  
  
"Trick please! I make mo money than you will ever dream of seeing!"  
  
"Ya right! You probably sell illegal items to get the green!"  
  
"I'd never. I make my money honestly!" Usagi crossed her arms, a smug   
expression on her face.  
  
"Oh ya? How?" Goten smirked.  
  
"I sell limited edition manga, the very expensive issues of Green Rider!"   
Usagi blinked.  
  
"You're not talking bout Green Rider Flyer are you?" Goten eyed her   
suspiciously.  
  
"Ya, why?" Usagi smirked.  
  
"I accidentally threw those things in the trash. I thought they were   
junk!" Goten flared into super saiyajin, green eyes wild and blond hair flaring.  
  
"YOU DID WHAT! I'LL KILL YOU USAGI!"   
  
"AAAAHHHH!!!!" and she was gone, dust left in her wake. Goten powered   
down, rolling on the ground and laughing uproarisly. The look on her face!  
  
CLICK CLICK  
  
He froze. He turned around slowly to see Usagi with   
Chichi's shotgun, cocked and ready.  
  
"Who's gonna kill who now?"   
  
He gulped.  
  
"Umm....BYE!" Usagi stared at the open door and fell to the ground   
laughing as hard as Goten, the shotgun set aside and forgotten. The look on   
his face!  
  
SNAP  
  
She froze. She turned around ever so slowly to see   
Chichi with a huge leather belt.  
  
"Unless you wanna taste of leather, I suggest you join him." Needless   
to say, she was gone, following in Goten's trail of dust. Chichi sighed. She   
would never have peace in her house.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trunks opened the door to see a winded but healthy Son Goten. His   
cheeks were red and he was practically glowing with happiness. Trunks sighed.   
He'd probably gotten into another argument with Usagi. For some reason Goten   
found great amusement in harassing her. Goten grinned at his friend, the famous   
Son smile all too evident. His outfit was slightly rumpled, as if he'd ran the   
whole way. He straightened his open beige shirt with black and red dragons printed   
on it and pulled up his black jeans a little, the black belt not helping at all.   
With a cursory glance to his Timberland boots he made sure his sleeveless white   
muscle shirt was ok and turned back to look behind him. He unconsciously fixed   
the silver chain on his neck as a cloud of dust approached.   
  
The person running was dashing like mad, going too fast to halt. Trunks   
knew it was Usagi by the blond pigtails streaming behind her. He calculated the   
distance mentally and reached out an arm to catch her right before she hit the   
wall. Usagi yelped as he pulled her to safety, her feet swinging in the air. He   
set her on her feet and stepped back as she hunched over, hands on knees and   
wheezing for air. Suddenly she dashed forward and bowled Goten over, the two of   
them landing on the ground with her on top. She straddled his chest and jabbed a   
finger to his nose.  
  
"Goten Baka! I told you to wait for me!" Goten feigned innocence, his   
eyes open in shock.  
  
"I didn't hear a thing Usagi! Honestly!" Usagi glared, her thin brows   
drawing together in mock anger.  
  
"You know you heard me with those big ears! Don't play dumb!" Goten   
couldn't keep up the charade and burst into laughter. Seconds later the infectious   
giggles caught Usagi and she giggled along with him. Trunks rolled his eyes.   
Those two were terrible! Usagi spoke in between laughs.  
  
"Heehee....you shoulda....haha...seen your face...when I...heehee...pulled   
out the shotgun...hahaha!" Goten had tears rolling down his face.  
  
"You shoulda...haha....saw how fast you.....heeheeeheee...split when I.....  
hahahaha....turned super saiyajin! Haha....all I saw was.....heehee...DUST!" and   
they once again laughed at the private joke, not caring they were still on the ground   
in the most awkward position. Trunks cleared his throat.  
  
"Excuse me if I'm interrupting anything, but don't you two think you   
should get up now?" he teased. They stopped laughing and Usagi climbed off Goten,   
both with smiles still on their faces. Goten stood up and dusted his clothes off.  
  
"What's all that loud noise?" came the bell like voice. The trio turned   
to see Serenity in the doorway, white jeans and sky blue oversized t shirt making   
her look adorable. The t shirt had only been tucked in the front, leaving the   
back to cover her bottom. Usagi squealed and ran to her friend.  
  
"Sere!" she cried. Serenity's eyes sparkled with happiness and she   
ran to meet Usagi.  
  
"Usagi!" and they met in a big hug, both laughing in happiness. Goten's   
nose rumpled in disgust. Females!  
  
"Damn you two act like you never see each other!" Usagi glowered at him.  
  
"Goten baka, I haven't seen Sere in a week! Why don't you and pretty   
boy leave us alone!" and she stuck her nose in the air, pretending to be offended.   
Goten pouted.  
  
"Fine! I'll go get some ice water and leave you two alone. All you   
gonna do is talk about us so I don't know why you front! Come on Trunks," he   
said arrogantly. Usagi only hmphed and stuck her tongue out at his departing back.   
Serenity and Trunks exchanged knowing looks as the boys went into the house.   
Those two were something else!  
  
The girls went onto the lawn and sat back on the grass next to each   
other. Serenity only half listened as Usagi babbled on about the things that   
had happened since their last visit. She was gazing at the expansive blue sky   
with lazy eyes.   
  
This planet confused her. The fact that it had no moon unnerved her to   
death. The moon was a beautiful thing, something to be treasured and cherished,   
and they'd destroyed it without a thought. Without the ever familiar orb   
hovering in the sky, things just didn't feel the same. It was like nostalgia   
to her. Many nights she had gone to sleep crying because there was no moon to   
bathe her in it's comforting glow. She came out of her thoughts when Usagi   
tried to get her attention.  
  
"Serenity, Daijobu ka? You look out of it. Is something bothering   
you?" Serenity looked into the deep blue oceans that were the younger girl's   
eyes. So innocent, so trusting....  
  
"Hai Usagi," she confessed, "It's just that...I....I miss seeing the   
moon." Usagi smiled knowingly.  
  
"I know how you feel. It's pretty frustrating when you look up in   
the night sky and don't see something you've been familiar with all your   
life." Serenity gave a sigh of relief. At least someone understands her.   
Usagi giggled and jumped up.  
  
"Come on. Let's go see what Trunks and Goten are doing. I bet   
that baka is miserable without MMMMEEEEEE!!!! IYA THAT'S COLD!!!" Usagi   
ran all over the lawn trying to get that ice cube out her shirt. Goten   
stood behind them, laughing his head off while holding a cup of ice.   
Serenity hadn't even seen or heard his approach.  
  
"COLD COLD COLD COLD COLD COLD!!!!" cried Usagi. Finally the cube   
fell out her shirt and melted on the ground. She turned around, angry and   
ready to cuss Goten out, but he wasn't there. Usagi stood there scratching   
her head. Where'd he go?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
It was high noon when everyone began to show up. Gohan emerged   
from the house at that time, refreshed and clothed, but still miserable   
looking. He wore his orange fighting gi, knowing his father, and wanting   
to be ready when Goku showed up. Bulma eyed him quizzically as he passed   
her, saying a good afternoon as he stretched out on the ground to relax.   
Gohan hadn't trained in years so why the sudden interest?   
  
She shrugged her shoulders, passing it off as a another saiyajin   
quirk and went into the house, off to find her husband and baby. Vejita   
emerged from the house two seconds later, wearing his blue suit and all   
white armor, and an overalls with purple t-shirt decked Bra trailing behind   
him. Bulma reemerged in her white shorts and lavender t-shirt, issuing   
orders to the bots setting up baskets of food. Instead of the benches,   
Bulma had decided on picnic blankets to make the gathering feel more open.   
This also gave the men a chance to spar.   
  
Trunks came out of the house wearing his gray sweats and white   
muscle shirt. Seconds later Goten appeared, head drenched in water, with   
a giggling Usagi behind him, empty bucket in her hands. Serenity followed   
after, catching up with Trunks and leaving the other two to bicker. Trunks   
plopped down next to Gohan with Serenity next to him. Serenity gave Gohan   
an all star smile.  
  
"Konnichiwa Gohan-san," she greeted. Gohan looked over to her as   
if noticing the two teens next to him for the first time and gave her a   
half-hearted grin.  
  
"Ohayo Serenity, Trunks. How are you?" Trunks tried not to let   
the worry show on his face. Gohan really sounded out of it, as if he were   
far away and dreaming.  
  
"We're fine, but you don't look so good. Did you get enough sleep   
last night?" asked Trunks. Gohan looked up to the sky and laid back on   
the soft grass.  
  
"Ya," he lied, "I'm fine. Don't worry I'll be okay. Hey look!   
It's Otousan and okasan!" Trunks looked up to see Gokou landing on the   
ground with Chichi in his arms.  
  
"Sorry we're late," apologized Chichi. She smoothed down her brown   
sleeveless dress and adjusted the cream sash around her waist. Then with   
picnic baskets in hands, she bid Gokou follow her, him carrying at least   
ten baskets tied together by the handles with a rope. Chichi herself had   
five baskets tied together. Gokou tried not to let his gaze wonder to the   
baskets lest he eat all the food. They picked a blanket and Gokou set the   
baskets down and dashed off to join his sons. Chichi hoped he didn't   
ruin his blue with orange trim gi she had just made him.   
  
Sometime before Bulma had ran into the house to answer the phone.   
Now she came back out, broken phone in her hand and eyes blazing in anger.   
Chichi was the only one brave enough to ask what was wrong.  
  
"Those BASTARDS! Here I go out of my way to arrange a nice picnic   
for them and they don't wanna COME! GRRRRRRRR!" and she wrung the already   
mutilated phone in her hands. Chichi pried the ruined phone from Bulma's grasp.  
  
"Dare ga?" Bulma took a deep breath to calm down.  
  
"Kamesinnin and Krillen's family say they can't make it out the   
kame house because of a dumb tropical storm. Tien, Lunch, and Chaot-zu   
say they had a banquet to attend elsewhere. And that idiot Yaumcha said   
he didn't want to come because of what happened last time! OOOH! How   
inconsiderate!" She finally sat down on a blanket with Chichi next to her   
to vent her wrath. Chichi glanced over to Usagi in despair, not wanting   
to listen to Bulma ramble on and on. It was then that a savior came.  
  
"KONNICHIWA!" shouted Moon from across the lawn. Chichi jumped up   
to greet the woman. Moon surprisingly gave her a hug and moved around to   
hug Bulma, Serenity and even Usagi. Usagi had squealed in fear, thinking   
Moon was trying to kill her. Moon giggled. Her cheeks were glowing pink   
and her hair was disarrayed. She was wearing a small green tunic that cinched at   
the waist with a silver cord and black tights with brown boots. Her sword   
was in its white scabbard around her waist, the white belt standing out against   
the green tunic that went to her thighs. She looked like a hunter. Piccolo   
came up the hill to the picnic ground a lot calmer than Moon. He had   
discarded his white cape and turban and wore only his blue gi with orange   
shoes. He didn't say anything to the others and plopped down next to Gohan.  
  
The others puzzled over Moon's strange behavior. She was obviously   
overjoyed about some thing but what? Serenity politely asked the beaming   
Moon why she was so happy. Moon told her story like a bubbling school child.  
  
"Piccolo-sama said we could only come to this picnic if I could beat   
him in a contest of will power. We had to see who could keep their temper   
in check the longest. We put each other through tests to see who would win.   
I did!"   
  
Usagi giggled as Moon told the rest of the story, Piccolo mumbling   
curses under his breath. The men paid no attention to the girls, instead   
choosing to find something more interesting to do. Needless to say, it was   
sparring. Gohan approached his father and asked to spar with him. Gokou   
was only too happy to oblige his son, glad to see him coming out of the   
funk he had been in.   
  
Needless to say, Gohan was very rusty. He got his butt whipped for   
awhile before he finally caught up to speed, his skills from teenage years   
once again arising. Vejita dragged Trunks off to spar, both fighting with   
the grace bestowed upon royalty. Goten instead chose to mess with Usagi,   
surprisingly in a calm manner and they sat aside from the others on a hill   
underneath a cherry tree whose pink blossoms were just beginning to grow.   
The setting was indeed romantic to the casual observer, but this is Usagi   
and Goten were talking about here so it was anything but romantic. He   
then got her mad enough to argue and this led to a fight. As usual the   
argument started with a blatant comment made by Goten.  
  
"You know Usagi, you kinda remind me of Vejita." Usagi balked   
at the notion.  
  
"NANI!" she shouted, "I'm nothing like him. We're different genders   
for goodness sake! How could I possibly remind you of him?" Goten   
smiled coyly.  
  
"You're both arrogant and full of it," he teased. Of course Usagi's   
thin brows drew together and her blue eyes sparkled in anger, a storm raging   
inside.  
  
"You busaho na ahondara! You keep on messin with me and I'm a have to   
kick yo butt!" Goten threw back his head and laughed, bumping his head against   
the tree trunk in the process.  
  
"You?! Oh please. I could die laughing just at the thought of   
you trying to beat me!" Usagi jumped to her feet, glaring at him and balling   
her hands into fists.  
  
"Wanna try me?! Come on! Right here right now!" Goten laughed some   
more, holding his stomach as he rolled on the ground. He stopped to sit up and   
stare coolly at her.  
  
"Watch it girl, you might get hurt," Usagi placed her fists on her   
hips and smirked, very Vejita like.  
  
"You'd probably couldn't beat me without powering up. I bet you'd lose."   
Goten didn't respond so Usagi pressed on, hoping to provoke him more, "What's   
wrong baka, scared a girl might whip your sorry ass?" Goten's face flushed.   
To any saiyajin those words were a clear challenge, no matter who said them.   
  
He stood up and removed his beige dragon shirt. He calmly placed it on   
the ground, leaving him in his white sleeveless t-shirt that showed off all   
his muscles. He smirked coyly and fell into a fighting position. Oddly enough   
Usagi returned the smirk and mimicked him. Goten thought she would surely   
back off by now. He decided to initiate the attack.  
  
"Bring it on." and she did. Goten didn't expect her to move so   
fast. Without a sound Usagi dashed forward and belted him in the jaw. Ducking   
she missed his fists and kicked him in the side. He grabbed her leg and pulled   
up. Usagi landed on the ground and quickly rolled away, narrowly missing his   
foot. She sprang to her feet as his fist swung around, missing her back. She   
flipped into the air and landed behind him, shoving him forward. Goten was   
still off balance and fell forward. He landed on his hands and pushed up.   
Usagi's fists hit ground. Goten kicked her in the side and she flew back.   
  
She was up instantly and charged. Goten sidestepped and she passed him due   
to her momentum. Usagi ran up the tree's trunk and landed in front of him,   
upper cutting his jaw and blocking his jab. Goten brought up his arms in an   
x block and stopped her arms. He placed his foot on her stomach and kicked   
her back. Usagi landed on her bottom, hard. Goten charged forward. Usagi   
scooted back on her bottom at inhuman speed and his fist missed her. Finally   
she came up against another tree and Goten dashed forward. Suddenly she   
sprang between his open legs. She wasn't fast enough as Goten grabbed one   
of her legs and pulled her up. Hanging upside down, Usagi kicked him in   
the face with her other leg, at the same time flipping in the air to land   
on her feet.   
  
Goten had the chance to stare at her in disbelief then. Had she really   
learned all this in only two weeks? He didn't have time to ponder as she charged   
again. This time Goten met her half way and their hands met in a flurry of fists.   
Goten noticed how she left her left side wide open and kicked her. Usagi flew but   
came right back. She sprang forward and suddenly dropped into a crouch. She   
sweeped him and Goten back flipped. Usagi kicked straight up in the air as he   
flipped and caught him in the stomach. He dropped to the ground and rolled over.   
Usagi brought her foot down but he averted his head. He grabbed her foot and   
threw her. He jumped to his feet but was bowled over once again. Goten could   
feel his anger rising and he was tempted to power up, but he remembered the bet.   
  
Usagi was straddling him now and reached her hands down to his legs and   
pressed two points. Goten felt a numb feeling shoot through his legs and then   
he couldn't feel them anymore. He reached his arms around to push her off, but   
she was faster. She grabbed his wrists with unbelievable strength and pinned   
them above his head. Goten was effectively immobilized. Of course he could   
power up and simply throw her off, but it amusing to see Usagi win a victory   
over him. He turned his head to yell at her to get off of him, but shut his   
mouth when their gazes met. Goten paled. Her eyes...they were glowing! The   
normally blue orbs were pulsing with a steady golden glow and Usagi seemed to   
be in a daze. He struggled against her grip, but only caused her to lean   
forward more in an effort to hold him. It was then that Goten noticed the   
changes in her. Her glowing eyes searched his own, as if looking for the   
answers to the universe and her breathing had accelerated as her legs had   
tightened their grip around his waist.  
  
"Goten," she whispered softly, almost huskily. The glow in her eyes   
began to pulse faster with her rapidly beating heart. Goten could feel it as   
she was pressed against him while her arms slid slowly down from his wrist but   
he didn't make a move, actually curious as to what she was doing. This was   
very unlike Usagi. Her hands rested on his chest, as if she were steadying   
herself. She gazed into his eyes once again and this time he was caught in   
the golden, no longer blue, orbs of light, unable to look away.   
  
"AAAHHHHH!" he cried. Goten felt a searing pain in his lower back   
as Usagi gave him a coy smile. It felt like a blade had been shoved through   
his back, the pain severe and burning. The pain was white hot and blazing and   
for a moment Goten blacked out.  
  
"Hey what's going on up there you two?" Chichi's voice cut through   
them like liquid fire. Usagi blinked and the glow faded from her eyes. She   
looked around confusedly for a moment and then her gaze fell on Son Goten   
beneath her. She grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"Gotcha!" she cried as if nothing had happened, "I win Goten! Didn't   
think I could pin you did you?!" Goten managed a weak smile, still dazed from   
the previous events and Usagi's strange behavior.  
  
"Hai Usagi you win. Now could you please get off me? I think I   
hurt my back on something." he said. Evidently Usagi didn't remember a   
thing that had just taken place only moments before. She jumped off him   
and offered her hand in a sign of friendship. Strangely Goten found he   
could move his legs once again and jumped up without the assistance of   
her hands. Goten was about to find out what had caused the sudden pain   
in his back when Chichi's voice rang out once again.  
  
"What are you two doing up there Goten? Usagi are you   
alright?" Chichi huffed up the hill seconds later. She placed her   
hands on hips and glared. The teens shrunk away as Chichi's scrutinizing   
gaze swept over them. All at once she knew what had happened, they'd   
been sparring. Usagi's hair had fallen out of it's twin buns, cascading   
down her back in golden waves and Goten was breathing heavily, as if in   
pain. She gave them a stern look over.  
  
"Well?" she reiterated. Usagi cleared her throat and looked down   
at the ground, hands behind her back as her foot dug holes into the soil.  
  
"Goten and I were just play fighting Chichika-san," she said   
innocently, giving Chichi the puppy dog eyes for full effect. Chichi's   
will power melted at hearing Usagi call her Chichika-san. When she had   
first moved in, Usagi hadn't been able to decide whether to call her   
Chichi or okasan so she settled on a mix. It made Chichi feel special.   
Usagi continued.  
  
"Honestly, there was no harm done, was there Goten?" she flashed   
him a sweet smile. Goten gave his mother the famous Son grin.  
  
"Usagi is right kaasan, just playing." Chichi sighed in   
relief and visibly relaxed.  
  
"Well why don't you two get your things and join us for the   
picnic, we're just about to eat." The teens agreed, glad to be off   
the hook. Goten took a step forward to gather his discarded shirt   
and fell flat on his face. He heard Chichi and Usagi gasp and he   
raised his dazed head to see their pale faces. They were staring   
at his back, right near his butt to be exact. Goten frowned. Why   
did he fall and for Kami's sake why were they staring at his butt   
like that?! He slowly craned his head around and promptly had a   
nose bleed. There waving proudly and wildly in the air protruding   
from his lower back, was a long, brown, one hundred percent   
authentic...tail. Chichi opened her mouth.  
  
"GOKOU-SAA!!!!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Goten sniffled as he sat uncomfortably on the soft blanket beneath   
the multitude of gazes. He felt a little better knowing Usagi was sharing   
the same fate. After they had stopped his nose bleed, Gokou had flown over   
to see what was wrong. Upon seeing the tail he had babbled on and on with   
a million questions, but Chichi had mercifully told him to shut up and help   
Goten into the camp. It was like walking to his own execution. The silence   
was deafening as the other's stopped whatever they were doing to openly gawk   
at him. Gokou had set him down on a blanket and then everyone had surrounded   
him like a pack of wolves. Usagi had tried to run off, but Chichi caught   
the blond and forced her to share his fate. Now they were being barraged   
with questions and they never got to answer as the next question came up   
and on and on.   
  
"URUSAI!" shrieked Bulma. The silence was immediate as she cast   
her blue glare on all of them. She cleared her throat.  
  
"Since it seems we can't ask questions in a civilized manner, I shall   
do all the talking. Any OBJECTIONS!" Gokou and Vejita took a step back.   
Bulma beamed happily.  
  
"Now then, first things first Goten. How did that happen?" Goten's   
eyes darted to Usagi, hoping she remembered and would explain herself. She   
looked helplessly back so he breathed deeply and spoke.  
  
"Usagi and I were over by the cherry blossoms when we got into an   
argument. She then bet I couldn't beat her without using ki so I agreed and   
we started fighting. Somehow she pinned me and the next thing I know I feel   
this horrible pain in my back. Then kaasan came." He hoped Bulma would be   
satisfied with his cursory answer.   
  
"Anything happen while you two were fighting that was out of the   
ordinary?" Goten licked his lip nervously.  
  
"Ya, she was really fast. I didn't think she had learned that much   
in two weeks so I underestimated her abilities. OW!" Goten turned to glare   
at Usagi but she turned her head away, pretending not to have pinched his new   
grown tail. He rubbed the sore spot tenderly. She'd pay for that later.  
  
"Did anything strange happen when she pinned you?" Goten was brought   
back to the situation at hand when Bulma's question penetrated his thoughts.   
He looked at Usagi again, not really knowing if he should tell. After all,   
Usagi herself couldn't remember a thing. He finally decided he had to, if   
not for him then to discover where the tail came from.  
  
"Well ya. When she pinned me, she touched these points on my   
legs and I couldn't move. Then she pinned my arms above my head," Goten   
felt his cheeks burn as his mother glared at him reproachfully, he was   
gonna get it later.  
  
"I noticed that her eyes were starting to glow and pulse with her   
heartbeat. Then she moved her hands from my wrist and put them on my chest.   
That's when I felt the burning pain. After that kaasan came and found us."   
Usagi looked at him incredulously, as if he'd made the whole story up. He   
could see the looks of doubt in everyone's eyes.  
  
"I swear it's true! Why would I make up something like that?!"   
They finally accepted his answer and closed in on poor Usagi. After   
trying fruitlessly to get her to remember, they once again focused on   
Goten.  
  
"What are we gonna do about it now?" asked Chichi. A light shown   
in Bulma's eyes.  
  
"We could always cut it off," she said, almost cruelly, evilly. For   
the first time Vejita jumped in the conversation.  
  
"Woman...do that, and you'll kill the brat!" Bulma' eyes widened.  
  
"Really!?" she asked shocked. Vejita frowned.  
  
"No, but it'll hurt like hell!" Bulma glowered at him.  
  
"Vejita baka! Don't play like that. I say we cut it off!"  
  
"Keep it!  
  
"Cut it!  
  
"Keep it!  
  
"CUT IT!  
  
"DAMNIT WOMAN! I SAID KEEP IT!"  
  
"WELL I SAY CUT IT BAKAYARO!"  
  
Goten jumped up but fell on his face again. In any event it got   
the attention of the feuding couple. He sat back down and his tail wrapped   
unconsciously around his waist, acting as if it'd been there for years.  
  
"If you don't mind Bulma-san, I'd like to keep it." Everyone stared   
at him in shock, except Vejita who wore a smug smile on his face.  
  
"Fine. WhatEVER!" grumbled Bulma. She flopped down on a blanket and   
opened a book to read it. The others dispersed except for him and Usagi who   
were given strict instructions to stay there by Chichi.   
  
"Thanks Usagi," he growled then jumped when she pinched his tail   
again. Her eyes were practically shining with anger.  
  
"How could you make up that story about me?! Now everyone thinks   
I'm some kind of freak or something!" Goten held up his hands in protest.  
  
"It's the honest to kami truth Usagi. I didn't make up anything!   
You really were acting weird. If you can tell me what happened, then maybe   
my story is wrong ne?"   
  
For once Usagi was quiet as she wracked her brain for   
answers. She couldn't remember a thing that happened on the hill. All she   
remembered was charging at Goten after he threw her into a tree. Then she   
kind of woke up and found herself on top of him, effectively pinning him.   
She remembered the pained expression on his face and the odd look of confusion   
with a touch of something else, fear almost. She glanced over to him to give   
him an answer but found she couldn't. He gazed at her hopefully, almost   
wishing that he had imagined everything up on the hill and she knew the   
truth. Finally she gave a sigh of defeat.  
  
"Sorry Goten, I don't remember a thing that happened up there.   
It's like I hit the tree and next thing I know, I'm on top of you." She   
turned her head away then, obviously embarrassed at the whole situation.   
Then he felt a certain tingle in the air and whipped his head around to   
look up to the sky. He gasped and Usagi looked up to see what had caught   
his attention, only to gasp herself and work her jaw wordlessly. A ship   
was hurtling through the atmosphere, burning as it tore through the gastrous   
layer and zipping down to Earth at top speed!  
  
"OH KAMI!" shrieked Bulma as she spotted it for the first time.   
The ship was going faster and faster as Earth's gravity drew it down! She   
whipped out a small laptop from the picnic basket next to her and opened it.   
She punched numerous keys on the keyboard and then a 3d frame of the ship   
appeared on the screen along with several options highlighted in green. A   
picture of Japan showed up and an arrow shot down down from the ship and   
landed on a specific point on the map.  
  
"Oh no," whispered Bulma, face pale, "It's headed straight for   
Black Forest. Where? I can't tell but it looks like it might land out   
in the desert!" The others looked at the ship curiously, feeling their   
destiny's somehow entwined with it. Trunks opened his mouth to say   
something, but suddenly keeled over in pain, clutching his midriff and   
sinking to his knees. Then almost in sync, Bra cried out in pain too.   
Bulma held her infant daughter and tried to sooth her at the same time   
trying to analyze Trunks. She tried to decipher what Trunks was mumbling   
about, but then he passed out, Bra right after. Bulma screamed in horror   
as one by one tails began to emerge from their lower backs, almost looking   
like vines snaking up to reach the sun. Moments later Trunks came to,   
confusion written on his face as he tried to stand but only succeeded in   
falling. Chichi suddenly pulled Gokou and Gohan aside and spun them around   
to make sure they weren't growing one. Bulma did the same to Vejita, but   
the three saiyajin seemed unaffected by it. Usagi jumped up.   
  
"I swear this time it wasn't me!" she shrieked. Chichi forced   
the girl to calm down and take a seat.  
  
"Usagi, calm down, no one's blaming you this time." Usagi slowly   
began to cool. Bulma shook her head sadly as she helped her kids sit down.   
What had caused their tails to suddenly sprout like that? They had never   
had tails before, the appendages had been cut off at birth and surgically   
sealed from ever growing back. So why now? Trunks had woken up but Bra   
was still out cold. Bulma placed the infant on the blanket next to Trunks   
and covered her with a thin sheet. She kissed the the child's forehead   
tenderly. Trunks shook his head slowly as the pain began to fade away.  
  
"What happened kaasan?" Bulma sighed heavily.  
  
"I don't know. One minute we're all looking at that ship and...hey!   
I think I know what caused you and Bra to sprout tails!" She jumped up and   
pulled out a case of capsules. She removed one capsule and exploded it on   
the ground; an air car now in it's place. She bundled up Bra and pulled   
Trunks to his feet.  
  
"Wha..?" he mouthed. Bulma placed him in the back seat before he   
could utter another word, him too weak to resist.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Chichi as she stomped up next to the   
woman. Bulma shoved the sleeping Bra into Chichi's open arms and pushed   
the surprised woman into the back seat. She turned around and pulled   
Serenity to her feet, putting her in the passenger seat. It was then that   
Chichi came to her senses and glowered at Bulma who was already starting the   
air car.  
  
"What the hell is going on Bulma?!" she shouted. Bulma turned   
around to address everyone as the car lifted into the air.  
  
"I'm gonna check out the place where that ship crashed. I know   
you all are well enough to fly and Usagi can just hitch a ride cuz I'm   
full. Any ways, if you wanna go be my guest, but I know something on that  
ship caused all this and I'm gonna found out what!" and she sped off,   
Chichi screaming curses as she was almost thrown out.  
  
"Stupid woman's gonna get herself killed!" growled Vejita and   
took off after the car, Gokou and Gohan right on his heels.  
  
"Wanna go?" Moon asked Piccolo. Piccolo shrugged and Moon took   
it as a yes. He turned around to fly off, but before he could, she jumped   
on his back. His eyes widened in surprise and he craned his head around   
to glower at her. She beamed at him as she tightened her grip.  
  
"I can't fly, remember?" Piccolo grunted and sped off, leaving   
Goten and Usagi behind. Usagi growled in annoyance.  
  
"How about that! Those bakas just left without even offering   
us a ride!" Goten shakily stood to his feet, his tail wrapped around his   
waist. Usagi jumped to her feet in concern.  
  
"Goten are you okay? I mean are you well enough to fly?" Goten   
smirked at her.  
  
"I'm always well enough to fly! Anyways if you wanna get there   
you better hop on my back or else you're stranded." Usagi glared at him to   
let him know she did not enjoy the idea that he was her only transportation   
and then climbed up on his broad back. She suddenly shrieked and tried to   
jump off, but his tail held her firmly in place by wrapping around her waist.  
  
"Goten let me go! Get that thing off me!" Goten laughed as he   
jumped into the air.  
  
"Sorry Usagi, I don't have any control over it. If I were you I'd   
hold on before it decides to let go!" Usagi threw her arms around his head   
and grinned when he cried in protest, his vision blocked. She finally   
moved her arms down to his neck to let him see.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The girl groaned as she came to, slowly opening her eyes to decipher   
the beam of light from the many shadows surrounding her. The black orbs never   
reflected the flash of light as it shone on her eyes. She blinked a few   
times and squinted to orient her vision. When her head finally stopped   
spinning she shoved the heavy metal sheet off of her and stood up on shaky   
legs with her tail standing out behind her to provide balance. What happened?   
She leaned against a portion of a mutilated wall as the memories came back.  
  
She'd been on this lousy ship for a week when the Earth had finally   
come into view. She had tried to set the computer to land, but the thing   
was already programmed to land on a preset course. Naturally she had let the   
thing run it's course and they had begun to enter the atmosphere smoothly, no   
problems. Suddenly an emergency light and siren began to go off. She checked   
the system and discovered a malfunction in the outer coating of the ship. It   
had been hit by something in orbit and been damaged extensively. Unfortunately,   
the weak section had also been right next to the outer navigational   
coordinator. The hot fire from entering the atmosphere had severed the   
circuits and caused the ship to go into crisis mode. She had tried to   
override automatic pilot but she didn't know the password to enter the   
network. If only she hadn't killed Grenco. The only thing she could do   
was buckle herself into the seat and pull down the protective cover that   
surrounded the chair and protected the occupant from harm. The last thing   
she remembered was the bone jarring crash and then something had broken   
through the cover and knocked her out cold.   
  
She turned her head around then to inspect the covering and the chair.   
It was barely discernable among the burnt rubble and jumbled metal. The cover   
had been torn clean through by a steel beam that had fallen from the ships   
interior roofing. The cover had protected her from the brunt of the attack,   
but it hadn't been enough. She touched a shaky hand to her forehead and pulled   
it away to see blood glistening on her fingertips. A moment later more blood   
dripped into her eyes and caused her to duck her head to avoid being blinded.   
She took a deep breath and willed herself to walk over to the door that led out   
into the hall. She kept her hand along the corridor's wall as she walked, not  
trusting herself on her own two feet.   
  
She cursed when she came upon the door. A huge dent caused the door to   
bend inward, preventing the door from lifting and opening. She fumbled   
around behind her back until she was able to lift the black and silver   
sword, drawing it from it's scabbard and propping it up with both hands.   
  
With a cry she drove the sword through the door, the metal   
giving way to the sharp blade and parting. She pushed down on the sword,  
forcing it to cut from the bottom to the top. With a groan the two halves  
of door parted and made way for her.   
  
She threw an arm over her sensitive black eyes as the sudden flood  
of daylight pierced them. After blinking a million times, or so it seemed  
to her, to adjust to the light, she emerged from the ruined ship.   
  
It was then that she had a look at her surroundings and gasped   
in awe. It was beautiful, more lovely than anything she'd ever had  
the luxury to witness in her life. Small particles of white glittered  
on the ground by the millions, creating dunes and stretching on for   
miles. Green shrubs popped up here and there amongst the perfect   
white terrain and creatures she'd never seen skittered across the stuff  
in a hurry. It was then that she noticed how hot it actually was, her  
black and gray ensemble not the most comfortable thing to wear in   
this habitat.  
  
She stepped away from the ship and gingerly tested the ground  
for firmness, almost recoiling when her foot sunk partway in and then   
settled. She took a few cautious steps out onto the stuff, braving  
the safety of the ship. She was a little surprised when the white  
stuff didn't swallow her up.  
  
Her head whipped around when she felt that all too familiar  
tingle of power in the air. In the distance a white blaze of light   
streaked towards her location. She gripped her sword tightly and   
dashed behind the ships hull, effectively keeping herself hidden   
from view. She peeked from around the corner as the white blaze  
landed on the ground a few feet away. She ducked back behind the  
hull again and took a deep breath as she gripped her sword.   
  
With a yell she charged the unsuspecting target.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ooooooooooooooooooh! cliff hanger! (VJ: no duh.) Well who is this new girl and   
who is she about to charge. Till next time....  
Ja ne!  
  
Shorty *^_~*

Translations:

Neji-mari - screw ball ~~Usagi likes to call Moon this *~_~*

Manga - comics

Daijobu ka? - R u alright

Dare ga - who

Konnichiwa - hello

Busaho na ahondara - rude idiot/ jerk

Urusai - shut up!

Bakayaro - @$$ hole

Nande/nani - what?

Sorry this chapter is so short. I'll try to make the next one longer! Any way Read and Review, I enjoy all reviews, no matter if their good or bad. Just by taking the time to write a review let's me know you liked this story enough to not hit the back button right away! :) Honestly though, I'd like to get at least um.....15 reviews before I send in the next chapter. It doesn't matter if this goal is met or not, I'll send the story in regardless, it's just nice to get reviews. They make me feel special! 

Vejita: You can shut up now! :)


	9. Another New Girl?

Crossover To My World  
Chp.9  
Rating: PG13  
By: Girlshorty7~Midnight of Shadows  
  
Disclaimer:  
Shorty is sitting at a wooden desk, sharpened number two pencil in hand and a test sheet in front of her. Beads of sweat roll down her forehead as she concentrates. The questions are extremely tough. The camera zooms in to the paper.  
  
1. Do you Midnight of Shadows aka Girlshorty7 aka Shorty, own Sailormoon, it affiliates and any merchandise associated with it in any way shape or form?  
Circle one  
Yes No  
  
Shorty scratches her head while frowning. After twenty minutes she circles No and moves on to the next question.   
  
2. Do you Midnight of Shadows aka Girlshorty7 aka Shorty, own Dragonball Z, GT, it affiliates and any merchandise associated with it in any way shape or form?  
Circle one  
Yes No  
  
Once again Shorty is stumped. After twenty-five minutes she circles No. She takes a sip of water before moving on to the next question.  
  
3. Do you own Midnight, Draev and the concept behind this story?  
Circle one  
Yes No  
  
Shorty smiles and circles Yes. Her smile fades as she comes across the next question.  
  
4. Did you know you failed your biology test?  
Circle one  
Yes No  
  
Shorty: NANI?!!  
  
*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$  
Man! Now I see how hard it is to write two stories at once. To any other author who does it, I feel your pain! You're not alone! Well here is the latest installment of CTMW. I hope yall like this one. I use a whole nether language besides English and Japanese (and you won't find it in any dictionary ^_~) I like this one the most. Does any like the colors? If not I'll get rid of them next chap.  
*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Crossover To My World  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Last time...  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Her head whipped around when she felt that all too familiar tingle of power in the air. In the distance a white blaze of light streaked towards her location. She gripped her sword tightly and dashed behind the ships hull, effectively keeping herself hidden from view. She peeked from around the corner as the white blaze landed on the ground a few feet away. She ducked back behind the hull again and took a deep breath as she gripped her sword.   
  
With a yell she charged the unsuspecting target.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
~*Chapter IX*~  
  
  
  
  
Piccolo grumbled irritably as they flew behind the Saiyajin warriors. They had caught up with Bulma's air car a while ago, and with careful questioning and prodding, been able to get the location of the ship from her computer. They had all decided to show up together, and it was perfectly logical, except for the fact of the snail's pace they moved at. To make it even worse, he had *extra* baggage to tote, and right now, she was being very annoying.  
  
"Will you please stop humming that damn tune!" he snapped, craning his head around to glare at her. Moon flashed him a grin and stuck out her tongue.  
  
"I'm bored and we are going too slow. What else do you expect me to do?"  
  
"Shut up!" she glowered at him, her arms tightening around his neck in warning. He had better watch his mouth or they'd be taking a crash course in landing. She briefly considered the notion, but cut the idea as a better one came to mind.  
  
>::Hey Piccolo:: The namek almost did stop flying as her voice echoed in his head.  
  
>::Dammnit Moon! Get out of my head!:: A giggle was his only answer. Piccolo frowned in irritation. Ever since he'd intruded on her thoughts that day, she had somehow established a telepathic link with him. Now it seemed she did it just to annoy him. Regardless of his warning, the woman blabbered on.  
  
>::How bout we get there first and get dibs on the newcomer?:: Piccolo arched a brow in curiosity.  
  
>::And just how do you suppose we do that?:: Moon hugged his neck closer and her legs gripped his waist.  
  
>::Hold on, you'll see.:: Piccolo felt that all too familiar feeling as chills ran down his spine. She wouldn't dare....  
  
>::You're not doing what I think you are...are you?:: His only reply was a flash of white light and Piccolo suddenly found himself in the desert, Moon hollering in joy on his back.  
  
"YAtta! I did it! I knew it would work! Come on piman, let's go find that ship before the others figure out we're gone!" She bounced on his back as if urging a horse forward. Piccolo didn't move.  
  
"Why should I go anywhere with you? For all I know I could be flying to my doom, and dangit, I'm not your horse so stop bouncing around!" Moon calmed and hugged his neck in mock affection.  
  
"PWeeeassee Piccowo? I just wanna get dere fwirst!" she pleaded in a chibi voice. Piccolo rolled his eyes. The woman was truly an enigma, one that would leave mankind stumped for ages.  
  
"Whatever," he mumbled and proceeded on. In the distance, smoke could be seen curling from the sky, no doubt coming from the crashed ship. As always someone had to point out the obvious and Moon decided to do it.  
  
"Look over there! I bet that's where they are!" Piccolo mentally restrained himself from ejecting the irritating passenger.  
  
"No shit Sherlock," he growled. Moon popped him in the back of the head.  
  
"Oh shut up and fly piman!" Piccolo gripped her leg and she yelped in pain.  
  
"Number one don't hit me," he said. She stuck out her tongue as he turned his head to glower at her, "And two stop being so damned annoying! What did you eat today!" Moon winked at him.  
  
"I had one of Bulma's jumbo sugar cookies, you know the saiyajin size ones," Piccolo groaned. Those things had enough sugar in them to make an elephant hyper! His mind flashed back to the times of training a young Gohan. Bulma had packed Gohan one of her *special* cookies once and Gohan had eaten one for a snack. Needless to say Chichi almost lost a son that day.   
  
He snapped out of his reverie as he caught a glimpse of the burned ship. They were only a few yards away. With a swiftness that surprised even him, Moon sobered up and began tactically thinking.  
  
"Here. We should land here and approach the ship. From what I can see the hull has been breached and the door's been shorn in half. Whatever was in there is out now and no doubt prepared for danger."   
  
Piccolo decided it was a fair plan and landed a few yards away from the ship. He took the time to study it in hopes of finding some clue as to what happened. Right away his eyes picked up the bright liquid mixed in with the white sand.  
  
"Moon," he called, gaining her attention away from the door she was watching to his finger as he pointed at the ground.   
  
"Miru sore, chi. It leads around the ship. Someone has definitely been out here and from the amount of blood on the sand, their wounded pretty badly."  
  
"Hai Piccolo, I get the warning, I'll be careful." but before he could say anything else she dashed off, moving to the doorway and peering inside. Piccolo stood to a distance, not particularly interested in the whole ordeal.  
  
Moon ran her hand along the edges of the mutilated door. Other then the disfiguring dent, it had been in perfect condition. But what had caused such a clean cut? She only knew of certain types of weapons with the ability to do that and she had one. Her hand unconsciously traced the hilt of her sword as she thought about the possibility.  
  
After a cursory glance to the interior design, Moon decided nothing was in there and turned to go back to Piccolo. That's when she heard the shout and seconds later a blade whistled by her head. Moon eyed the two strands of silver hair as they fluttered away, evidence of her near brush with death.  
  
"NANDE?!" she exclaimed and jumped back as a girl charged forward again, sword in hand. Moon pulled her own sword from her scabbard and in a flash of light she was in her warrior garb. The flash momentarily stunned the girl and Moon attacked while her opponent was blinded. She swung her blade down and was met with a solid block. The girl kicked Moon away and Moon jumped up again, this time thrusting and meeting steel. The girl parried and spun as the blades rang out in the desert air, the sound of steel clashing with silver ringing in her ears. They continued this sword play for awhile, neither losing or gaining any ground but each feeling the bearance of what might happen if they lost.   
  
Moon ducked as the girl brought her sword around and she uppercutted, her fist connecting with the girl's jaw. The girl stumbled back into the waiting arms of Piccolo, her cry of alarm a second too late. Before she could move, he hooked his elbows under her armpits and forced her to drop the weapon. The blade fell from her numb fingers onto the sand and Moon kicked it away, her own sword tip pointed at the girl's throat. It was then that Moon got a good look at her and forced herself not to step back in fear.   
  
Those eyes! They were completely black, no whites, and glaring with such venom and disgust Moon thought the look alone could kill. She glowered at the dark skinned girl and prodded her throat with the sword tip. The girl grimaced in pain as the tip drew blood.  
  
"Who are you!" demanded Moon. The girl growled and tried to lunge at her, but Piccolo was in control.   
  
"I said who are you! Answer me or be prepared to face the consequences!" The girl sneered at her, her dark face twisting in anger.  
  
"Greban ki jyo por. Kipre hy ce modre tre!" she spat. Moon's eyes narrowed. This was going to be a long day if this girl didn't start speaking intelligible words.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Vejita glared at the woman driving in the air car with contempt. Why did she always have to be so impulsive? Feeling eyes on her, Bulma turned her head back, not caring she was still driving, and looked for the source of her sudden discomfort. Vejita averted his gaze.  
  
"BULMA PAY ATTENTION!" screeched Chichi. Bulma snapped her head around and swerved the car dangerously, with Trunks and Serenity holding on for dear life and Chichi uttering even more curses. Vejita rolled his eyes. Instead of commenting on the situation he instead looked back behind him at the trailing saiyajins. There was Kakkarot and his brat Gohan, and that other brat Goten trailing behind with the blond bombshell on his back. She was saying something and his sensitive inhuman ears picked up on the conversation.  
  
"Goten can't you go any faster! Look how far we are behind!" she shrieked. Goten frowned.  
  
"Oh sorry Usagi, I forgot to fill up at the gas station," he drawled sarcastically. Vejita tuned the rest of the conversation out as they argued once again. It was then that he noticed something out of the ordinary. Something just didn't feel right at the moment. Something was missing but what it was he couldn't tell.   
  
He couldn't place it, this feeling like....he looked around his entourage once again and realized what the problem was. That namek and sailor girl were gone.  
  
Vejita stopped in surprise and Gokou crashed into the prince. His ever present smile fell as he rubbed his sore nose, a frown on his face.  
  
"Vejita," he whined, "Why'd you stop for? You could've at least said something first!" Vejita held up his hand for silence which he got. His eyes were glazed and his head cocked slightly, as if listening for something, or in his case, reaching out his senses and searching for ki. His attention focused on Gokou.  
  
"Kakkarot, do you feel that?" Gokou frowned once again as he searched for whatever Vejita had found but failed to come up with any results.  
  
"Vejita I don't....whoa! What was that!" he yelled, falling back as the wave of power hit him. Gohan rushed up to his father and placed a hand on his shoulder, evidently having felt the sudden rise in ki also.  
  
"Tousan what was that?" he questioned. Vejita turned his head in the direction the power had come from. His brows furrowed in thought.  
  
"It felt like two different people, both suddenly flaring in power. One I recognize as that Moon girl's from having faced her before," he said slowly, "but...the other....I don't know. I think I....never mind. I don't know who it is. Any ways we need to get there now!" It was obviously an order for Gokou.  
  
The spiky haired man nodded and placed two fingers to his temple as Vejita and Gohan grabbed on to his shoulders. With a blur they were gone.   


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vejita opened his eyes when he realized they had reached their destination. He shuddered. He would never get used to that feeling. His sharp eyes took in the surrounding desert landscape and he searched for the crashed ship. There it was! In the distance, still smoking. The three warriors flew towards it.  
  
Suddenly a feminine yell could be heard followed by the clashing of metal. A moment later the sounds of fighting stopped and Moon's voice could be heard clearly through the desert air.  
  
"Who are you!" No answer came and the other's thought, maybe whoever Moon was talking to was dead. They sped up their pace as they heard Moon's voice again, coming upon the ship and nearing the trail of blood that led around it.  
  
"I said who are you! Answer me or be prepared to face the consequences!" Silence reigned yet again as the woman issued an order. Vejita and Gokou were the first to round the corner of the ship and see the scene unfolding. Piccolo was holding onto someone while Moon pointed her sword at the person's throat. They're vision of the restrained offender was blocked, but then a silky feminine voice replied, her tone one of hate and anger.  
  
"Greban ki jyo por. Kipre hy ce modre tre!" she spat.   
  
Vejita stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"No," he whispered, his face pale and ashen. Moon whipped around as she heard his voice and then stepped aside when she saw the stricken look on his face. The girl was visible now and her eyes widened as she spotted the new arrivals. Vejita was still in shock, his eyes brimming open and his dry mouth working, trying to find words to express his horror. He took a step back.  
  
"Masaka," came the soft statement, "You're dead. This is not real, you are dead." The girl smiled a dazzling smile, her white teeth perfect and straight, as she stopped struggling. Piccolo released her and her arms dropped lazily to her sides as she stared at Vejita. Then her black eyes filled with tears that ran down her brown cheeks and splashed onto the sand.  
  
"Vejita......roko!" she cried and flung herself into his arms. Vejita still stood there in shock, not responding as the girl wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. She clutched at him desperately, afraid he would disappear if she were to release him. Vejita took all this with a blank face, not even flinching when a tail slowly regrew from his lower back.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gohan stepped up to the emotionless Saiyajin prince, his face still ashen and eyes wide. They'd been standing there for ten minutes now with no reaction from him. The girl's sobbing had ceased awhile ago and now she placed her hands on his shoulders, effectively keeping him at arms length, and examined his blank face.  
  
"Vejita," she called, her soft voice dripping with concern and worry. She shook him a little and tried again.  
  
"Vejita," still no reply. Gohan's ear perked as Piccolo spoke up.  
  
"It's no good to call him, he's in shock. Whoever you are, you gave him a pretty good scare. No one's ever been able to do that, not even Frieza." The girl turned her head to glare at him and bare her teeth.   
  
'So she does understand our language,' Gohan thought to himself. He turned his attention back to the glaring girl and Piccolo. Almost as if the comment had never been made, she turned back to Vejita and tried once again to get him out of his stupor.  
  
"VEJITA!" she yelled, causing Gokou to jump from her sudden outburst. Gohan stepped closer next to her and bowed politely.  
  
"If you'll excuse me ma'am, I think I can bring him out of it." The girl looked at him, no emotion showing in her dark orbs and Gohan suddenly had the feeling of being lost. She nodded and with that action their gazes broke, her stepping aside while her black tail whipped in anticipation. Gohan's eyes bugged.   
  
'Tail?! She has a tail?! Whoa Gohan not now, think about it later. Right now, deal with Vejita.' Gohan stood directly in front of Vejita and waited a moment to muster as much courage as he possibly could for what he was about to do. Finally, with a deep breath that left him feeling light headed, he lifted his arm and raised it back as far as it would go.  
  
*SLAP*  
  
"What the.. !!"  
  
*PUNCH*  
  
Gohan lay on the ground as a pissed Vejita towered over him. He rubbed his sore jaw even as Vejita's own hand went to the bright red mark on his cheek.  
  
"First Kakkarot and now his brats are trying to kill me!! What the hell is your problem!!" he roared. Gohan cheezed as he sat up.  
  
"You were out of it....and I couldn't think of any other way to bring you back." Vejita's ki raised and Gohan gulped. Maybe he shouldn't have done that. He braced himself for the beat down he knew he was about to receive. Then....  
  
"Vejita?" The prince stopped as the voice cut through the two of them. The girl stood behind Vejita now, a hand on his shoulder and her black tail curling around his newly grown one. His expression softened and was replaced by one that almost registered pain...almost. He bared his teeth and whipped around to face her, his hands clenched at his sides and back stiff. The girl took a step back and her perfect features were shadowed by hurt, her black brows drawing together and her full lips pouting. Yet Vejita said nothing, only continued to stare at her as if she were something new and dangerous to him, something he didn't know. It seemed Gohan was the only one aware of Bulma's and the other's arrival.  
  
Bulma ran around the corner and came to a sudden halt, Trunks crashing into her and both falling to the ground.   
  
"GET OFF BAKA!" she screeched and Trunks sprang up and away from her. Serenity soon showed followed by Chichi and a now alert Bra.  
  
"LOOK OUT BEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!" Was the only warning before Goten crashed into his father, Usagi screaming in protest on his back.  
  
"Goten idiot! Can't you do anything right!"  
  
"Well If you hadn't pinched my tail maybe I would've!"  
  
"You should learn to keep your hand...er...appendages to yourself!"  
  
"I can't control it!" Usagi picked herself off the ground and turned her back on the fallen Saiyajins. With a humph she walked off. Gokou helped his son up off the ground. It was then that all seemed to notice the strange scene unfolding, Vejita staring at a girl whose features greatly contrasted the white sand. Bulma hesitantly approached Vejita and placed a hand on his tense shoulder. He flinched but made no move to revoke her. Bulma's blue eyes shone with worry and concern at the silent stance of her husband.  
  
"Vejita," she asked softly, "Daijobu ka?" Vejita didn't answer and instead shrugged her hand away. In two strides he stood before the girl, his hand on her throat and lifted her into the air. Her face registered alarm as she struggled to remove herself from his iron grip. He shook her, not savagely as he might of with Gokou, but more to rattle her head and force her to hold still.  
  
"Woh mai tre?" the foreign words throwing everyone off as he questioned her. She didn't answer. Vejita shook her again.  
  
"Woh mai TRE!" he reiterated with more force. Her mouth worked awhile before her reply came out in a choked voice, emotion evident in her tone.  
  
"Kipre.......trer......roka," Vejita seemed dissatisfied with the answer and shook her again.  
  
"LIAR!" he yelled and her face scrunched in pain. Tears began to stream from her eyes as she pleaded with him, an emotional overdrive that affected all.  
  
"Ki....kipre trer roka," she said once again, her voice lost in an onslaught of pain and fresh tears. Vejita still retained his tight grip, none too satisfied with the answer. He shook her once again, and this time when she cried out, Gohan stepped in when no one else made a move to stop it. He placed his hand on Vejita's arm and with sheer effort, forced him to let go of the girl. She fell to the ground in crumpled heap and rubbed her sore throat while Gohan stood between them.   
  
"Vejita, what's wrong with you. Can't you see that she's not dangerous! Who is she?" he scolded and asked at the same time. Vejita remained silent and his gaze never faltered as he stared straight ahead into oblivion.  
  
With eyes full of tears that never seemed to cease, she gazed sorrowfully up at them. Vejita's menacing expression fell and he suddenly fell to his knees, reaching for her hand and placing it in his own. Gohan didn't know what to do. Deciding the danger was gone, he moved to the side and stood next to his mother, who, surprisingly, had stayed silent through the whole ordeal. Bulma, who had stayed motionless, now moved to stand behind her husband, confusion written all over her face. Her blue eyes took in the holding hands.  
  
"Vejita? What is going on? Who is she?!" A note of jealousy was under laden in her tone. Vejita ignored her once again and instead spoke to the girl.  
  
"Yung mi," he said softly. The girl's tears stopped and a small smile spread on her lips. She nodded her head in acceptance of whatever he had said.  
  
"Ki yung tre," she replied and Vejita's proud smirk once again surfaced. Bulma's pale face turned red and she huffed in anger. Stomping around her kneeling husband, she stood between the two, standing over their joined hands with a foot on either side and her hands on her hips.  
  
"VEJITA!" she yelled, even though he was right in front of her, "For the last time...WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! AND YOU BETTER NOT IGNORE ME THIS TIME OR I SWEAR TO KAMI I'LL FIND SOME WAY TO HURT YOU!"  
  
A giggle escaped the girl's lips and her brow cocked in amusement as she stared at Bulma. She removed her hand from Vejita's and placed it in her lap. Bulma calmed down a little but shot a menacing stare at the girl and then turned it on her husband. The girl seemed unfazed by it.  
  
"Woh ve aqi?" she asked him, completely ignoring Bulma. Vejita snorted and cast a death glare at his wife.  
  
"Mo laja," he replied. The girl's eye brows raised in surprise and her mouth dropped open.  
  
"Nike?" Vejita only nodded.   
  
Standing on the side lines, Usagi and Goten stood next to each other in silence, both as confused as the rest. Usagi scratched her head in puzzlement. Tugging on Goten's hand, he leaned down for her to whisper in his ear.  
  
"Why are they talking about shoes?" she questioned. Goten frowned.  
  
"I don't know," he whispered back, "maybe she needs some new ones." Usagi seemed to accept this answer as logical and from the look on Goten's face, he did too. Trunks rolled his eyes. He'd heard the whole thing and now wondered at his friend's intelligence. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped when Serenity put a hand on his arm, her body shaking in an effort to control laughter at the same time trying to tell him to leave it alone.   
  
Bulma took a step forward, her hand balled into a fist as she got ready to pelt her husband. Vejita noticed this and motioned for the girl to stand up. When they both were up, he calmly placed a restraining hand on Bulma while addressing the girl.  
  
"Fwande treraqi," he ordered. Surprisingly the girl made a graceful bow while facing the assembled group of warriors, all stopping their small talk. Even Bulma halted her assault on Vejita to look at the girl. The girl gave them a charming grin and spoke.  
  
"Mo sone ve Midnight." Vejita sighed as the lost looks appeared on their faces.  
  
"Say it so they understand," he growled.  
  
"Watashi wa Midnight," she repeated in flawless Japanese. Bulma fainted and Moon stepped forward, gaping in shock.  
  
"All this time you knew how to speak Japanese?" she uttered. Midnight nodded.  
  
"Hai, I just didn't want to." Moon's face turned red and Midnight's body tensed, ready if the woman should attack. Just as quickly, Moon's lips pouted and her brows furrowed.  
  
"Why didn't you say so in the first place? Well since I'm here I might as well introduce myself. Watashi wa Moon!" Midnight blinked as Moon was pulled back by a stern faced Piccolo.  
  
"Baka," he reprimanded, "You just met her and you're trying to make friends? She tried to kill you idiot and you still don't know who she is!" Moon shrugged.  
  
"So?" Piccolo frowned.  
  
"So nothing! Why are you so forward with her and it took us weeks to get you to be this nice to us?" Moon beamed and flashed him a peace sign.  
  
"She's the first girl that's tried to beat my ass since I've been here. In my book that makes her cool!" Piccolo sweat dropped and hung his head in shame. Half dragging and half carrying, he moved her away from the rest of the crowd while at the same time talking.  
  
"I think you need to distance yourself from the others until that sugar cookie wears off," he mumbled.   
  
Seeing that Moon was temporarily out of it, Serenity stepped forward to take her place, Trunks behind her in case anything happened. She offered a genuine smile and bowed, her crescent moon glowing slightly. The girl took a step back, uncertain of the new person. Why was her forehead glowing?  
  
"Watakushi wa, Serenity, pleased to make your acquaintance. If you don't mind me asking Midnight, why are you here?" Midnight's eyes darted around the small group of assembled people and her black gaze rested on Usagi.  
  
"I escaped from a ship," she said softly, her eyes lowering as she spoke. Her cheeks burned as emotion flooded through her. Hate, fear, loathing, guilt, joy, exhilaration. All surfacing as she thought about Draev and his ship.  
  
"Would you mind telling us about the ship and how you escaped from it?" continued Serenity, her warm silver eyes offering comfort. Somehow Midnight got the feeling she was safe when ever she looked in those eyes. She licked her lips.  
  
"The ship I escaped from was owned by a man named Draev, a tyrant. We were on our way here to...collect something, a person. He was going to send me to do it, but I didn't want to. I made plans to escape two weeks ago and I crashed today."   
  
"Miss, if you don't mind me asking, who were you sent to retrieve?" Midnight took another step back as she raised her arm. With slow deliberation, she swung it around until it rested on one person.  
  
"Her," she whispered and passed out, Gohan darting forward to catch her. The wound on her forehead had opened during the struggle with Moon and now the blood she had lost took a toll on her already exhausted body. Everyone's attention turned to the person Midnight pointed out, her blue eyes wide open in horror as she shook in fear.  
  
"M...m.....Me?" choked out Usagi and deftly fainted into Goten's arms.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Is it just me or has any else noticed people tend to pass out a lot in my fics?

Sorry this chapter is so short guys, I know I promised it would be longer. It's just that, I thought it would be better to end it here! *cheez*   
Well stayed tuned for the next chap.. We'll find out what's happening in Midnight's world.   
  
Translations:  
(Japanese)  
Piman - green pepper  
Miru sore, chi - look here, blood  
Yatta - yay!  
Nande - what!  
Tousan - father  
Masaka - it can't be  
Daijobu ka - R u alright?  
  
(Saiyajin)™  
Roko - brother  
Roka - sister  
Woh mai tre - who are you?  
Ki - I  
Kipre trer - I'm your   
Yung mi - forgive me  
Ki Yung tre - I forgive you  
Woh ve aqi - Who is she?  
Mo laja - my mate  
Nike - Really?  
Fwande Treraqi - Introduce yourself   
Mo sone ve - my name is...  
*To find out what Midnight said to Moon, you'll have to wait till next chapter! ^_~ The really smart ones might get it though from the little translations I got here.  
  
email me! Quimon7@hotmail.com  
REVIEW PPPLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEE!!!!!!!  
  
I would be ever so grateful *flutters eyelashes*  
  
*^_~*

Finally part 1 of the series is done! 

*receives blank stares*

Oh ya...forgot to tell you. The first nine chapters were part 1..."Who are you?" It's just an intro to all the characters. The next couple of chapters will get to the serious stuff, what the fic's really about. Alot of unexpected surprises. 


	10. Midnight's story

Crossover To My World Chp

Crossover To My World  
Chp.10  
Rating: PG13  
By: Girlshorty7~Midnight of Shadows  
  
Disclaimer: Shorty walks up thousands of stairs of a huge temple, huffing and puffing when she reaches the top. She smiles in joy as she races into the huge doors and throws her self in a humble bow before a giant alter.  
  
Shorty: I, Midnight of Shadows, have traveled far and wide to speak to you.  
  
Voice: YOU DARE TO ADDRESS THE GREAT AKIRA TORIYAMA?!  
  
Shorty: I have come to ask for the copyrights to Dragonball Z, GT, and all that goes with it.  
  
Silence.  
  
Akira: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! YOU DARE TO ASK ME THAT!!! ARE YOU CRAZY!!! BE GONE BEFORE I BLAST YOU INTO THE NEXT DIMENSION!!!!  
  
Fireballs shoot from the alter.  
  
Shorty: AAAHHHHH!!!   
  
Smoke is all that's left as she flees. Shorty is seen again at another temple climbing thousands of steps, heaving for breath as she reaches the top. She approaches the alter and pulls a rope to ring a bell before bowing humbly.  
  
Shorty: I, Midnight of Shadows, have traversed dangerous paths and fled from psychotic temples to speak to you.  
  
Voice2: YOU WISH TO ASK THE GREAT NAOKO TAKUECHI A QUESTION??!! BE QUICK ABOUT IT!!  
  
Shorty: I have come to ask for the copy rights to Sailor Moon and any things that go with it.  
  
Naoko: You're kidding right?  
  
Shorty: O_O What makes you think that?  
  
Silence.  
  
Naoko: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND???!! DID YOU GET HIT WITH ONE TOO MANY MOON SCEPTERS!!??!!? NO WAY!!! SCRAM OR I'LL SIC LUNA ON YOU!!!  
  
Shorty: AAAHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Shorty flees once again, this time a black cat right on her tail! Her quest ends in failure...but not for long. heheheh.  
  
`````````````````````````````````  
  
Key:  
*@*@###~~~~~~~~~##@*@* = Flashback  
  
  
*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$  
Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. It's like every time I sit down to write something distracts me.   
*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Crossover To My World  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Last time...  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
"Her," she whispered and passed out, Gohan darting forward to catch her. The wound on her forehead had opened during the struggle with Moon and now the blood she had lost took a toll on her already exhausted body. Everyone's attention turned to the person Midnight pointed out, her blue eyes wide open in horror as she shook in fear.  
  
"M...m.....Me?" choked out Usagi and deftly fainted into Goten's arms.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
~*Chapter X*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan watched the girl sleep in silence, her tiny form curled into a ball while her black tail curled and uncurled lazily. Impulsively he felt his own lower back and traced his finger over the scar there. Vejita and his whole family had been affected with the girl's arrival. He could understand how, with her being family and all, but the thing that troubled him the most was why his brother Goten had been affected also. The incident was completely different in his eyes. Usagi had been the cause, he was thoroughly convinced. Now his suspicions came to light with the information provided by this Midnight character. Until she woke up, they would have no further analogies to go by. For now he sat in the small room and waited for the three women to wake up.  
  
After Usagi and Midnight passed out, Vejita suggested they come back here and try to comprehend the matter; so he grabbed his wife, told Gohan to grab Midnight, while Goten carried Usagi and took off. They cared for the wounds Midnight had endured from her ship crash and struggle with Moon, and one by one left. Gohan had been assigned watch duty since they needed to *figure things out*, or so they said. He knew they didn't want to get stuck with watching the girls and being bored out their minds.   
  
Serenity had stopped by half an hour ago and brought him some refreshments. She offered to take his place, but for some reason, Gohan refused. He wanted to be here when they woke up, he wanted to know things first. He couldn't help it, he was a scholar, and scholars had to know things. He wanted to know the mystery behind Midnight, the secrets she held and the things she held back from them. He wanted to know how she escaped the death so many of her own kind had befallen. He wanted to know how Vejita knew her, and why Bulma passed out when the girl introduced herself. So many questions and many he knew the answers would never be found. He only hoped that Midnight was on their side. Another enemy meant more battles and more danger to add to his already screwed up life.  
  
'Whoa Gohan....don't go down that road again. We're getting over it right?' Wrong. He couldn't help but feel the anguish of his divorce lash out at him. He missed his wife, but even more than that...he missed Pan; the daughter denied to him by blood. That opened the wound in his heart even more and his eyes glistened with tears. His joy, his sunshine....Pan. Now he could no longer be her father, could never read her another bedtime story or play hide and go seek with her. He couldn't be her father period...and yet, he wanted to be. No matter whose child Pan was, she would always be his in his heart.  
  
Gohan was, gratefully, pulled from his thoughts as Midnight began to stir. He watched in curiosity as she twitched in her sleep, her tail lashing dangerously. She was having a nightmare. He knew, the distress all too obvious in the way she moved. Her hands were clenched into taut fists and her body curled into a constricted ball. She looked like she was trying to hide from something, or perhaps, someone. A whimper escaped her lips and her face scrunched in pain, brows furrowed while her teeth bit her lower lip and was rewarded with blood.  
  
Suddenly she began thrashing wildly, her limbs striking out in all directions. Her mouth opened but no words came out, her voice lost, and she closed it yet again. Her tail whipped against the futon harshly, the beating noise echoing in the almost bare room. Abruptly she bolted up, her chest heaving as her mouth hung open; a silent scream, one so full of agony she couldn't voice it. In a flash Gohan was by her side. He kneeled next to her, worry shining in his onyx eyes.  
  
"Daijobu ka?" it was a simple question, one that required a simple answer. Her reply was not what he expected.   
  
She gazed at him bewildered, ominous black eyes swirling with confusion and before he knew it, she punched him. Hurriedly she scooted away up against the far wall, her small form quivering in terror. Gohan stayed where he was, too shocked to move, too hurt to understand, a hand nursing his sore cheek.   
  
For a moment her eyes betrayed her, hatred gleaming in its purest form and disgust shining brightly. He understood now. She wasn't seeing him, she was lost in a vision. Apparently the nightmare still had a hold on her. Hesitantly he stood up and walked towards her, his steps taking him closer inch by inch. He had to be cautious.  
  
"Midnight? O genki desu ka? Midnight, do you hear me? You're at Vejita's place...you're in no danger. Midnight?" it was all he could do, call to her and try to bring her back to reality. She blinked a few times, trying to dispel the images in her mind, and when she looked at him again, her eyes held disbelief and guilt.  
  
"Gomen nasai," she apologized, her weak voice soft and full of sorrow. She gripped the offending hand tightly with the other, looking as if she meant to punish it. Gohan smiled in sincerity.   
  
"It's okay. You had a nightmare...you didn't know," Slowly her shoulders relaxed and she let out a small sigh. Gathering the small amount of pride she had left, she stood up and made a humble bow.  
  
"Iie, sumimasen, I was wrong to strike you," Gohan could see her conscience wouldn't be eased until he accepted.  
  
"I accept your apology miss," he said finally, and noted the way she sagged in relief. Wearily she sank back to the floor and sat Indian style, her head in her hands. Her fingers rubbed across the white bandage wrapped around her head, the wound being stitched up and bound.  
  
"Daijobu ka?" he asked once again, truly concerned. She nodded slowly.  
  
"Daijobu, just give me a minute to collect my bearings." In silence he waited, listening to her slow breaths as she calmed her racing heart. Whatever she had dreamed about, it scared the life out of her. Seconds later she looked up at him, all trace of emotion gone from her eyes. Gohan knew he'd seen another side of her earlier, one she was loathe to show anyone else. She riffled a hand through her short hair, the short style giving her a pixie like appearance; it didn't even cover her ears. He wondered why it was so short, most saiyajin, if indeed she was of that species, had long unruly hair. His younger years were full testament to that.  
  
"Where are the others?" she asked finally, her question breaking the uncomfortable silence. Gohan gestured with his hand to the table he'd been at moments before, the chair overturned in his haste to get to her. She got up from the floor and took residence in the seat across the table, waiting patiently while he picked his up and sat. He rested his arms on the cold round metal table.  
  
"They're down the hall waiting for you and the other two to came around," he answered. She folded her small hands in her lap and gazed at them, refusing to meet his inquiring stare. She appeared for all the world to be shy, but by the way she sat, straight and regal, he knew she wasn't.  
  
"How did the other two pass out?" She still didn't look at him when she asked. Gohan craned his head sideways to get a glimpse of her face, only to straighten it when she turned hers to look at the other two women. Usagi lay sprawled on the futon a few feet away, Bulma curled into a fetal ball next to her.  
  
"Bulma, the one with lavender hair, fainted when you introduced yourself, and Usagi, the blond girl, blacked out when you said you were coming to get her," He studied her face carefully, searching for any signs of acknowledgement to what he'd said. Her brow twitched and her lips pressed together, her brown skin glistened with a sheen of sweat. Her once steady hands began to shake slightly, her eyes becoming misty.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" the question causing her to stare at him in surprise. She'd been on the verge of crying again. She nodded and her eyes became dry once again, all traces of her emotion gone.  
  
"I'm just exhausted from my journey that's all," Now the questions that had igged Gohan earlier once more came to the front of his mind.  
  
"Midnight, if you don't mind me asking, how do you know Vejita?" Midnight's brow arched in cynicism.  
  
"For someone who knows my name so well, you sure are rude to not offer me yours," Gohan flushed, embarrassed at having been so informal.  
  
"Gomen nasai. Watashi wa Son Gohan," she accepted this with a nod of her head.  
  
"In reply to your earlier question, Vejita is my, how do you say, Oniisan," Gohan was taken aback. Vejita was her brother?! But they looked so different! Vejita was light compared to her dark. They looked complete opposites, hardly the type to be family. A smirk of amusement crossed her lips, one he recognized all too well. Maybe Vejita was related to her after all.  
  
"I know," she said, her tone dripping with sarcasm, "You wonder how. We have the same father, different mothers. In truth Gohan, I'm a half-breed...same as you." Gohan's jaw dropped.  
  
"Ho...how did, how did you know that?!" Midnight's tail curled upwards to tap the side of her head.  
  
"I'm saiyajin, I know these things, they're common knowledge and instinct. Besides, I can smell it on you. You're scent is different from a full blooded. I knew the moment you set foot on the sand what you were. The other one, the older one that resembles yourself, he is your sire ne?"   
  
"Hai, Gokou is my otousan and my okasan is Chichi...a human," She smirked again and rested her elbows on the table.  
  
"And the other half blood, the one that crashed with the girl, he's your brother ne?"   
  
"Hai, his name's Goten," Midnight sat back in her chair, arms crossing over her chest.  
  
"The other two half-breeds, they are Vejita's? Vejita's and that Bulma woman's offspring?"  
  
"Trunks and Bra. Both Vejita's kids," a small smile crossed her lips.  
  
"It seems I have nieces and nephews. And here Vejita said he'd never have brats," she chuckled to herself as she was lost in memory. More questions bothered him still, and he knew they wouldn't rest until he asked her.  
  
"Midnight," she jerked her head to look at him, brought out of her reverie, "How did you make their tails grow back?" Her brows drew down in confusion.  
  
"What are you talking about? Don't you all have tails?" Gohan shook his head and stood up, turning partway so she could see his back.   
  
He heard her gasp in shock and he almost jumped in surprise when her hands grabbed the waistband of his gi, tugging on the sash. His cheeks red, he craned his head around to ask what she was trying to do, his own hands holding up his pants. Midnight moved her hands, but still remained leaning across the table.  
  
"I want to see the scar," she said finally, "I've never seen a tail less saiyajin." As odd as the request was, Gohan decided to consent and slowly pulled down his waistband until the scar was exposed. He never flinched as she traced a finger around it, her hands soft and warm...he knew he'd get that kind of reaction from her. He heard her whisper in wonder as she pressed on it and felt the tail bone underneath the skin. Little did she know how it affected him. Gohan stepped away and pulled his waistband back up, his knees slightly shaky. Midnight took the obvious hint and sat back in her chair, waiting until he sat back down.  
  
"So what did you mean when you said *their*? Who else doesn't have a tail?" Gohan rested his hands on the table.  
  
"Well all of us lost our tails, including my father. Vejita, Trunks, Goten, Bra....none of us had tails.....until today." Midnight's ears peaked with interest and Gohan noticed for the first time, that they were slightly pointed, like an elf's.  
  
"Today when your ship crashed, we saw. Trunks and Bra were watching the ship careen through the atmosphere and they suddenly keeled over in pain. Next thing you know...they spring tails....just like that! A little before that, Goten and Usagi were on a hillside sparring. My mother heard a yell and went to see what was wrong. When they came back down, he had a tail. Vejita was in shock when he saw you and when you hugged him, his grew back. Now the incident with my brother, I think it's completely different. For one, it happened long before you appeared, and for two, Goten said something strange happened with Usagi."   
  
He paused to let all the info sink in. Her eyes were practically swirling, the gears in her mind turning. She was hanging on to his every word, and analyzing it. Something inside Gohan told him she was highly intelligent, maybe even as smart as him.  
  
"Go on," she urged. Gohan thought back to Goten's explanation of the fight on the hill.  
  
"Well, from what Goten says, Usagi was the cause. While they were sparring, she pinned him and he said she did something to him where he couldn't move at all. Then her eyes began to glow, a golden color. She put her hands on his chest, spoke his name, and that's when the pain hit him," Midnight frowned in deep concentration and slouched in her chair.  
  
"Yabai," Gohan's sensitive ears picked up the whispered curse. Bad? How was this bad? Did she know something?  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Midnight looked at him surprised he'd heard her, and then remembered he was part saiyajin. She shook her head sadly.  
  
"Usagi." Gohan was still confused about her answer. True Usagi pulling a thing such as that was bad, but how did she relate to all this? What was Midnight with holding from him? He leaned forward and narrowed his eyes slightly, not trying to be intimidating, only appearing to be serious.  
  
"Tell me what you mean." he stated, not an outright order, but the hint was taken nonetheless by her. She sat up in her chair and crossed her legs, seeming for all the world to be telling a story to a small child.  
  
"Usagi is bad," she said simply and left it at that. Gohan glared. He was no child.  
  
"Explain," Midnight's lips twitched in a smile and fell just as soon.  
  
"I see I can get nowhere playing games with you," his silence was the only answer for her. Midnight took a deep breath and sat back in her chair, "Therefore I refuse to disclose any information concerning the matter." She didn't miss the look of shock that crossed his face. He blinked a few times in disbelief.  
  
"Ex...excuse me?" he stuttered, his voice almost squeaking like a pubescent boy. Midnight's expression remained blank, her black eyes betraying nothing of her emotion.  
  
"I don't know you Son Gohan, I have no experience in dealing with you, I don't know where you stand in my brother's eyes. True you may be ally, the proof being in your taking watch over his mate and the girl. But all the same, you can be enemy, one hiding amongst us only to betray in the end. I've had many experiences with people like that, none of them pleasant and all ending in bloodshed. I know nothing about you, your past, your life, not even your experience in battle, for it is obvious you've had some. I know better than to say important things in front of strangers; I've been trained all my life in matters such as that so therefore I will wait until my brother summons me, and then and only then will I say anything. Forgive me if I offend you with my lack of cooperation, but think on it as if you were in my situation and I was in yours. Would you trust me? Would you give away information that could be the deciding factor in life or death? I highly doubt that. You do not look dumb to me Son Gohan, far from it."  
  
To him, she had transformed from an emotional wreck to a forbearing woman, one who was in charge, and completely dangerous. All Gohan had witnessed before seemed nonexistent as he faced her now. Her cold eyes, her stolid face, her regal bearing, all a mystery to him. But he also saw the logic in her reasoning. True he would be hesitant to give away information that could mean life or death for another. He sighed heavily and once again sank in his chair, his tense muscles relaxing, though still alert.  
  
"I'll accept your answer for now, it's logical in all aspects. We will wait until the other two awaken or Vejita shows up," Midnight briefly nodded her head in approval and turned it away from him to stare at the sleeping Usagi. Contemplation over laced her features. She was thinking about something, that much he was sure of, but what he didn't know and longed to find out.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trunks made his way into the kitchen and spotted Serenity, a cup of tea, untouched, cradled in her small hands. She stared at the table in earnest, her mind elsewhere. He knew what she was thinking about, the same thing they all were. It affected her more than others, Usagi being more of a sister than a friend. The news that others were after the soft hearted blond hit her hard and she knew not how to handle it. A sigh escaped her lips and her form sagged in despair. Trunks couldn't stand to see the normally collected princess in such a state. It just didn't fit her.  
  
"Serenity," he called, stopping in front of the table. She started and looked up, embarrassed at having been caught deep in thought.  
  
"Trunks-san, forgive me, I did not hear you approach," Trunks nodded in acceptance. So formal she was, the royalty in her shining always. He felt so unrefined around her, felt as if he should be half as eloquent as she. He offered a small smile in return to her own.  
  
"It's alright, you can't always be aware of those around you," she nodded, distantly, as her mind recalled her previous thoughts. Trunks gripped the basketball under his arm firmly, suddenly remembering the reason he came.  
  
"Listen, I know you're not busy and I knew you'd be in here worrying about Usagi, I am too. Goten suggested I go play a game to ease my mind for awhile, and I thought you'd like to join me," her silver eyes gazed up to meet his and her mouth parted slightly, ready to refuse.  
  
"Onegai?" he pleaded, pouting. Her expression faltered and the rebuke melted on her lips.  
  
"Hai, I guess so. I do need to take a break. If you'll give me a moment, I'll dispose of this tea and join you out back?" it was permission to be alone for awhile, one Trunks wouldn't begrudge her.   
  
"Sure, I'll be at the court," He turned on his heel then and went out back, weaving through the maze of hallways to the back door and then through it onto the court. He bounced the ball for awhile, taking a few shots here and there to warm up. It was awkward playing with a new appendage and all, his tail providing a balance he lacked before. He let it hang free, dearth of the discipline and control he needed to keep it under way, not to mention muscle. It was a couple of minutes later when Serenity turned up, peeking from behind the door as he finished making a dunk. In a fit of cockiness, Trunks bid her come with his tail and she did, stopping beside the pole of the hoop with raised eyebrows. Trunks didn't have time to marvel at his control over the wild tail for it fell once more and swung to it's own rhythm.  
  
"What game did you have in mind Trunks?" Trunks gripped the basketball in between his hands and grinned.  
  
"Basketball. I hope you know how to play," Serenity bit her lip in uncertainty.  
  
"Well...I'm not all that accustomed to it, being joined with Usagi and Moon and experiencing much of what they did. Usagi was pretty good at this game so I think I might have acquired some of her skills," Trunks sighed and held up a hand for her to stop. Didn't she ever speak normal?  
  
"First of all, quit with all the proper Japanese. It's just you and me here, nobody else. Besides, how can you loosen up if you act so urbane all the time?" Serenity smiled, a shy gesture, and clasped her hands in front of her.  
  
"I...I'll try," she promised and Trunks bounced the ball to her. Serenity yelped in surprise but caught it. Trunks was quick to note her fast reflexes. Oh ya...she'd be good at this.  
  
"The game's mono e mono, one on one. First to twenty wins, one point for basket, no fouls. All shots possible, no boundaries. We play full court. One rule: you have to back court. Did you get all that or do I need to reiterate?" Serenity seemed a little dazed but nodded anyways.  
  
"Good, you get offense first, the other baskets yours, this one's mine, check," Serenity stood there for a moment and finally stirred to go to half court. She bounced the ball a few times and finally passed it to him. Trunks bounced it back and she took off. He was so shocked he barely caught up to her and before he knew it...  
  
*swish*  
  
"One zip," Trunks eyed her, puzzled, as she headed back down court, a coy smile on her face. His confusion was gone a moment later to be replaced with other emotions, anticipation, excitement. He smirked at her as he joined her at half court and crouched into position, his tail swinging to and fro. This was going to be a good game, and from the look on Serenity's face, she thought the same.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*swish*  
  
"Nineteen up, last point wins," Serenity was fairly beaming with happiness, her silver hair disarrayed from running and her blue t shirt no longer tucked in. The whole game they'd been speaking like average teenagers, loose of tongue and even sometimes taunting one another. Serenity was surprisingly more fun when she relaxed and let herself be immersed in the game, forgetting the worries of the world and focusing on this sole thing.   
  
They quickly took up positions at half court and she checked the ball. As soon as Trunks returned it, she was off. Trunks still hadn't gotten used to her speedy approach and she usually scored more baskets that way.   
  
Quickly he darted in front of her and blocked further movements. He eyed the ball and not her serious expression as she bounced it between her legs. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, he was fairly hypnotized. She faked, he fell for it, she ran. Trunks wheeled around and caught up to her. She was at the free throw line, preparing for the shot. A devilish grin crossed his lips...oh no she didn't. Forgetting court policy he grabbed her from behind and spun her away. Serenity cried out in protest, but it fell on deaf ears.   
  
They stood there for awhile, Trunks holding her to him, their breaths coming in fast succession. Trunks was excited....more so than he should have been. The grin remained as he hung on to her, refusing to let her go. Serenity struggled and giggled.  
  
"I should call a defensive foul on you," she teased. He laughed and hugged her closer to him.  
  
"There aren't any...remember," Her reply was lost to him as he took in a deep breath, burrowing his face in her hair and inhaling her scent. She smelled so good. Unawares his tail looped and curled around her thigh. He didn't know what came over him, this feeling of need, of want. The blood rushed through his veins, his mind lost to instinct and shedding logic. All was forgotten to him but her, their surroundings, all. He planted a kiss atop her head and closed his eyes in bliss.  
  
Serenity froze and the ball dropped from her hands, bouncing a few feet and coming to a halt in the grass. What was he doing? Why didn't he let her go?  
  
"Trunks?" she called, fear making her voice waver. Her answer was a muffled one. She felt the tender kisses on her hair, his lips making their way down, the caress of something warm on her thigh. She began to tremble slightly, confused on what to do.  
  
Trunks was oblivious to her calls, his lips planting delicate kisses in her hair. He made his way lower slowly, drawing towards her neck. He kissed it lightly, lingering to enjoy the taste of her, the sweet aroma of her, the feel of her in his arms.   
  
He reached his head down to taste her again but stopped suddenly as a whimper escaped her throat. Trunks froze as awareness came crashing back down around him. He let go of her and stepped back, shock of what he'd almost done written upon his face. Serenity turned to face him, still trembling, with tears threatening to spill from her silver eyes.  
  
"Go...gomen nasai," he choked out, deeply embarrassed from the encounter. The offending tail wrapped around his waist tightly in an almost crushing embrace. Serenity took a few shaky breaths to calm her racing heart, stop the adrenaline rush from moments before. She nodded in acceptance and they stood there in awkward silence, neither sure of what to do.  
  
"Hey yall what's up?" the sudden shout caused them to jump. Trunks was the first to spot Goten at the back door. He glanced to Serenity nervously.  
  
"No..nothing Goten. Just playing a little basketball," Goten looked between them, the situation looking odd to him.  
  
"How do you play standing still, and with no ball?" Serenity blushed, realizing they were indeed without the main object of the game.  
  
"Goten-san, it seems you caught us at the end of our game," she collected her bearings and stood up straighter as she strode towards the dark haired saiyajin, "Come now, what is it you came to tell us?" Goten grinned, overjoyed at something.  
  
"Usagi's awake! Oh ya...so is Bulma and Midnight. My father thought you should be there to hear what's been going on and Midnight's reasons for being here. Moon and Piccolo are already there, I was sent to get you and Trunks." Serenity beamed in joy and dashed into the house, all manners forgotten. Goten stared after her puzzled and finally shrugged it off as he followed her.  
  
Trunks stood there in peace a moment, gaining control of his raging thoughts and emotions. His cheeks reddened as he recalled the encounter of seconds ago. What just happened? He was so confused, so lost. He didn't know what to do with himself, let alone act around her now.  
  
"Hey Trunks, you coming?" Goten's question pulled him from his thoughts as the dark haired teen once again appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Hai," he answered and followed Goten into the house.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vejita watched silently as the last of the group entered the infirmary where Midnight and the others were waiting. Serenity, Goten and Trunks were the last to enter, Serenity moving to stand next to him and Bulma, and then kneeling down next to the slightly dazed Usagi. Vejita's brow quirked as he took in the normally collected Princess's appearance. Her clothes were rumpled, her hair disarrayed and she was breathing in ragged breaths, while her pale skin was flushed. She seemed to have been doing strenuous activity moments before. He caught scent of her and his brow raised higher. She smelled like Trunks. Skeptically he looked between his son and the girl.  
  
Trunks hung back from the rest of them, looking slightly guilty as if he'd done something wrong, His eyes were downcast as he took a seat on the floor, Goten joining him, and leaned against the closed door. Vejita shrugged off the notion. It was probably nothing. He instead turned his attention to his newly awakened mate. Bulma was silent for once, her mind turning the events of today over and over in her head.  
  
Vejita nudged her elbow and she glanced at him startled, her blue eyes swirling with confusion.  
  
"Make sure my brat's alright," he told her, motioning with his hand to Chichi holding the little two year old by the far wall standing next to Gokou. He expected some smart mouthed remark or a spiteful refusal, but she only nodded and complied. Vejita frowned, she was more affected by Midnight's arrival than he thought.  
  
His gaze flickered over the other occupants of the room, all insisting on being there to hear the new arrival's explanations. Moon sat on the sill of the window, panes thrown wide open to let in the afternoon breeze, across the room. She was still dressed in her modestly indecent warrior garb, sword drawn and resting in her lap as she polished it with a rough cloth. Usually her mouth would be running, jibes or insults spewing forth to some helpless creature, but now she was stolid, opting to keep quiet until things were figured out. Seated beneath the sill was Piccolo, legs crossed and ever ready scowl present. Like her, he too was silent, opting to follow his protégé's example.  
  
Vejita once more looked to his sister and Gohan sitting at the table in the corner of the room, a little ways away from Moon and the window. When he'd came in they were finishing a conversation, Gohan looking slightly irritated as if Midnight refused something he'd requested of her. Vejita knew what it was, information meant only for him to hear, and which he intended to get now.  
  
"Midnight," he called, her head turning to look at him, black eyes intense, "I think it's time you explained yourself," he continued, "but before you do that, there's one thing I want to know?" Vejita stalked towards her, stopping in front of the bewildered Saiyajin and staring down at her.  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"You heard me," Midnight stared up at him in confusion, brows furrowed and mouth open.  
  
"What do you mean, what's wrong with me? Be specific," Vejita's tail uncurled from around his waist and gripped her chin, turning her face back and forth as if inspecting a horse. His tail dropped away when he was satisfied and he crossed his arms in front of him.  
  
"Why are you so young? You should be close to my age, two years younger even, and yet you're even younger than Kakkarot's first brat, barely an adult. How old are you?" Midnight looked down ashamed and mumbled something barely audible.  
  
"Look at me and answer," he ordered. Midnight looked up at him, eyes averted.  
  
"I'm 20 years of age." Vejita stepped back.  
  
"Why and how?"  
  
Midnight was silent, her black eyes staring intently at the ground.  
  
"It's complicated," she finally replied. Vejita hmphed.  
  
"Then make it uncomplicated." Midnight knew she couldn't refuse her brother's demand. After all, he was the prince of all Saiyajins, no matter how many were left on the planet and if Midnight was anything, she was loyal. Minutes passed by as she pieced her story together in her mind, trying to think of a format to tell it in where the others could understand fully.  
  
"Well, it started the day father sent you away. Shortly after that, about a week later, he regretted his decision and planned a rescue attempt. Father knew that he would probably lose his life in the rescue effort, so he ensured that I would be taken care of. The day before he launched the mission, he pulled me aside and told me what was going to happen. He then had a space pod readied for me to journey in. I was being sent to my mother's planet Lomin. There the Kalmeze would teach me all I needed to know and protect me until he was able to retrieve me again. Next thing I know, I'm in a space pod and launched into space. I was only five when he sent me away.  
  
"I remember looking back through the pod window as it sped away, carrying me deeper into space. I was watching Vegeta-sei, getting a last glimpse. I saw as father launched the main attack ships and docked on Frieza's vessel. The room where Frieza was, I could see into it, even if it was a good fifty feet away. Frieza was standing in front of the huge window and grinning. Suddenly, father came into the room. They argued and then father charged Frieza. Frieza blasted father through the window. The other saiyajins in the room were sucked into space as Frieza floated out as if it were nothing. He was laughing madly as the main strike force ships powered up. His eyes, kami his eyes were so evil, so full of hatred. He created this huge pink and black ball of energy and threw it at Vegeta-sei. The planet didn't stand a chance. It exploded and demolished everyone on it. The ships outside the planet were blown up by Frieza.   
  
"When the dust finally settled, there was nothing left. Frieza ordered his army to pack up and leave and they did, leaving me to float in space alone. What happened next, I can barely remember. I was staring at the spot where Vegeta-sei used to be and crying. Then I noticed something. A black hole had formed and was sucking everything around it inside of it. I panicked and tried to manually maneuver my pod away, but the course was preset and couldn't be changed. I could do nothing as my pod was dragged toward the black hole and sucked inside it. Then everything went black.  
  
"When I came to, I saw a man, tall, red haired and blue eyed. He was the one who opened my pod and let me out. He told me his name was Draev and that he was my new master. I demanded to know how I got there. Later that day he told me he found my pod floating in space. Evidently, the black hole had finally caved in and released all it held. He said my pod had been inside the hole for many years, cryogenically frozen and preserving my five year old body. He said his sweepers rescued my pod and brought me on board.  
  
"That was fifteen years ago."   
  
*@*@###~~~~~~~~~##@*@*  
  
_The world came into focus drearily as the little saiyajin opened her black eyes. The pod's cover had been opened and harsh white light filed into the little area. The little girl yawned and stretched cat like before springing from the cramped pod on her own two feet. Her eyes looked around bewildered, taking in the sights. She knew she was inside a ship, the evidence being in the various docking equipment and smaller vessels that remained parked in front of a huge bay door. The little saiyajin wrinkled her nose in disgust as the smell of old oil and grease reached her sensitive nostrils.  
  
"Something not meet your approval little one?" The deep masculine voice startled her and she whipped around, her arms up in the fighting stance her father had taught her. Her eyes followed the path of a blue tipped white boot to the head way at the top, her having to crane her head back just to get a good look. The man smiled good-naturedly and squatted down so they were eye level.  
  
"Hello there little one. Who are you?" The little girl puffed her chest out in pride as her black tail uncoiled from her waist. Of course she hadn't understood a word he'd said, but from the way his blue eyes stared at her, she could only guess that he wanted to know who she was.  
  
"Mo sone ve Midnight Quimon don Vegeta-sei. Oujo Midnight qe Saiyajins ce tre kujo. Grebin bincho ve creen oy grebon ve ler kapitaun? Ve creen a resde bincho don Lomin?" The man chuckled and raised his eyebrows skeptically. Was she for real? This little girl had more pride than many a king he had met. Of course he understood her, the language spell he'd applied to himself translating every word she said. He muttered a few words under his breath and a white light jumped from his hand to the girl, absorbing into her body before she could jump away in fright. He smirked once his job had been completed.  
  
"Ne, little oujo, I'm sorry to inform you that this is no rescue vehicle from Lomin. The planet was destroyed 10 years ago by Frieza-sama," the little girl's brow furrowed in confusion as she tried to piece this new information together with what she already knew.  
  
"You lie!" she said at last, hesitant as the words coming from her mouth were not her own language but something else entirely. Her tail wrapped around her waist defensively, "Why would my father send me to a destroyed planet?" Her eyes watered suddenly as she remembered her father and the fate that had befallen him and her fellow people.  
  
"Papa," she whispered sadly, the stranger forgotten. The man's gaze softened as he watched two tears roll down her cheeks. Tenderly he wiped them away and wrapped her in his arms, picking her up as he stood. Midnight reflexively wrapped her arms around his neck as his massive arm cradled her bottom like a chair. She buried her face in his shoulder and cried her grief out as he patted her back and whispered soothing words. After awhile she stopped and sniffled. She turned her head to look him in the eye. He smirked as he noticed she was getting drowsy, her eyelids beginning to droop.  
  
"Well little oujo, it seems as if you'll be staying with me now," he whispered, "Tsuide ni, my name is Master Draev and that is what you'll refer to me as from now on. Come, let us find you a place to sleep." Midnight frowned.  
  
"But I'm not tired," and she yawned. Draev's smirk grew larger as he left the shipping deck with his new charge. _  
  
*@*@###~~~~~~~~~##@*@*  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Translations:  
Japanese)  
  
Tsuide ni - By the way  
Daijobu ka? - R u alright?  
Sumimasen - very formal apology  
Gomen nasai - I'm sorry  
Onegai - please  
Nani? - what?  
Oujo - princess (their the same word in Saiyajin)  
  
  
(Saiyajin)™  
Mo sone ve Midnight Quimon don Vegeta-sei. Oujo Midnight qe Saiyajins ce tre kujo. Grebin bincho ve creen oy grebon ve ler kapitaun? Ve creen a resde bincho don Lomin? - My name is Midnight Quimon from Vegeta-sei. Princess Midnight to you foreigner. What vessel is this and where is the captain? Is this a rescue vessel from Lomn?  
kujo - very offensive word for foreigner  
  
  
email me! Quimon7@hotmail.com  
REVIEW PPPLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEE!!!!!!!  
  
I would be ever so grateful *flutters eyelashes*  
  
*^_~*  



End file.
